Date With The Bronzies!
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Sekedar ide ngeres yang muncul pas pelajaran Matematika(?). Intinya, gimana ya kalo Mitsuki(OC saya) kencan dengan para Bronzies? Menurut saya sih gini... Main Bronzies Only! DLDR! Pair baru setiap Chapternya
1. The Winged Horse Pegasus

Readers: Dasar Author ngeres! Udah Aiolia, sekarang Bronzies!  
>Wina: Ehehe... Kan udah ditulis DLDR? Kalo gak suka pencet tombol Backnya sekarang...<br>Teru: WINA! BISA-BISANYA KAMU PAIR ADIKKU DENGAN PERUNGGU-PERUNGGU PEYOT ITU!? Shun masih mending, INI!  
>Wina: <em>Perunggu peyot?<em> Tenang dong, nanti aku buat fic MinaTeru deh...  
>Teru: NGGAK! AKU TETAP NOLAK!<br>Wina: Ugh, ya sudahlah... Ini kesempatan terakhir kembali loh! Tekan tombol backnya sekarang! Eh? Nggak mau? Kalau gitu _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

><p>~<em>Mitsuishi Gakuen Kelas 8.S<em>~

"Mi, Mitsuki... Bisa ulangi?" pinta Seiya dengan sebuah sweatdrop di dahinya, Mitsuki menarik nafas panjang dan dengan (anehnya) wajah memerah berkata "Ak, akhir pekan ini... Tolong, bisakah Seiya-kun pergi, kencan denganku?"

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

The Winged Horse Pegasus

.

翼がある馬ペガサス

.

Tsubasa ga Aru Uma Pegasasu

* * *

><p>"Ap-ap-ap-"<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" jerit Teru, loh? Gak salah nih? Kok Teru ada di sekolah?

"Niisan? Kok Niisan ada disini?" tanya Mitsuki

"Kepala sekolahmu memanggilku soal kepindahanku ke sini tahun depan, aku kebetulan lewat dan... AKU TIDAK PERCAYA YANG BARUSAN KUDENGAR! MITSUKI! Kamu lihat apa dari buntut kuda, si kunyit gembel Seiya!?"

"_Buntut kuda...?_" pikir para Bronzies "_Kunyit gembel...?_"

"Niisan salah paham, aku tidak ada rasa sama Seiya-kun"

JLEP! Sebuah Sagittarius Arrow menancap dada Seiya

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Soalnya... DIA kembali"

"DIA? Maksudmu DIA!?"

"Benar! DIA!"

"Dia dia dia(_Kok nyanyi?_)"

"Bu, bukan dia yang itu..." ujar Mitsuki sweatdrop

"Tahu, entah kenapa nyambung aja" balas Teru

"Dari tadi DIA DIA mulu! DIA itu siapa sih?" tanya Hyoga

"Eh? Dia kan kakakku, Teru" jawab Mitsuki polos

"Bukan, maksudku DIA yang dari tadi kalian omongin"

"Ooh... Ng, dia itu temanku dulu... Namanya Koizumi Yuu, seminggu sebelum Niisan mengikuti program _exchange student_ keluarganya pindah ke Kyoto... Aku mendapat SMS dari adiknya Shizuka, dia bilang mereka akan berkunjung ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini"

"Ooh... Terus? Memangnya kenapa dia kembali? Masa sampe *nahan muntah* kencan sama Seiya?" tanya Jabu

"_Besok tinggal tanduk loe yang tersisa!_" pikir Seiya

"Si Yuu itu naksir sama Mitsuki, walo udah berapa kali ditolak dan ku 'atasi' dia masih aja ngejer Mitsuki" jawab Teru

"_Wiss... Jago juga si Yuu itu_" pikir para Bronzies

"Memangnya dia seburuk itu?" tanya Shun

"Uhm... Setiap ketemu aku dia pasti ngegombalin aku" jawab Mitsuki

"Itu doang?"

"Dan juga, dia itu... Playboy..."

"Eh?"

"Setiap liat gadis pasti dikejer, dan pasti mereka mau aja pacaran ato kencan dengannya. Cuma aku saja gadis yang menolak"

"Makanya dia ngejer Mitsuki" timpal Teru

"Ooh... Ngerti ngerti"

"Makanya, aku pikir kalau Seiya-kun berpura-pura menjadi pa, pacarku... Dia akan berhenti mengejarku" lanjut Mitsuki

"Tapi tetap saja! Emang gak ada yang lebih baik dari Seiya!?" seru Teru ke Mitsuki

"Eeh... Habisnya, Seiya-kun kayaknya jago bohong"

"Oh, bener tuh. Seiya mah rajanya ngibul" ledek Jabu

"_Nggak, tandukmu juga akan hilang besok!_" pikir Seiya lagi

"Ng, apa kamu keberatan? Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa..." tanya Mitsuki ke Seiya

"Hmm... Akan kupikirkan"

.

.

~_SKIP TIME, Sabtu, di pintu masuk Central Zoo_~

Mitsuki berdiri memandangi jam tangannya, ia mengenakan dress berwarna _sky blue_ yang bergradasi menjadi _seafoam green_ dan sebuah topi bersisi lebar putih dengan beberapa bunga hiasan, ia juga membawa tas selempang coklat dan mengenakan sepatu hak yang tidak terlalu tinggi bermodel jempol terbuka dengan tali di bagian atas mata kaki berwarna putih. Aduh! Kawaii dan cantik banget sih gadis satu ini!

"Sudah lewat jam pertemuannya... Sepertinya Seiya-kun menolak ya?" lirih Mitsuki sambil tersenyum miris

_Flashback Mode ON_

"Hmm... Akan kupikirkan" ucap Seiya

"Begitu ya? Tapi kalau kamu setuju, aku akan menunggu di depan Central Zoo hari Sabtu, tengah hari nanti..." ucap Mitsuki "Yuu-kun bilang dia akan kesana begitu sampai di Tokyo, katanya sih..."

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa menghadapi Yuu-kun sendiri" ujar Mitsuki sambil mendesah panjang

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk- WHAT!? MEMELUK!? (_Readers: Ceritain aja! Gak usah banyak basa-basi!_) Iya iya... Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Mitsuki dari belakang. Benar-benar mengagetkan gadis itu, ia segera melepas dekapan orang itu dan berbalik untuk melihat orang itu "Yu, YUU-KUN!?"

"Ehehe, aku kembali Mitsuki-chan..." ucapnya sambil bergaya sok keren (WUEEKK!), Yuu... Bisa dibilang tampan, mukanya tipikal Playboy. Rambutnya model kayak artis-artis K-POP, tapi mumpung saya gak kenal artis K-POP satupun, silahkan bayangkan sendiri

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum gugup, biasanya setelah ngomong begitu dia langsung...

"Nah! Ayo kita pergi kencan!"

Ngomong gitu... ( =_=;)

"Ah, etto... Sebenarnya aku sudah ada kencan dengan pacarku..." tolak Mitsuki

"Eh? AHAHA! Jangan bercanda Mitsuki-chan!"

"Aku tidak bercanda kok! _Berbohong sih mungkin..._"

"Kalau begitu dimana PACARMU itu?"

"Eh, ng, etto..."

"Tuh kan? Ayolah, kencan saja denganku!"

Yuu pun menarik tangan Mitsuki, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya dan melepaskan tangan Mitsuki darinya "Kamu mau kemana dengan PACARKU?" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata 'pacarku'

"SEIYA-KUN!" seru Mitsuki kegirangan

"Maaf aku terlambat ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai"

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Benar juga ya? Ahaha..."

"Ano, kamu siapa ya?" tanya Yuu kepada Seiya

"Eh? Kamu tidak dengar tadi? Aku PACAR Mitsuki, namaku Seiya" jawab sang Saint Pegasus

"Pfft! AHAHAHA! Aduduh perutku, kalian, bercandanya jangan keterlaluan dong! Masa cowok kayak kamu jadi pacar Mitsuki-chan? Ada-ada saja!" ujarnya, bisa dibilang mengejek

Sementara Seiya, sekarang dia lagi dikelilingi aura hitam membahana(?)

Mitsuki langsung berusaha menenangkannya, "Jadi Yuu-kun tidak percaya kalau kita berpacaran ya?" tanyanya kepada Yuu yang masih tertawa

"Eh? Ahaha... Tentu saja! Masa cowok kayak dia bisa jadi pacarmu?" jawab Yuu

"Grr! Ayo, Mitsuki! Kita diamkan saja orang ini!" Seiya mengajak Mitsuki masuk ke kebun binatang tersebut

.

.

~_Di dalam Central Zoo_~

"Huaa...! Hewannya banyak sekali! Bertambah banyak sejak tahun lalu!" seru Mitsuki kegirangan

Seiya hanya bersiul "Hebat juga, bahkan komodo dari Indonesia saja ada katanya" komentarnya sambil membaca pamflet kebun binatang tersebut

Humu! (Sfx orang yang serius memperhatikan sesuatu)

"_Mereka... Dilihat dari manapun tidak seperti pasangan!_" pikir Yuu berapi-api

"Sep, sepertinya dia tidak percaya ya?" bisik Mitsuki ke Seiya

"Iya tuh, mesti kita tingkatin aktingnya!" balas Seiya masih berbisik

"Tingkatin gimana?"

"Yaah... Ngelakuin yang biasa orang lakuin pas pacaran! Gandengan kek, pelukan kek, ciuman kek!"

"CI-CI-CI-CI-CI-CI-CIIIIUUUUMMMMMM!?" jerit Mitsuki "Ma, mana mungkin! Aku dan Seiya-kun ciuman! Aku malahan belom BELOM pernah ciuman! Bahkan dengan Niisan!"

"Ah! Kora! Shhh!"

"Eh?"

"Jangan kencang-kencang! Orang-orang pada dengerin!"

"Ah..." Mitsuki baru menyadari kalau orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung, "Etto, maaf sudah membuat keributan..." ucap Mitsuki sambil membungkuk. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing

"Mencurigakan!" gumam Yuu masih berapi-api

"_Gawat nih..._" pikir Seiya dan Mitsuki sweatdrop

"Ng, etto, Seiya-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke area hewan noktural?" ajak Mitsuki gugup

"Eh? OK, ayo!" Seiya dan Mitsuki pun berjalan ke bagian hewan noktural dengan, ehem, bergandengan tangan

"_Mencurigakan!_" (_Author: Udah pada tahu ini siapa kan?_)

.

.

~_Di bagian hewan nokturnal_~

"Waah~ Lihat-lihat ini _Athene noctua_ kan?" ucap Mitsuki sambil menunjuk seekor burung hantu di balik kaca

"Mitsuki, kamu tahu benar nilai biologiku kayak gimana..."

"Eh, iya ya?"

"Hmm... _Athene noctua_ ya? Kata Marin-san, burung ini burung suci bagi Athena"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lain kali kita ajak Saori-san dan yang lainnya kesini yuk!"

"Yuk!"

"_Mencurigakan!_"

.

.

~_Di bagian hewan ternak_~

Bagian kebun binatang ini memperbolehkan pengunjung memberi makan hewan-hewan yang ada disana, mencoba memeras susu, dan masih banyak lagi

Mitsuki dan Seiya tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mereka berdua memberi makan entah berapa hewan, sapi, kuda, domba, kambing. Lucunya, saat memberi makan sebuah llama... Llama tersebut menyembur ke wajah Seiya, membuat semua orang termasuk Mitsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada lagi, saat Mitsuki memberi makan kambing-kambing(Shura dong!), Seiya mengejek domba-domba(Mu dong!) dan malah berakhir dengan... Kejar-kejaran antara Seiya dan seekor domba yang tanduknya bisa bikin banteng malu

"WOI BANTUIN WOI!" itulah teriakan Seiya pas dikejer-kejer, tentu saja itu juga mengundang tawa para pengunjung. Bahkan para petugas! Seiya terpaksa berlari sana-sini selama 10 menit sebelum akhirnya ditolong oleh para petugas

"_Mencurigakan!_"

.

.

Mitsuki dan Seiya memasuki area berkuda, ya ampun... Bonbin satu ini unik banget dah!

Di sana, mereka menunggangi kuda-kuda (_Readers: Ya iyalah! Area berkuda!_). Dan di sini juga terjadi kejadian lucu! Petugasnya salah memberi kuda dan malah memberi kuda rodeo kepada Seiya, kita semua tahu akhir ceritanya gimana kan?

"_Mencurigakan!_"

Nih orang gak bosen-bosen ya? ( =_=|||)

.

.

"Aduduh... Sial, pantatku masih sakit gara-gara jatuh dari kuda itu" ringis Seiya

Mitsuki tersenyum geli, "Kamu kuat melawan 12 Gold Saint, masa nggak kuat jatuh dari kuda?" candanya

"Aku masih milih luka sana-sini dan berdarah daripada jatuh dari seekor kuda rodeo"

"Ahaha..."

"Lalu? Selanjutnya mau kemana nih?"

"Hmm... Menurutku kita istirahat dulu saja, sekalian makan siang"

"Setuju! Aku dah keroncongan!"

"Seiya-kun..." ( ^_^;)

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan ke Zoo Cafe yang tak jauh dari area berkuda dan makan siang di sana, tapi makan siang mereka tidak sedamai yang mereka harapkan...

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Yuu, walau belum dijawab juga dia sudah duduk, "Gimana kencan kalian?"

Mitsuki dan Seiya hampir tersedak, "Eh... Baik" jawab mereka

"Baik? Segitu doang?"

"Memangnya mau segimana?" tanya Seiya setengah kesal

"Heh! Kalau kencanku pasti sempurna! Gak pake acara jatuh dari kuda!"

"APA!? Memangnya salahku petugasnya salah ngasih kuda hah!?"

"Heh!"

"Grrrrr!"

"Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar... Bisa gawat kalau Seiya-kun berantem dengan Yuu-kun" sela Mitsuki

"Benar! Gini-gini aku belajar karate tau!" pamer Yuu

"Ah, bukan... Maksudku 'bisa gawat' itu, bisa-bisa Yuu-kun masuk UGD rumah sakit"

"Eh? Maksudmu AKU dikalahkan oleh DIA?" balas Yuu dengan nada mengejek

"Kenapa? Kamu mau coba?" ancam Seiya dengan Cosmonya

"Seiya-kun! Jangan gunakan Cosmo!" hardik Mitsuki dengan berbisik

"Habisnya orang ini ngeselin setengah, bukan deh, SEPENUH-PENUHNYA MATI"

"Apaan yang sepenuh-penuhnya mati?" tanya Yuu dengan nada masih mengejek

"O-MA-E" jawab Seiya siap bertarung

"CUKKKUUUUUPPP!" lerai Mitsuki "Aku tidak mau ada yang bertarung di hadapanku..."

"Tapi Mitsuki-" belum sempat Seiya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung menerima deathglare yang bahkan bisa menjinakkan Cerberus dari Mitsuki

"Dasar, kenapa sih laki-laki suka sekali bertarung?" komentar Mitsuki "Permasalahan itu sebaiknya diselesaikan dengan damai! Bukan dengan pertumpahan darah (literal)"

"Satu-satunya darah yang akan tertumpah adalah miliknya" Yuu masih menyombongkan diri

"APA!?"

"Haahh... Ini benar-benar _Mood Killer_. Apa kalian sudah lupa kenapa kita ke sini?" sela Mitsuki lagi "Aku dan Seiya-kun kan sedang KENCAN" lanjutnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya

"Mitsuki benar, lagipula kita sudah selesai makan siang. Ayo, Mitsuki..." Seiya pun menarik tangan Mitsuki dan berjalan menjauh dari Yuu "Oh iya! Koizumi, bisa tolong jangan mengikuti kami seperti _Stalker_ lagi gak?"

"Heh! Maaf ya, aku tidak serendah itu..." bantahnya

"Aku tidak yakin" balas Seiya

Keduanya menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum berpaling

.

.

Setelah agak jauh, Mitsuki mencincang-cincang Seiya, eh salah, kesunyian

"Ano, Seiya-kun...?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ta, tanganku..."

Seiya langsung sadar kalau dari tadi dia terus menggandeng tangan Mitsuki, "Ah, maaf..." ucapnya sambil melepas tangan Mitsuki

"Ti, tidak apa-apa... Kita kan pura-puranya, kekasih..."

Wajah Seiya sontak berubah merah

"Ah! Maaf! Aku bukan bermaksud memalukan Seiya-kun. Jujur, walau aku tahu ini pura-pura... Hanya mengucapkan 'kekasih', 'kencan', dan kata-kata lainnya... Hanya dengan mengatakannya jantungku jadi berdebar-debar serasa mau copot"

"Heh! Kalau kayak gitu kamu gak akan bisa berakting loh!" Seiya berusaha meringankan suasana

"Ahaha... Mungkin lebih tepatnya berbohong dari pada berakting"

Keduanya tertawa sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka

.

.

~_SKIP TIME_~

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Seiya dan Mitsuki sedang mengamati saat-saat tersebut

"Haah... Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya?" Mitsuki memecah kesunyian

"Iya ya, jarang-jarang kita bisa bersantai seperti ini..."

"Sekolah dan Saint ya? Pasti sulit mengimbanginya"

"Begitulah, walau setelah Hades dikalahkan... Kerjaan kita sebagai Saint menurun drastis"

"Tapi sekarang..."

"Akumu... kan?"

Mitsuki mengangguk

"Haahh... Benar-benar ya? 'Damai ada karena perang pasti ada'... Itu yang Roushi katakan kepada Shiryu"

"_Damai ada karena perang pasti ada... kah?_"

"Walau sebenarnya aku ingin kedamaian ini berlangsung lebih lama..."

"Aku juga, aku ingin menghilangkan perang... Aku ingin semua orang bisa saling tertawa satu sama lain, bergaul tanpa memperdulikan ras atau apapun yang menjadi faktor pembeda... Sebuah suaka, aku ingin menciptakan sebuah suaka..."

"Ahaha, kalau suaka ada loh! Kamu juga pernah ke sana kan?"

(**Note:** Bahasa Inggris suaka adalah Sanctuary)

"Moo, Seiya-kun! Selalu bercanda, meringankan suasana" ucap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum

Seiya hanya menunjukkan sengiran khas-nya

"Yaah... Tapi aku suka Seiya-kun yang seperti itu..."

"Eh?" Seiya langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu

"Ada apa?"

Seiya dan Mitsuki saling menatap satu sama lain, walau Mitsuki menatap Seiya dengan wajah bingung dan Seiya menatap Mitsuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyadari jarak antara wajah mereka hanya sebatas sebuah penggaris

Setelah kesunyian yang terasa berabad-abad, Seiya kembali berbicara

"Mitsuki... Barusan-"

Tapi sayang kalimatnya terputus oleh sebuah Cosmo yang dahsyat

"Seiya-kun, kamu merasakannya?"

"Iya, Cosmo yang dahsyat..."

"Cosmo yang dipenuhi kebencian dan kegelapan, Cosmo seperti ini hanya bisa dimiliki oleh..."

"Akumu" ucap keduanya bersamaan

Mereka segera berlari kearah Cosmo itu

"Sepertinya 'kencan palsu' kita hanya sampai di sini ya?" ujar Mitsuki

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Yuu, membuat Seiya dan Mitsuki berhenti berlari dan menoleh balik, menemukan Playboy itu berjalan mendekati mereka

"Sudah kuduga kalian bohong, mana mungkin Mitsuki bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti kamu" ia meledek Seiya untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini

"Ma, maaf Yuu-kun! Tapi kita sedang buru-buru!" potong Mitsuki, tapi Yuu malah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya

"Yuu-kun, lepaskan!" seru Mitsuki

"Memangnya kalian mau ke mana lagi? Tipuan kalian sudah terbongkar, harusnya aku tahu begitu melihat kencan yang amburadul ini" Yuu malah mengoceh dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya

"Oi Koizumi! Lepaskan Mitsuki!" perintah Seiya

"Hah? Memangnya kamu siapa? Kamu bukan pacar Mitsuki, jadi tidak usah memerintahku!" balas Yuu

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa terjadi hal buruk!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Ayo, Mitsuki... Tinggalkan saja dia dan kencan denganku"

"Teme! Masih bisa bicara seperti it-"

PLAK!

Mitsuki menampar Yuu tepat di wajahnya, biar lebih dramatis mari kita beri _echo_ pada saat tamparannya dan semacam _Freeze Frame_...

Yuu langsung melepas genggamannya dan perlahan-lahan memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan Mitsuki

"Sudah cukup...'kencan', 'kekasih', 'pacaran' hanya itu yang kamu pikirkan..." ucap sang gadis "Di dunia ini masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu! Keluarga, persahabatan, kebahagiaan orang lain. Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkannya!?" lanjutnya "Kamu hanya merayu gadis terus... Apa alasan kamu terus mengejarku karena aku satu-satunya yang menolak rayuanmu!?"

Yuu terdiam, dia tidak dapat menjawabi Mitsuki...

"Ayo, Seiya-kun..."

Keduanya kembali berlari menuju asal Cosmo Akumu tersebut

"_Aku..._ Bodoh" gumam Yuu pelan

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Seiya dan Mitsuki

"Yaah... Walau kita dibilang berlari menuju asal Cosmo itu... Tapi sebenarnya kita tidak tahu dari mana asalnya kan?" ucap Seiya tiba-tiba

"Eh? Memangnya Seiya-kun tidak merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apaan?"

"Cosmo itu... Kalau segini pasti bisa di lacak kan?"

"Eh?" Seiya menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan Cosmo yang Mitsuki sebut-sebut "_Memang benar aku bisa merasakan Cosmo, tapi lemah sekali... Mungkin setingkat dengan seorang Bronze Saint... Kalau Mitsuki tidak memberitahuku tadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa merasakannya_" pikirnya

"SEIYA-KUN!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu asal Cosmo itu!"

"APA!?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Mitsuki langsung menarik tangan Seiya dan berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa memberitahu Seiya asal Cosmo tersebut

"_Bagaimana Mitsuki bisa melacaknya? Cosmo ini telalu lemah untuk di lacak Saint biasa... Mungkin, hanya Gold Saint berpengalaman seperti Shion dan Dohko yang bisa melacak Cosmo semudah ini... Atau pemburu mungkin?_" kata-kata Seiya yang terakhir itu benar-benar menghancurkan suasana deh...

.

.

~_Di bagian hewan ternak_~

"Kamu yakin ada di sini, Mitsuki?" tanya Seiya

"Aneh... Jelas-jelas asalnya dari sini..." gumam Mitsuki sambil celingak-celinguk sana-sini

Tempat itu kosong lompong, tidak ada manusia satupun -kecuali mereka-, yang ada hanya hewan-hewan yang memang ditempatkan di sana

"Jangan-jangan kamu salah?" tanya Seiya lagi

"Tapi..."

Kamu tidak salah Mitsuki, sekarang ini ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kalian...

"Mooooo~" (_Author: Bunyi sapi Readers: Udah tau kale!_)

"Ternyata sapi, kebo, dan banteng sama bunyinya ya?" canda Seiya

"Sapi dan kebo sih aku ngerti... Tapi kok banteng juga dimasukin?" tanya Mitsuki setengah bercanda

"Habis sama-sama gendut sih! Liat aja mukanya?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu banteng yang ada disitu "Muka bloon banget kan? HAHAHA!"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala si banteng, karena amarahnya telah melebihi puncak si banteng pun berdiri tegak.. Eh? APPPAA!? Ba, bantengnya... Berdiri, sep-sep-sep-SEPERTI MANUSIIIIAAAA!?

"Udah lagi ya-" Seiya masih saja ngoceh tanpa memperhatikan banteng di belakangnya lagi!

"Se, Seiya-kun..."

"Ng, apa?"

Mitsuki hanya menunjuk ke belakang Seiya, dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya Seiya pun berbalik dan...

"WTH!?"

"Mooo! Bisa-bisanya kau mengata-ngataiku... Minotaur, si penjaga labirin yang telah menelan jiwa ratusan pria perkasa..."

"Eh... Aku bilang muka bloon ya? Bercanda kok, maksudku itu muka jenius! Bukan-"

"DDDDDIIIIAAAAMMMM!"

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Minotaur mengibaskan tangannya, mengenai perut Seiya dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang

"SEIYA-KUN!" jerit Mitsuki sambil berlari ke arah sang Pegasus

"Kh! Cosmonya memang tidak seberapa... Tapi ukurannya yang bikin susah..." ucap Seiya

"MOOOO! Sekarang siapa yang muka bloon!?" ledek Minotaur

"Sensi bener tuh kebo" gumam Seiya

"GW BUKAN KEBBOOO!"

Minotaur dengan cepat berlari ke arah Seiya dengan pose siap menyeruduk, Mitsuki juga langsung berdiri di depan Seiya

"Mitsuki! Kamu mau apa!? Bahaya!"

"Tenanglah Seiya-kun... Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu!"

Minotaur semakin mendekat

"Menjauhlah Mitsuki!" jerit Seiya, tetapi didiamkan olehnya

"_CALLISTO!_" seketika sebuah perisai Cosmo yang SUANGAT besar terbentuk dari tangan Mitsuki, bukan hanya besar tapi juga kuat, Minotaur saja terhentikan

"KUH!" Minotaur berusaha keras mendorong perisai tersebut

"Apa kamu tidak pernah dengar? Ukuran tidak ada hubungan dengan kekuatan!" Mitsuki menghempaskan perisai tersebut dan sekarang gantian Minotaur yang terpental ke belakang

"Mi, Mitsuki... Jurus itu-"

"Saat ke Sanctuary Roushi ada melatihku... Setidaknya aku bisa melawan dia"

"Kalau begitu kasih tahu dari tadi dong!"

"Gomen, aku pikir tidak relevan"

"Tentu saja relevan!"

Seiya dan Mitsuki terus ngobrol sendiri dan mendiamkan si Minotaur

"Grrrrr! WOI! LAWAN KALIAN ITU GW!" teriaknya sambil berlari mau menyeruduk mereka

"Heh! Sekarang giliranku! _PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!_"

Pukulan-pukulan Seiya mengenai Minotaur dan membuat semacam kabut akibat benturan dengan tubuh Minotaur yang keras

"Apakah berhasil?" gumam Seiya

Tak lama, kabutnya menipis dan wujud Minotaur kembali terlihat, tubuhnya... Tidak terluka sedikitpun...

"AP, APA!?" jerit Seiya

"Kau membuatku marah bocah... SEKARANG RASAKAN JURUS ANDALANKU!" Minotaur mengambil kuda-kudaan, eh salah, kuda-kuda dan membakar Cosmonya yang sebenarnya gak seberapa

Tiba-tiba Mitsuki menyadari sesuatu, "SEIYA-KUN! Tanduknya! Tanduk Minotaur adalah pusat kekuatannya! Dia bermaksud mengumpulkan Cosmonya di tanduknya!"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Sudah jelas kan!? Lihat! Cosmonya berkumpul di tanduknya!"

"Masa sih? Aku tidak bisa lihat..."

"Percayalah padaku!" Mitsuki menatap mata Seiya dalam-dalam, Seiya yang melihat keseriusan Mitsuki sudah pasti percaya

"Aku mengerti, tapi _Pegasus Ryusei Ken_ku tidak bisa melukainya..."

"Itu serahkan padaku..."

"Eh?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Mitsuki mengumpulkan Cosmo di kedua tangannya dan membentuk busur dan anak panah

"_Itu kan... Kemampuan Henna..._" pikir Seiya

Mitsuki fokus dan membidik Minotaur "_ARTEMIS' ARROW!_"

Panah itu melesat kencang ke arah Minotaur, tapi Minotaur yang melihatnya langsung melompat ke atas, menghindari panah tersebut

"GAWAT!... Tapi bercanda~"

Panah itu berbelok dan mengenai punggung Minotaur, seketika itu berubah menjadi tali Cosmo dan mengikat kencang Minotaur sampai dia jatuh ke tanah

"Panahnya... Berbelok" gumam Minotaur

"Panah Artemis adalah panah yang tak pernah meleset... Dia akan mengikuti targetnya bahkan sampai ujung dunia" ujar Mitsuki "Nah, aku beri kehormatan untuk melakukan ITU..." ucapnya kepada Seiya

"ITU?" tanya Minotaur

"Heh! Tentu saja memotong tandukmu!" ucap Seiya sambil mempersiapkan Pegasus Suisei Kennya

"Tu, tunggu Pegasus! Jangan-"

"_PEGASUS SUISEI KEN!_"

Kali ini Seiya membakar Cosmonya lebih tinggi, jadi dengan mudah satu tanduk Minotaur di potongnya

"ARGH! TANDUKKU! TANDUKKU YANG CANTIK!" Minotaur itu menangisi tanduknya yang berkurang satu

"Nah, akan kupotong yang satu lagi..."

Tapi niat itu terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu gelap sekali, jika tidak dilihat dengan baik pasti terlihat berwarna hitam, tiba-tiba muncul di atas Minotaur yang masih terikat, kenapa aku bilang 'seorang laki-laki'? Karena sosoknya sama persis dengan manusia

"Dasar! Kamu ngapain sih? Sampai tanduk kebangaanmu terpotong seperti ini?" ucapnya kepada si Minotaur

"Tandukku... Huhuhu, tandukku"

"Taku! Ayo kembali, si Medusa udah marah-marah tuh"

"Tanduk~"

"Iya iya kita sambungin nanti..."

Iya pun mengambil tanduk Minotaur yang tergeletak di depan Mitsuki dan Seiya, lalu mempersiapkan teleportasinya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Saint of Athena..." ucapnya sebelum menghilang

"Siapa orang itu?"

.

.

~_Di luar Central Zoo_~

Yuu berdiri sendiri di depan pintu masuk, entah menunggu Mitsuki atau hanya berdiri saja. Sepertinya dia larut dalam pikirannya

_Flashback Mode ON_

Yuu (9 tahun) baru saja pindah ke rumah yang ada di sebelah kediaman Kamishiro dan sekarang orang tuanya sedang berkenalan dengan Satsuki dan Sono-ojiisan

"Ada tamu ya?" tanya Teru (9 tahun), dibelakangnya terlihat Mitsuki (7 tahun) yang bersembunyi karena malu

"Ah, iya... Mereka keluarga Koizumi yang baru pindah ke rumah sebelah"

"Begitu? Namaku Kamishiro Teru, ini adikku Mitsuki" Teru memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan

"Sa, salam kenal..." ucap Mitsuki malu-malu masih bersembunyi di belakang Teru

"Ah salam kenal... Ini anakku, Yuu dan adiknya Shizuka"

"Yoroshiku" ucap mereka pelan

Yuu's POV

Lama-kelamaan... Tanpa kusadari, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Mitsuki-chan. Aku mencoba menutupinya, mendiamkannya, sampai...

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen (SD)_~

"Yuu-niichan..." Shizuka memanggilku

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, buku Mitsuki-chan... Kemarin ketinggalan di rumah kita..."

"Kamu mau aku mengembalikannya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, Shizuka hanya mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah..." aku mengelus rambutnya dengan halus

Tapi, begitu sampai di depan kelas Mitsuki-chan, aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan teman-temannya

"Eh!? Kakak Kaoru-chan ditembak!?" tanya Mitsuki-chan tak percaya

"Iya! Aku dengar dari Hikaru-niichan, katanya murid kelas 6!" ujar Kaoru, teman Mitsuki-chan

"Masa!? KYAA! Kakak Ruu-tan ikemen sih!" seru Ayame -teman Mitsuki-chan juga- ala fangirl

"Ayame-chan..."

"Kenapa? Kan memang kenyataan! Mitsucchi juga suka tipe ikemen kan?"

"Eh!?" wajah Mitsuki-chan berubah merah merona...

Waktu itu, aku belum mengerti betul. Aku salah kaprah dan berpikir "_Kalau aku juga terkenal di kalangan perempuan pasti Mitsuki-chan akan suka padaku!_"

Sejak itulah aku menjadi Playboy, aku tahu yang orang lain pikirkan, karena alasan bodoh seperti itu aku merayu ratusan gadis... Aku juga tahu, tapi begitu aku sadar aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti

_Flashback Mode OFF_

Yuu melihat ke arah pintu masuk kebun binatang tersebut dan menemukan Mitsuki dan Seiya berjalan keluar, dia bermaksud mendiamkan mereka, tapi tidak terduga Mitsuki mendekatinya dan meminta maaf atas ucapannya. Yuu juga meminta maaf atas sikap Playboynya dan berjanji akan mencoba berubah. Akhirnya hubungan mereka berdua dapat kembali seperti semula

.

.

~_Di Tempat Persembunyian Akumu_~

"Tandukku~ Tandukku yang cantik~" Minotaur masih menangisi tanduknya

"Oi! Tolong sambung tanduknya lagi, aku sudah bosan dengar rengekannya" ucap laki-laki tadi ke Medusa

"Kamu! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu ke Medusa-sama!" ucap antek Medusa -yang paling sering disiksa ituloh-

"Kamu... Barusan ngomong apa?" tanyanya dengan deathglare dan hawa pembunuh yang besar

"Ah tidak! Maksud saya, Medusa-sama adalah ajudan kita jadi-"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Walau aku seorang Akumu level 1, aku tidak akan menganggap Medusa sebagai ajudanku..." ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu, sebelum keluar dia sempat berhenti dan kembali berbicara "Satu-satunya ajudanku... Hanyalah Dewi seorang..."

"Dewi?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang misterius dan keluar

"Apa-apaan dia!? Cuman Doopleganger/Shape Shifter hybrid aja sombong!" keluh antek tadi

"Pfft, AHAHAHA!" Medusa yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba tertawa

"Kenapa, Medusa-sama?"

"Tidak... Rasanya tidak cocok siluman katak level rendah sepertimu berkata itu"

Antek itu langsung pasang muka Zelos(?)

"Ya sudahlah, pasang tanduk Minotaur kembali" titahnya

"Siap! Medusa-sama!"

"Dan setelah itu... Bawalah Doopleganger satu itu ke ruang 'penjinakan'..."

Sebuah senyum puas muncul di wajah antek itu, "Dengan senang hati!" setelah berkata itu ia pun keluar dan menyeret Minotaur bersamanya (_Readers: Bussseettt... Kuat bener_)

"Fufufu... Anjing nakal perlu diberi pelajaran..." gumam Medusa

~_Kembali ke Seiya dan Mitsuki_~

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang, yah setidaknya Seiya mengantar Mitsuki pulang, mana mungkin mereka jalan sampai Yokohama kan?

"Mitsuki... Yang kamu bilang sebelum Minotaur muncul itu..." ucap Seiya memecah kesunyian

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Apa kamu serius?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Mitsuki dengan polosnya

Wajah Seiya langsung berubah merah, "Benar!? Kamu itu, su-su-su-su-suka padaku!?"

Kali ini wajah Mitsuki yang berubah merah, "EEHHHH!?"

"Loh? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang 'watashi wa sono yonna no Seiya-kun ga suki dakedo' kan?" (**Note: **Bahasa Jepang, artinya "Tapi aku suka Seiya-kun yang seperti itu)

"Benarkah? Perasaan aku bilangnya itu 'watashiTACHI wa sono yonna no Seiya-kun ga suki dakedo' loh..." (**Note:** Kalau yang ini "Tapi KITA suka Seiya-kun yang seperti itu)

"Eh?" Seiya masang muka dumbfounded...

"Jangan-jangan, Seiya-kun tidak mendengar bagian 'tachi'nya dan pikir aku suka pada Seiya-kun ya?"

"Eh, yah, be-begitulah..." jawab Seiya malu

"Ahaha, ada-ada saja... Lagipula 'suka' yang kumaksud it suka sebagai teman loh..."

"Begitu ya...?" (T^T)

"Se, Seiya-kun...?"

* * *

><p>Wina: Seiya... Kasihan deh...<br>Seiya: Ugh... (T^T)

**「****Date 1- ****完」**

**SELESAI!**  
>Wina: Selesai satu kencan...<br>Mitsuki: Masih 4 lagi ya? *pasrah*  
>Wina: Fight Mitsuki... Oya, selama fic ini saya tidak akan membalas review... Mohon maaf ya<br>Mitsuki: Dan lagi, kayaknya ada karakter baru lagi tuh... 'Dewi' itu siapa? Athena? Demeter? Persephone?  
>Wina: Ada deh! Berhubungan sama reinkarnasimu sebelumnya!<br>Mitsuki: Diana?  
>Wina: Iya~<br>Mitsuki: Hmm... Oya, projek tentang Goldies 100 tahun lalu gimana?  
>Wina: Oh, itu terpaksa di tunda... Soalnya aku gak sabar ngebuat yang ini!<br>Mitsuki: *sweatdrop*  
>Wina: Sudahlah, kita tutup yuk!<br>Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis  
>Wina: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!<br>Wina, Mitsuki: Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~  
>Wina: Coming up next is Andromeda!<br>Mitsuki: Dimarahin Sophie-chan tuh...  
>Wina: Ehehe, jangan marah dulu Sophie-chan! Shun gak kegatelan kok!<p> 


	2. Andromeda's Chain of Faith

Happy St. Valentine's Day Minna~ Berhubung hari kasih sayang ini, saya memutuskan untuk megupdate fic kencan ini!  
>Maaf belakangan ini jarang update ya, banyak tugas di sekolah ( ^_^;) apalagi B. Indo<p>

Well, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus Bold=surat

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya... Kecuali Sophie, dia OC Gianti-Faith

* * *

><p>~<em>Tempat persembunyian Akumu, Ruang 'Penjinakan'<em>~

Ruangan yang gelap, hanya ada sebuah ventilasi yang dilapisi kaca tempat cahaya dapat masuk... Bisa diduga, ruangan ini dipenuhi alat penyiksaan. Sekarang ini ruangan tersebut sedang di gunakan antek Medusa -yang siluman katak level rendah itu- untuk 'menjinakkan' si Doopleganger -kita sebut saja seperti itu-

"Dasar! Bisa-bisanya kamu mempermalukanku di depan Medusa-sama!" serunya sambil mencambuk si Doopleganger yang sekarang diikat ke dinding dengan rantai

Walau tubuhnya sudah penuh luka cambukan dan luka siksaan lainnya, ia masih bisa tersenyum licik, "Aku memalukanmu? Bukankah kamu yang mempermalukan diri sendiri?" sindirnya

"Ka, kamu!" dia kembali mengangkat cambuk itu dan bersiap mengayunkannya, tapi niatannya itu terhenti oleh suara Akumu lain

"Kamu sedang apa, siluman katak?" tanya sosok yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, ia menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi badannya dari atas ke bawah, jubah itu juga memiliki penutup kepala yang mengakibatkan wajahnya tidak terlihat

"Kamu... Malaikat kematian?" tanya antek tersebut

"Heh, sepertinya 'malaikat' tidak terlalu cocok ya? Aku lebih memilih dipanggil 'shinigami'..." ucap sosok itu

"Aku tidak peduli, sedang apa kamu di sini? Meskipun kamu Akumu level 1, ruangan ini hanya boleh dimasuki orang yang bersangkutan"

"Hn? Bukankah aku orang yang bersangkutan? Aku datang menjemputnya..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk si Doopleganger yang entah bagaimana telah lepas dari rantai-rantai itu dan berdiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya

"Ba, bagaimana kamu bisa lepas!?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabmu... Penjinakan hari ini sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut, begitu dia keluar, si Shinigami tersenyum kecil dan mengikutinya

"Hahh... Makin hari makin menjadi aja siksaannya" keluh Doopleganger

"Bukankah kamu yang salah? Menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan 'Medusa-sama tersayang'nya" balas Shinigami

"Urusai, memangnya kamu mau apa denganku?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mau memberikan ini" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tali yang bercahaya

"Tali?"

"Bukan cuma tali, ini tali kuat yang berhasil mengikat Minotaur"

"Oh iya dia diikat ya? Aku terlalu kesal dengan tangisannya sampai tidak sadar. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ini adalah tali COSMO"

"Makanya, apa hub- Tunggu! Coba kulihat!" ucap si Doopleganger itu sambil merampas tali tersebut dari tangan sang Shinigami, "Cosmo ini..."

Sebuah senyum penuh arti muncul di wajah Shinigami yang masih tertutup itu "Akhirnya kamu sadar ya? Pemilik Cosmo itu..."

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

Andromeda's Chain of Faith

.

アンドロメダの信仰の鎖

.

Andoromeda no Shinkō no Kusari

* * *

><p>"Ah Ah... Gagal lagi..." keluh Mitsuki, dia sekarang sedang duduk di tengah kamarnya sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang direntangkan ke depan, "OK, ayo coba sekali lagi" ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan memancarkan Cosmonya, Cosmo itu berkumpul di tangan yang direntangkannya. Cosmo itu perlahan-lahan berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah pedang, tapi tak lama bentuknya hancur dan Cosmo itu memudar<p>

Mitsuki's POV

"Aneh, padahal aku bisa membuat busur dan panah dalam satu detakan jantung(!?). Tapi senjata lain... Sama sekali tidak bisa" ucapku dengan nada sedih dan kecewa yang bercampur, "Apa memang perlu bakat seperti Henna-chan, ya? Kemampuanku hanya setengah-setengah, salah deh, setengah saja tidak..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu dan tersentak bangun, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang atau dengan kata lain, ada orang yang mendekat. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Mungkin aku harus jelaskan dari awal... Sejak lahir, kepekaanku terhadap sekeliling berada jauh diatas manusia normal. Aku tidak pernah tersesat -saat hiking, atau di hutan dan tempat lainnya-, tapi kalau aku ada di bagian kota yang jalannya sama sekali tidak kuketahui, aku lebih memilih bertanya kepada orang daripada menggunakan kemampuanku itu, kota kan lebih berbahaya dari hutan... Selain itu, aku selalu bisa menemukan benda yang hilang. Dan juga saat seseorang datang, pasti aku mengetahuinya sebelum orang itu benar-benar sampai di hadapanku. Lebih parah lagi, dokter yang pernah memeriksaku bilang, kelima inderaku juga jauh diatas rata-rata. Sampai-sampai penciumanku dibandingin sama anjing(_ALL: Hah?_), penglihatanku dibandingin sama burung elang(_ALL: Busettt_). Tapi bukan itu yang parah, yang parah itu... Indera keenamku juga diatas rata-rata, aku bisa merasakan 'makhluk halus'. Biasanya aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi di hari-hari tertentu aku... Bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan 'makhluk halus', aku benci itu. Niisan juga memiliki indera keenam yang tinggi sepertiku, tapi Niisan lebiih hebat, dia bisa membedakan roh dan manusia... Enaknya

Loh? Kok malah curhat ya? Kebawa suasana... Maaf ya, readers sekalian. OK, back to the story

Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan tersentak bangun, sebuah bayangan terpantul di pintu geser kamarku -soalnya pintu geser Jepang-. Dia meraih gagang pintuku dan membukanya

"Mitsuki? Kenapa posisimu begitu?" ternyata Niisan lah bayangan yang kulihat tadi, syukurlah...

"Ah, tidak... Kupikir siapa" jawabku

"Ooh... Kupikir kamu melihat hantu perang lagi!"

"Niisan! Jangan ingatkan aku dong!" seruku dengan wajah memerah

"Gomen gomen. Oya, ada telepon buatmu tuh!"

"Eh? Dari siapa?"

"Dari Shun, buruan jawab gih!"

"Siap~" candaku

Normal POV

Mitsuki berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang terletak di lorong dekat pintu masuk

"Halo? Shun-kun ya?" ucapnya setelah mengangkat telepon ke telinganya

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan..." balas Shun -lewat telepon tentunya-

"Ada apa?"

"Ng, kamu sibuk gak?"

"Nggak kok, soalnya hari Minggu"

"Baguslah... Ng, aku mau ajak kamu jalan-jalan, sendirian"

"Wah, tumben... Memangnya ada acara apa?" balas Mitsuki dengan polosnya

"Eh... Agak susah dijelasin lewat telepon, nanti saat aku datang menjemputmu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu ya"

"OK, jaa..." ucap Shun sebelum menutup telepon

Mitsuki juga meletakkan kembali telepon rumahnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung

"Shun mo ngapain?" tanya Teru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Mitsuki di lorong

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa, cuma ngajak jalan..." jawab Mitsuki dengan polosnya

"Ooh... WWHHHAAAATTTTT!?" jerit Teru dengan suara yang cetar membahana(?)

~_Di Kamar Mitsuki_~

Mitsuki sedang mengganti bajunya, mana mungkin dia jalan-jalan dengan kaos rumah dan celana pendek kan? Yaah, baju yang dia pilih juga _simple_, sebuah kaos putih, jaket hitam dan celana jeans pendek (diatas paha kayaknya(!?))

"Ah, kayaknya bawa tas saja ya?" gumamnya setelah selesai mengganti baju

Ia langsung membuka lemari gesernya dan mengambil tas coklat yang dia pakai saat 'kencan'nya dengan Seiya kemarin

"Ng... Dompet, HP, air mineral botolan, bawa iPod gak ya? Ah gak usah deh, bawa _headset_ HPku saja..." gumamnya lagi saat memasukkan benda-benda yang disebutnya diatas dan beberapa benda lain

"MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII(Capslock jebol)" teriak Teru sambil melesat masuk ke kamar Mitsuki

"Nii, san? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Mitsuki agak cengo

"Tadi, kamu bilang apa soal Shun? Dia ajak apa?" Teru menginterogasi Mitsuki

"Eh? Ajak jalan-jalan..." jawab Mitsuki masih dengan polosnya

"Apa ada orang lain yang ikut?"

"Ng... Kayaknya tidak, cuma aku dan Shun-kun" masih dengan polosnya...

"APA!?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mitsuki, adikku tersayang, itu namanya... KENCAN!"

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhh!?"

"Kamu pernah mengajak Seiya *nelen ludah* kencan, masa tidak tahu!?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Kalau aku yang mengajak sih aku tahu itu kencan, tapi kalau orang lain..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju! Aku ikut!"

"Tapi Shun-kun bilang mau jalan sendirian-"

"TIDAK! Aku harus menjagamu! Karena, aku sudah janji pada Kaasan dan Tousan!"

Wajah Mitsuki berubah terkejut tapi di saat yang sama,sedih. "Niisan, masih ingat ya?" ucapnya pelan

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah lupa..."

Sebuah kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya, wajah kedua adik-kakak itu berubah sedih. Saat ekspresi mereka sama seperti ini, wajah mereka juga tampak hampir seperti kembar. Ah, tapi bukan itu yang penting. Pasti readers sekalian tahu saat Atsuko -ibu Teru dan Mitsuki- meninggal, ia meminta Teru menjaga Mitsuki, dan ketika ia 10 tahun -berarti Mitsuki 8 tahun-, ia juga membuat janji yang sama kepada ayahnya sebelum dia pergi dan menghilang

_Flashback Mode ON_

Ini terjadi sekitar 2 minggu setelah nenek Mitsuki dan Teru meninggal, ketika pagi-pagi buta, langit masih gelap, dan seakan-akan mendukung suasana, berkabut. Terlihat sebuah sosok pria dewasa berambut coklat keperengguan yang sedang berjalan di jalan setapak menuju pintu keluar

"Otousan?" panggil Mitsuki dari belakang sosok itu

Sosok itu menoleh, "Mitsuki?" balas sosok yang tidak lain, tidak bukan adalah Satsuki, "Kenapa kamu bangun pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka

"Aku merasakan seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap jadi kuikuti..." jawab sang gadis kecil sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Bukan hanya aku, Niisan juga datang" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang ada di samping jalan setapak itu

Tak perlu waktu lama, Teru cilik berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu. Wajahnya serius dan menatap tajam Satsuki, "Tousan, kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya seolah tahu tujuan Satsuki

Satsuki menghela napas panjang dan berdiri, "Maaf ya Mitsuki, Teru. Aku harus pergi..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap kedua anaknya yang sekarang berdiri berdekatan

"Eh? Kapan Otousan akan kembali?" tanya Mitsuki

"Otousan tidak tahu... mungkin minggu depan, bulan depan, mungkin tidak akan pernah" jawab Satsuki

"KENAPA!?" seru Teru, "Kaasan sudah meninggal, Baachan juga meninggal, sekarang kamu mau pergi tanpa jaminan akan pernah kembali!? Kemana janji 'Kita akan selalu bersama'mu!?"

"Teru, aku juga merasa berat meninggalkan kalian. Tapi percaya saat aku mengatakan ini: Aku hidup demi kalian, kepergian ini juga kulakukan demi membuat masa depan yang bahagia untuk kalian..." ujar Satsuki

"Otousan... Okaasan dan Obaachan sudah pergi, aku tidak mau kehilangan Otousan juga!" ucap Mitsuki dengan mata berair

"Mitsuki... Aku, Atsuko dan Okaasama tidak benar-benar pergi, kita akan terus bersamamu disini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadanya, "Teru, tolong jaga Mitsuki..."

"Kh!" Teru terlihat marah, tapi matanya yang mulai berair berkata lain

Satsuki menatap mata Teru, "_Kamu punya mata ibumu..._" pikir Satsuki

Teru juga memandangi ayahnya itu, tinjunya ia kepal kencang... Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia buka kepalan tangannya dan sambil menatap mata Satsuki berkata "Aku janji..."

Satsuki tersenyum, iakembali berjalan dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah mereka tersebut. Mitsuki langsung mengejar Satsuki, tapi begitu keluar gerbang, sosok ayahnya sudah menghilang

Mitsuki langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa, "_Otousan... Kumohon, pulanglah dengan selamat..._"

_Flashback Mode OFF_

DING DONG! (bunyi bel)

"Ah, sepertinya Shun-kun sudah sampai... Niisan, aku pergi dulu ya?" pamit Mitsuki

"Fuh, baiklah. Aku tidak mungkin menghentikanmu" walau aneh, Teru akhirnya membiarkan Mitsuki pergi jalan dengan Shun, Mitsuki tersenyum dan melambai sebelum pergi

Teru mendesah panjang melihat Mitsuki pergi, "Aku sudah melanggar janjiku dengan pergi ke Amerika selama 3 tahun, aku tidak ingin melanggarnya lebih jauh... Tapi tanpa kusadari, Mitsuki sudah tumbuh dewasa... Dia dikelilingi teman yang peduli dan yang dia pedulikan juga, aku merasa seolah-olah perlindunganku tidak dibutuhkan lagi" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Mitsuki dan Shun

"EH?" itulah kata yang pertama diucapkan Mitsuki ketika melihat Shun

"Kenapa Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Shun

"Ah, tidak... Baju kita, sama"

Bagaimana gak sama? Sekarang ini Shun mengenakan jaket hitam dan kaos putih serta celana jeans yang sama persis dengan Mitsuki, yah gak pendek sih...

"Wah iya ya? Berarti kita sehati ya? Ahaha..."

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar canda Shun, akhirnya mereka memulai 'kencan' mereka. Tapi ada maksud tersembunyi di balik ini...

.

.

"Ah"

"Ada apa Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Shun yang agak bingung dengan sang gadis berambut cream yang tiba-tiba berhenti

"Ini... Tempat kita pertama bertemu kan?" ucap Mitsuki sambil menunjuk sebuah klinik

"Eh? Wah... Benar, sudah sebulan lebih sejak itu ya?" komentar sang pria berambut hijau lumut

"Iya... Waktu itu aku menanyakan jalan kepada Shun-kun"

"Kamu lagi mengantarkan God Cloth Artemis ya?"

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Kamui itu?"

"Kamui itu disimpan di ruang kerja Saori-san, hampir setiap hari Saori-san bengong memperhatikan Kamui itu"

"Bengong?"

"Iya... Pandangannya fokus melihat Kamui itu, tak memperdulikan ada orang yang masuk atau dokumen-dokumen yang sedang ia tanda tangani"

"Wah, apa karena keberadaan Artemis belum diketahui? Saori-san khawatir dengan kakaknya itu ya?"

"Ahaha, mungkin"

Keduanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan jalan mereka, tak lama Mitsuki kembali memecah kesunyian

"Naa, Shun-kun?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ng, sebenarnya kenapa kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan? Tidak mungkin kamu, ng, lupakan"

"Tidak mungkin apa?"

"Ng... Agak susah mengatakannya, tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya?"

Shun mengangguk mantap

"Niisan bilang yang seperti ini itu... Ke, kencan" ucap Mitsuki dengan pipi agak memerah

Shun _blush_ berat, wajahnya merah merona. Mirip seorang gadis. "Bu, BUKAN! Bukan kencan! Sebenarnya ini, ano, etto"

"Apa?" tanya Mitsuki masih dengan pipi memerah

Shun menenangkan diri, "Sebenarnya, belakangan ini Sophie suka murung... Jadi, aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan semangatnya"

Mitsuki menghela napas lega, "Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa mengajakku?"

"Kupikir, karena kalian sahabatan dan sama-sama gadis-" Shun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata terakhir tadi, "Eh, gitulah"

"Sama-sama apa?"

"Nggak kok! Gak usah dipikirin. Lebih penting lagi, kamu setuju atau tidak?"

"Setuju dong! Akan kulakukan apa saja agar Sophie-chan ceria kembali!" jawab sang gadis dengan senyum berbinar-binar yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama(?), untung Shun udah punya Sophie

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Tapi itu juga berarti mereka harus pergi ke...

"Ma, MALL!?" jerit Mitsuki begitu sampai di _Ground Floor_ Mall tersebut

"Kenapa? Bukankah gadis remaja suka ke Mall?" tanya Shun

"Suka sih, membeli buku atau ngemil... Tapi, kalo Shopping sih..."

Shun hanya terkekeh kecil, "_Benar-benar mirip_" pikirnya

.

.

"Wah, liat tuh! Mereka pacaran ya?"

"Eh? Apa gak salah? Bukannya mereka berdua cewek?"

"Lihat yang bener! Yang rambut hijau itu cowok!"

"Wah, iya ya? Kalau gitu mereka pasti pacaran, bajunya aja _matching_"

Begitulah gosip-gosip yang keluar dari beberapa gadis yang ada di Mall itu

"_Inilah yang kubenci... Gosip sembarangan pasti muncul kalau aku jalan dengan cowok_" pikir Mitsuki yang mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu, ini salah satu saat dimana dia benci inderanya yang diatas normal itu "_Ya sudahlah, diamkan saja... Diamkan saja_"

Akhirnya Mitsuki mendiamkan gosip-gosip itu dan fokus membantu Shun menghibur Sophie. Mereka berjalan mengelilingi Mall itu lantai demi lantai, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menghibur Sophie dan sepanjang itu, makin banyak gosip tentang mereka berdua

"_Diamkan Mitsuki, diamkan..._" entah berapa kali Mitsuki berpikir seperti itu

"Wah" ucap Shun tiba-tiba

"Ng? Ada apa Shun-kun?" tanya Mitsuki

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir Sophie pasti kelihatan manis memakai _dress_ ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah _dress_ _frilly_ berwarna oranye cerah

"Iya ya... Tapi Shun-kun, coba lihat _tag price_nya" balas Mitsuki sembari sweatdrop

"Ng? ... YA AMPUN NOLNYA BERAPA ITU!?" jeritnya

"Aku bilang Sophie-chan pasti tidak suka kamu menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk menghiburnya"

"Benar juga ya... Kalau begitu apa dong?"

"Hmm... Sophie-chan suka kotak musik kan? Bagaimana kalau kita membelikannya satu?" usul Mitsuki

"Kotak musik memangnya tidak mahal?"

"Ehehe, kita lihat saja nanti~"

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepala Shun, "_Apa yang direncanakannya?_"

"Shun-kun? Kok melamun? Lebih baik kita cari toko yang menjual kotak musik..."

"Ah, iya..."

Keduanya pun kembali menyusuri Mall itu, mencari sebuah toko yang menjual kotak musik. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak menemukan satu toko pun. Akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk bertanya kepada _security_ yang kebetulan mereka temui

"Toko yang menjual kotak musik? Ada ada, kalau tidak salah di lantai 4... Toko itu satu-satunya yang menjualnya di Mall ini" jawabnya

Wajah keduanya langsung berubah cerah bagaikan anak kecil, "Terima kasih pak!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka bergegas pergi ke lantai 4

"Shun-kun, naik lift saja!" usul Mitsuki, kebetulan mereka berjalan di depan lift

"Ide bagus, Mitsuki-chan"

Mereka masuk ke salah satu lift dan menekan tombol lantai 4, hanya mereka berdua yang menaiki lift itu. Lift itu naik, naik, dan naik. Tapi saat mencapai lantai 4, lift itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan lampu lift itu ikut mati

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mitsuki

"Mitsuki-chan? Dimana kamu?" tanya Shun, maklumlah lift itu gelap sekali

"Disini..."

"Dimana?"

Tiba-tiba Shun merasa seseorang memegang tangannya

"Ini aku, Shun-kun..." ternyata orang itu adalah Mitsuki, "Lebih baik begini dari pada kita terpisah kan?" ucapnya dengan polos

"I-i-i-ya..." ucap Shun terbata-bata, untung lampunya mati, kalau tidak wajahnya yang merah merona pasti kelihatan jelas

Tepat saat itu lampu darurat menyala, pintu lift itu terbuka

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Hades..." ucap orang yang berdiri di depan lift itu, ia memakai kimono putih dengan ikat kepala segitiga, seperti hantu saja

"Uhm, apa ini?" tanya Shun dan Mitsuki sweatdrop

"Eh? Kok gak takut?"

"_Harus bilang sejujurnya nih?_" pikir mereka berdua bersamaan

"Ya sudahlah! Selamat datang di Rumah Hantu 'Underworld'!"

"Rumah hantu?"

"Iya! Lantai 4 ini sudah dimodifikasi jadi rumah hantu!"

"Loh? Kalo gitu toko yang jual kotak musiknya dimana?"

"Ah, kalau itu sih ada di lantai 3..."

"Loh? Katanya ada di lantai 4"

"Jangan-jangan yang ngasih tau itu _security_ gendut yang megangin donat dan ada kumis jojon ya?"

"Eh? I-iya..."

"Dia itung 1 dari Ground Floor, jadi lantai 3 berubah menjadi lantai 4 deh"

"Ooh... Kalau begitu kita turun dulu deh..."

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi lift mereka tidak mau turun

"Ahaha, aku lupa bilang! Lift ini sudah dimodifikasi juga! Kalian harus melewati Rumah Hantu ini kalau mau turun!"

"EEEHHHH!?"

Begitulah, Shun dan Mitsuki terpaksa masuk ke Rumah Hantu itu

"KYYAAA!" jerit seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk pacarnya

"UWWAAHH!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang langsung memeluk ibunya

"GYYYYAAAA! #$%^&*|/{! AMPUN TUHAN! BUDDHA! ZEUS JUGA BOLEH!" itu... teriakan seorang pria dewasa loh ( =_=;)

Sementara Shun dan Mitsuki... Mereka dengan tenangnya berjalan menyusuri Rumah Hantu itu, ada banyak hantu yang menakuti mereka, tapi tidak sekali mereka menjerit

"Tidak diduga Mitsuki-chan berani ya?" ujar Shun memecah kesunyian

"Eh? Yah, begitulah._ Aku sudah biasa soalnya_" Gimana gak biasa? Mitsuki sudah pernah ketemu hantu korban kebakaran, hantu yang kepalanya terbalik, youkai rokuro-kubi, yuki-onna, kuchisake-onna bahkan kuntilanak! Dia juga udah ketemu monster-monster di Akumu, hantu-hantu di rumah hantu mah lewat...

"_Walau ada satu hantu yang aku takuti sih..._" pikir Mitsuki, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kakinya dari bawah, ia langsung melihat ke bawah dan menemukan hantu yang memakai seragam militer Jepang

Kalian pasti mengira bakal ada reaksi datar dari Mitsuki kan? Tapi malah kebalikannya loh...

"KKYYYAAAA!" jeritnya sambil *ehem* memeluk Shun yang berdiri di sampingnya

"W-w-w-wah!? Mitsuki-chan!? Ada apa!?" tanya Shun yang ikut panik dan kaget

Mitsuki tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke arah hantu tadi

"Ng? Mitsuki-chan... Kamu takut, hantu dari zaman perang?" tanya Shun

Mitsuki mempererat dekapannya dan mengangguk pelan

"Tenanglah, tuh hantunya sudah-" kata-kata Shun terputus ketika melihat sebuah papan di depannya, ia membaca tulisan yang ada didalamnya "Mulai titik ini anda akan memasuki kengerian zaman perang. Persiapkan diri anda... Ya, am, pun"

Shun mendesah panjang, ia melingkari pundak Mitsuki dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mitsuki, "Tenanglah Mitsuki-chan... Aku ada disini" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan sang gadis

.

.

DUAR!

OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!

BOOM!

AAARRRGGGHHH!

Kira-kira begitulah _sound effect_ yang dipasang di bagian rumah hantu itu, benar-benar mengesankan suasana perang, di kiri-kanan juga banyak 'korban-korban' perang yang terluka sana-sini dan 'meminta tolong'

Shun tidak begitu tenang saat berjalan di sana. Bukan, bukan karena pemain-pemain rumah hantu itu. Tapi karena Mitsuki masih 'lengket' di badannya, tubuh gadis itu gemetaran tidak berhenti

"Mitsuki-chan..." Shun memecah kesunyian yang tidak enak itu (Emang makanan?), "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu takut dengan hantu dari zaman perang? Apa karena wujud mereka yang penuh luka?"

Gemetar Mitsuki sedikit mereda, dengan pelan ia membuka matanya -walau masih menolak melihat ke sekililingnya- "Bukan, itu memang menyeramkan, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku takut..."

"Lalu apa?"

"... Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak tahu perang sudah berakhir, ada yang menjerit minta tolong kepadaku, ada yang membunuh satu sama lain..."

Shun memperhatikan sang gadis dengan pandangan... Iba?

"Luka mereka, jeritan kesakitan mereka, air mata mereka... Penderitaan yang terus berlanjut meski sudah mati. Semuanya terjadi di depan mataku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu"

Dekapan Mitsuki semakin kencang, matanya mulai berair, sepertinya benar-benar merasa bersalah tidak dapat menolong korban-korban perang itu

"Saat itulah mereka..."

"Mereka apa?"

Mitsuki menelan ludah, "Dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, mereka mengatakan kepadaku... 'Kenapa? Kenapa kalian bisa hidup dengan damai sementara kita menderita!? Kenapa hanya kami yang harus menanggung rasa sakit ini!? Kenapa kalian tidak menanggung beban yang sama!?', setelah berkata itu mereka mengikuti selama entah berapa lama. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk 'tidak melihat'..."

"Tidak melihat?"

"Jika kugenggam erat Locket pemberian ibuku, mereka akan menghilang, akan terbentuk sebuah _barrier_ antara aku dengan dunia mereka, mereka tidak dapat menyentuhku dan aku tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi... Tapi tetap saja, perkataan mereka dan pandangan mereka cukup untuk membuatku trauma, setiap kali aku melihat perang atau darah yang bercucuran, ingatan yang kupendam dalam-dalam itu kembali muncul ke permukaan" jelas Mitsuki sambil menangis di dada Shun

Shun mengelus rambut Mitsuki dengan lembut, ia terus melakukannya sampai mereka keluar dari rumah hantu itu

.

.

Begitu keluar, Mitsuki sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi saat itulah sesuatu terjadi

"Mitsuki-chan... Kita sudah keluar loh" ucap Shun dengan wajah memerah

Mitsuki ikut tersadar dan melepas dekapannya, "Ma-ma-ma-MAAF!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah

"Tidak apa... Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi membeli kotak musik itu"

Mitsuki mengangguk, mereka berdua menggunakan eskalator untuk turun ke lantai 3 tempat toko yang menjual kotak musik itu berada

~_SKIP TIME_~

Begitu sampai di toko yang menjual kotak musik itu, mereka langsung memilih kotak musik. Tapi karena merasa tak ada yang cocok, mereka memutuskan memesan khusus sebuah kotak musik, saat menanyakan harganya...

"LI, LIMA JUTTTTAAAA!?" teriak mereka

"Iya, itu yang paling murah" jawab _salesman_ toko itu

"Uang sih bukan masalah... Kapan kira-kira selesainya?" tanya Mitsuki

"Uhm, paling cepat... 1 bulan"

"Ah"

"Ah"

"Ah?"

"1 bulan? Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Shun

"Maaf, tidak bisa"

"_Kalau tunggu sebulan Sophie sudah jadi kayak gimana?_" pikir Shun

Mitsuki menghela napas panjang, ia langsung menarik tangan Shun keluar toko itu

"WAH!? Mitsuki-chan? Kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti~"

"?"

~_ANOTHER SKIP TIME_~

"Awawawawawa..."

"Shun-kun? Kenapa menganga begitu?"

"Tempat ini... PA-PABRIK KOTAK MUSSSIIIIIKKKK!?" jeritnya dengan penuh keterkejutan dan ketidak-percayaan

"Iya, Olympia Corporation bergerak di semua bidang kecuali militer" jawab Mitsuki dengan enteng, "Kupikir kita bisa mendapat sebuah kotak musik di sini"

"_Wah, nggak 'Abuse of Power' tuh?_" pikir Shun sweatdrop

.

.

Begitu memasuki pabrik itu, mereka disambut sapaan hangat dari para pekerja pabrik

"Wah Mitsuki-chan! Kamu sudah besar ya? Tambah cantik saja!"

"Mitsuki-chan! Tumben datang ke sini? Bawa pacar lagi, ahaha"

"Mitsuki-chan? Ya ampun, saya hampir tidak mengenalimu! Sudah besar sekali! Tambah se** aja!"

OK, abaikan komentar terakhir itu. Kita langsung ke kantor manager pabrik itu saja

"Mitsuki-chan, ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya manager pabrik itu

"Manager-san, mungkin ini _Abuse of Power_... Tapi apa kita bisa mengambil salah satu kotak musik dari sini?" tanya Mitsuki to the point

"_Wah, ternyata dia nyadar_" pikir Shun

"Hmm... Kebetulan ada 1 kotak musik yang bisa kalian ambil"

"Benarkah!?"

"Iya, tunggu dulu kuambil ya..."

~_SKIP TIME (Gak bosen-bosen_)~

"Ini dia" ucap sang manager sambil memberikan sebuah kotak musik berwarna biru pucat dengan ukiran-ukiran timbul berwarna putih keperakan

"Cantik sekali..." komentar Shun

"Loh? Kotak musik ini... Mirip kotak musik ibuku di rumah" ujar Mitsuki

"Eh?"

"Hanya warnanya yang berbeda, milik Okaasan berwarna hijau pucat"

"Sudah kuduga kamu sadar, kotak musik ini sebenarnya dipesan Sono-san untuk ulang tahunmu tempo hari, tapi tidak jadi diambil beliau dengan alasan sudah punya hadiah lain" jelas Manager, "Dan bukan hanya warnanya yang berbeda loh, coba buka deh"

Mitsuki pun membuka kotak musik tersebut. Seperti yang anda duga, sebuah musik melantun dari kotak tersebut (_Readers: Ya iyalah! Kotak Musik!_). Tapi lagu itu, bukanlah lagu biasa...

"Musik ini... Bukankah ini Dareka no Tame ni ~What Can I Do for Someone~?" ujar Mitsuki

"Eh!? Lagu AKB48 itu!?" tanya Shun dengan tidak percaya

"PING PONG! Kalian benar!" canda Manager itu

"Sepertinya Sophie-chan akan suka ini ya?" tanya Mitsuki

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Shun, "Ng, Manager-san. Apa benar tidak apa-apa kita mengambil ini?"

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya ini kan hadiah untukmu, Mitsuki-chan. Anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahun yang terlambat dari kami. Hahaha"

Sebuah senyum bak seorang dewi muncul di wajah Mitsuki "Terima kasih"

.

.

~_Beberapa hari kemudian di Sanctuary, Kuil Scorpio_~

"SOPHIE! DIMANA KAMU!? ADA PAKET UNTUKMU!" teriak Milo sambil mondar mandir di kuilnya

Tak lama, Sophie keluar dari kamarnya "Ada apa Kak Milo?" tanyanya pelan, tampaknya dia masih murung

"GAK DENGER? ADA PAKET BUATMU!" ucap Milo masih teriak-teriak, Sophie sontak menutupi telinganya

"Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas! Tidak usah teriak-teriak dong!" serunya

"HAH!? NGOMONG APA BARUSAN!? GAK KEDENGERAN!?"

"_Ah, aku lupa. Kemarin indera Kak Milo dihilangkan... Sepertinya belum kembali sepenuhnya ya?_" pikir Sophie

Milo menatap adik adopsinya itu dengan pandangan bingung, "_Ah sudahlah, ini paketmu!_" pikirnya sambil menyodorkan paket tadi, dia tahu adiknya bisa membaca pikirannya

Sophie menerima paket itu dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Di kamar, dengan hati-hati ia membuka paket tersebut. Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat kotak musik berwarna biru pucat dengan ukiran-ukiran timbul berwarna putih keperakan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Sebuah kertas juga tergeletak di atas kotak musik tersebut. Sang gadis berambut biru itu meraihnya dan mulai membacanya

**Dear Sophie,**

**Apa kabar? Belakangan ini kamu terlihat murung, jadi aku mau mencoba menghiburmu. Aku... Bisa dibilang membeli kotak musik ini bersama Mitsuki-chan, semoga kamu bisa kembali ceria**

**Love,  
>Shun<strong>

Begitu selesai membaca, dia meletakkan surat tersebut dan meraih kotak musik itu, dibukanya dan sebuah lagu langsung melantun. Lagu Dareka no Tame ni ~What Can I Do for Someone~ by AKB48 yang diubah khusus menjadi lagu untuk kotak musik

Selagi mendengarkan, sebuah senyuman yang telah hilang entah berapa lama akhirnya kembali muncul di wajah sang gadis, "_Terima kasih Shun, Mitsuki-san..._" pikirnya

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Date 2- ****完」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina:  
>Akhirnya selesai~ Kali ini gak begitu romantik ya? Maaf<br>Oya! Bagi yang mau mendengar musik Dareka no Tame ni ~What Can I Do for Someone~ by AKB48 yang diubah khusus menjadi lagu untuk kotak musik... Silahkan cari di Youtube! Ada loh! Tulis aja "dareka no tameni music box"  
>Sekian dulu, maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek...<p>

Next Up is... PHOENIX!


	3. Phoenix's Flame and Angel's Feather

Akhirnya Mid Semester lewat juga~ *Nari-nari gaje* OK, sebagai perayaan. Fic ini JAUH lebih panjang dari biasanya! Akan ada rahasia yang akan terbongkar dan jurus baru untuk Mitsuki~!

OK, _Happy Reading~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran, jurus

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya... Kecuali Henna, dia OC Ketrin'Shirouki

* * *

><p>Selamat siang semua, ini Mitsuki. Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak 'kencan'ku dengan Seiya-kun dan Shun-kun. Aahh, memikirkannya saja sudah tidak enak. Apalagi mengingat hal-hal yang kulakukan... Jangan-jangan aku ini gadis nakal ya? Ah ah, bagaimana ini? Ya sudah, keluarkan pikiran-pikiran kotor barusan... Fokus ke PRku<p>

Ah, aku belum bilang ya? Sekarang ini aku sedang mengerjakan PR Biologiku, yah walau kumpulnya hari Senin nanti... Tapi tidak ada salahnya mengerjakannya dari sekarang kan?

(Musik Opening _Magnet_)

Eh? Aah, HPku bunyi... Ehehe, mungkin aneh ya? Memakai lagu Vocaloid untuk dering SMS masuk, ngomong-ngomong Vocaloid favoritku itu Kokone dan IA- Kok malah ngomongin itu? OK, _Back to the story..._

Aku meraih HPku dan membukanya, SMSnya dari... Ikki-kun? Tidak biasanya... Apa terjadi sesuatu ya? Lebih baik cepat-cepat kubuka

.

.

Tapi tanpa kusadari, SMS itu merupakan awal dari kisah yang tak terduga dan menyakitkan...

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

Phoenix's Flame and Angel's Feather

.

フェニックスの炎と天使の羽

.

Fenikkusu no Honō to Tenshi no Hane

* * *

><p>Mitsuki mulai membaca SMS tersebut...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Ikki<strong>

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: -NONE-**

**Mitsuki... Ini Ikki **(_Author: Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi!?_)  
><strong>Lihatlah ke belakang...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah? SMS yang aneh... Memangnya di belakang ada ap-<em> WAH!? IKKI-KUN!?" sang gadis kaget setengah mati, ketika ia berbalik ia menemukan Ikki berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat, sepucat mayat.

"Mitsuki... Tasukete..." ucap Ikki pelan sebelum pelan-pelan jatuh ke arah Mitsuki. Pasti kalian berpikir Ikki akan jatuh ke pelukan Mitsuki bukan? Tapi berbeda... Gadis ini secara refleks bangun dan menyingkir, mengakibatkan sang Saint Phoenix jatuh dan 'mencium' buku PR Biologi Mitsuki

"Ikki-kun, daijoubu?" tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah khawatir, mengkhawatirkan temannya dan PRnya yang tinggal 1 nomor lagi(?)

"Tidak... ARGH! AKU MAU MATI SAJJJAAAA!" jerit Ikki sambil menjambak rambutnya(?), membuat Mitsuki sontak jawdrop+sweatdrop

.

.

Sang gadis berambut cream menyerahkan sebuah gelas dari tanah liat berisi teh hijau kepada Ikki dan Teru -Dia mendengar Ikki teriak-teriak gak jelas-, mereka sekarang duduk di lorong depan kamar Mitsuki dan Teru yang kebetulan terbuka dan menghadap kebun

"Nah, Ikki... Coba kamu jelaskan alasan kamu mau mati" canda Teru sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya

Ikki hanya memandangi teh hijau di genggamannya dan tak menjawab, Mitsuki juga memandanginya dengan khawatir sebelum meneguk teh hijaunya. Itulah saat Ikki membuka mulutnya...

"Aku, bertemu dengan Esmeralda." ucap Ikki

BUUUHHHH!

Kata-katannya itu sukses membuat Teru menyemburkan teh hijaunya, sementara Mitsuki langsung tersedak-sedak. Keduanya langsung terbatuk-batuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya (Teru) serta memegangi lehernya (Mitsuki)

"Esmeralda... Maksudmu, pacarmu yang, sudah meninggal itu?" tanya Teru masih terbatuk-batuk

Ikki mengangguk pelan

"Apa kamu yakin dia Esmeralda-san?" tanya Mitsuki tidak percaya

Ikki tiba-tiba bangkit, "Tidak salah lagi! Wajahnya, suaranya, cara bicaranya, tingkah lakunya! Semuanya sama persis!" serunya membuat Mitsuki dan Teru cengo

"Memangnya kalian bertemu di mana?" tanya Mitsuki lagi

"Itu... 2 hari yang lalu..." ucap Ikki sambil menarawang jauh

_Flashback Mode ON_

Saat itu aku sedang membeli camilan untuk trio rakus (Seiya, Ban, Geki), aku berjalan keluar dari Minimarket itu. Saat itulah aku tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang gadis

"Ah, maaf..." ucapku seketika

"Tidak, saya yang salah. Saya tadi melamun." ucap gadis tersebut

Aku langsung mengenali suara itu, aku amati wajahnya, persis, wajahnya sama persis dengan Esmeralda!

"Apa ada masalah?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada khawatir

"Ti-tidak, kamu mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal." Ucapku

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Sekali lagi maaf saya menyenggol anda, permisi" ucapnya dengan sopan sebelum memasuki Minimarket itu

_Flashback Mode OFF_

"Wah, kayaknya beneran nih..." komentar Teru

"Ya iyalah beneran! Buat apa aku bohong!?" balas Ikki

"Sabar sabar, Ikki-kun. Lalu apakah Henna-chan tahu soal ini?" tanya Mitsuki

Wajah Ikki berubah pucat, "Justru itulah masalahnya... ARGH! GIMANA MO PACARAN SAMA HENNA KALO AKU DIBAYANG-BAYANGI SAMA ESMERALDA! Apa ini tanda dewa bahwa aku tidak boleh _Move On_? KEJAMNYA LOE DEWA! Gw kan dah suka sepenuh hati sama Henna! Sekarang baru loe reinkarnasiin Esmeralda!"

Mitsuki dan Teru langsung sweatdrop berat melihat Ikki 'protes' dengan dewa, awas dihukum loh...

~_SKIP TIME_~

Sudah 10 menit lamanya Ikki teriak-teriak protes, Mitsuki sudah coba menenangkannya tapi semenit kemudian Ikki sudah kembali seperti itu

Teru tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya

"Niisan? Mau ngapain?" tanya Mitsuki

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang risih gara-gara susah _Move On_." ucap Teru dengan nada dingin

Sang kakak langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Mitsuki dan Ikki sendirian

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Ikki tiba-tiba

"Eh?"

Ikki langsung menggenggam tangan Mitsuki dan mendekatkan wajahnya, niatnya kayaknya senyum, cuman ekspresinya malah gimana gitu, "Mitsuki, kita teman kan? Teman harus saling membantu kan? Berarti kamu bersedia membantuku kan?" ucapnya dengan nada setengah mengancam

"E-eh... Yah, benar sih. Tapi tetap saja-"

Ikki menggenggam tangan Mitsuki semakin erat, "KAMU PASTI MENOLONGKU KAN?" tanyanya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya

Mitsuki langsung keringat dingin

"Sebagai sahabat Henna kamu pasti tidak mau dia pacaran dengan pria yang 'risih gara-gara susah _Move On_' kan!?" ucapnya lagi meniru kata-kata Teru

Mitsuki mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu kamu bersedia membantu kan!?" tanyanya lagi sambil lebih mendekatkan wajahnya (_Author: Sekalian cium aja sono! (Sarkastik)_)

"T-tentu, aku bersedia, m-me-membantu. Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Ayo pergi Mitsuki!" ucap Ikki sambil menarik -menyeret paksa- Mitsuki

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kita mau ke mana?"

"Sudah pasti mencari gadis itu dan 'putus' dengannya lah!"

"EEEHHH!?"

"Henna~ Tunggu sebentar lagi~" Ikki kesurupan**#Kena Genma Ken**

"_Aahhh... PRku..._" Mitsuki menangisi(?) nasib PRnya yang terlantar begitu saja

.

.

.

Ikki dan Mitsuki sekarang berada di depan Minimarket tempat Ikki bertemu dengan 'Esmeralda'

"Di sini ya?" tanya Mitsuki memastikan

Ikki mengangguk, begitu Ikki mengangguk Mitsuki langsung masuk ke Minimarket itu

"Mitsuki!? Kamu mau kemana!?" tanya Ikki yang kaget

"Aku mau bertanya ke pemilik toko ini, siapa tahu dia mengenali gadis itu." jawab Mitsuki

"Ide bagus." Ikki setuju dan langsung mengikuti Mitsuki masuk ke Minimarket tersebut

Begitu masuk, keduanya langsung berjalan ke arah kasir

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang kasir

"Uhm, apa anda mengenal gadis ini?" tanya Mitsuki sambil menunjukkan gambar Shun yang hitam putih(?)

"Wah, bagaimana mungkin tidak? Ini kan Emera-chan..." jawab sang kasir seketika

"Emera?" timpal Ikki

"Iya, Rudo Emera. Dia sukarelawan di Panti Asuhan dekat sini."

"Ru-Rudo, Emera?" Ikki dan Mitsuki langsung sweatdrop (**Note:** Rudo Emera= Emera Rudo= Emerarudo= Emerald= Esmeralda(Bahasa Spanyol))

"Lebih penting lagi, Panti Asuhan itu di mana?" tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah serius

"Hmm... Dari Minimarket ini, jalan ikuti trotoar sampai ketemu lampu lalu lintas. Dari sana belok ke kanan, jalan terus sampai ke pelabuhan. Ikuti jalan itu terus sampai ketemu Panti Asuhannya." jelas sang kasir

"_Gila aja, jalan ampe pelabuhan dibilang deket. Bisa soak kaki!_" pikir Ikki

.

.

.

Walau Ikki mengeluh, ia masih terdorong keinginan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. "_Walau harus jalan sampai Jakarta juga aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu!_" pikirnya

Tak lama (_Sebenarnya lama, setengah jam lebih_), mereka sampai ke Panti Asuhan tersebut, tapi mereka berdua langsung terkejut ketika melihat Panti Asuhan yang dimaksud

"Star Children Academy?" gumam mereka, "Bukannya ini Panti Asuhan tempat Seiya dan Kakaknya dulu tinggal?" timpal Ikki

"Are? Ikki? Mitsuki?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan mereka, "Kenapa kalian ke sini? Jangan-jangan kalian kencan?" canda sang pemilik suara yang tidak lain tidak bukan tidak pinter(?) adalah Seiya

"Ti-TIDAK! KITA TIDAK KENCAN!" bantah mereka berdua secepat cahaya

"Bercanda bercanda, si Ikki kan udah punya Henna."

Ah, Seiya... Aku tahu kamu telmi (_Dibakar Seiya's FG_), tapi kata-katamu itu sukses buat Ikki kembali ke Pundung Mode(?)

"He-Henna..." wajah Ikki langsung berubah pucat, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tertutup surai birunya. Aura-aura suram ikut menghiasi suasana

"Ikki-kun..." Mitsuki langsung berusaha menghiburnya

"Ak-Aku ngomong apa? Sampe gini," tanya Seiya

"Sebenarnya..."

~_SKIP TIME_~

BUUHHHHHHHHHH!

Teh yang Seiya minum langsung menyembur keluar

"Ka-Kamu ketemu sama Esmeralda!?" tanyanya tidak percaya

Ikki mengangguk pelan, dia masih agak mundung

"Apa Henna tahu soal ini?"

AH, lagi-lagi... Seiyaaaa! Kamu gak bisa baca suasana banget sih!? Tuh liat! Ikki kembali ke Pundung Mode kan!?

Mitsuki sedikit sweatdrop melihat pacar sahabatnya itu, "Kami bertanya ke kasir Minimarket itu dan diberitahu kalau dia sukarelawan di Panti Asuhan ini,"

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Seiya-kun tidak tahu?"

"Aku sudah agak jarang ke sini... Ini pertama kalinya, setelah kita bersekolah di Mitsuishi Gakuen, aku berkunjung ke sini."

"Jadi kamu belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini?" tanya Ikki yang sudah tidak lagi pundung

"Kalau aku pernah ketemu aku pasti kasih tahu kamu kali?" balas Seiya

"Ah, benar juga."

"Miho-san~ Saya sudah selesai belanja," suara seorang gadis memotong pembicaraan mereka, tapi bukan suara Seika, Eri, atau sukarelawan lainnya. Suara ini, pasti Ikki mengenalnya, ini adalah suara gadis yang dulu ia cintai...

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sumber suara itu, mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai pirang dan beriris biru berdiri di depan pintu masuk Star Children Academy, tidak salah lagi. Dia itu...

"Esmeralda?" panggil Ikki

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ikki dengan pandangan bingung, "Esmeralda? Maaf, mungkin anda salah orang, nama saya Emera." Balasnya dengan sopan

"AH! Maaf, kamu mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal,"

Gadis itu memandangi Ikki sejenak, "Anda yang waktu itu saya tabrak ya!? Wahhh... Saya benar-benar minta maaf soal itu!" gadis itu langsung kelabakan meminta maaf

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa... Aku ke sini bukan soal itu,"

"Dia teman Seiya-chan, Emera-chan..." sela Miho

"Maksudmu ini teman Seiya yang Miho-san taksir?" tanya Emera dengan polos

Wajah Miho sontak berubah merah, untung Seiya lagi korek kuping(?) jadi gak dengar perkataannya

"EMERA-CHAN!" seru Miho masih dengan wajah memerah

"Ahaha... Maaf, Miho-san."

Tanpa sadar mata Ikki terus tertuju ke arah gadis tersebut

.

.

.

"Tadinya aku mau membantu Ikki memendam perasaannya kepada Esmeralda-san, tapi sepertinya malah sebaliknya ya?" ucap Mitsuki kepada Seiya, mereka berdua sedang memerhatikan Ikki dan Emera bermain-main dengan anak-anak Panti

"Bagaimana caranya kita beritahu Henna-chan?" tanya Mitsuki

"Apa kamu gila, Mitsuki? Kamu mau ketemu sama kepribadian pembunuh Henna?" balas Seiya

"Tapi kita tetap harus memberitahunya! Walau sesakit apapun..." ucapnya sambil menatap Ikki dan Emera yang tertawa-tawa. Seiya mendesah kecil, tak lama, ia juga ikut menoleh ke arah Ikki dan Emera

~_Mari kita lihat Ikki dan Emera_~

"Ahaha, Ikki-san benar-benar hebat merawat anak ya?" ujar Emera

"Be-begitu? Mungkin karena aku terbiasa merawat adikku ketika kita kecil," balas Ikki

Emera tersenyum, yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman dari Ikki juga. Wajah sang gadis berubah merah, ia langsung berpaling, menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona

"Ano ne, Ikki-san... Entah kenapa, walau ini pertemuan pertama kita... Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya... Entah kenapa..." sang gadis menatap mata Ikki, "Hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar, ketika aku bersama Ikki-san. Sepertinya, aku suka pada Ikki-san..."

Mata Ikki terbelalak, "A-Aku... Tidak tahu..." ucapnya pelan

Emera membatu, "Apa, maksud, Ikki-san?" tanyanya

"Aku suka padamu, tapi aku juga menyukai gadis lain. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar-benar kucintai... Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti,"

Emera terlihat kecewa awalnya, tapi sebuah senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya, "Tentu saja..."

Ikki menghela napas lega, ia langsung pamit kepada gadis itu dan memberi tanda kepada Mitsuki. Sang gadis langsung mengerti dan ikut pamit kepada Seiya. Kedua kawan itu berjalan pulang bersama,

"Ikki-kun... Bagaimana-"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya,"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa ada gadis lain yang kusuka,"

"Kalau begitu, beban Ikki-kun sudah terangkat?"

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Syukurlah." Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah keduanya

.

.

.

~_Keesokan Harinya_~

"_Mumpung hari ini hari Minggu, aku harus mengerjakan PR Biologiku yang tertunda kemarin!_" pikir Mitsuki dengan semangat

Kemarin, setelah diantar Ikki pulang, ia langsung makan malam, mandi, dan tidur. Jadi dia tidak sempat mengerjakan PRnya

"Baiklah! Ini nomor terakhirnya!" gumam Mitsuki, ia mulai membaca soal, "Etto...Seorang siswa mempunyai 3 larutan yaitu (a) larutan amilum, (b) larutan lugol, dan (c) larutan X yang akan diuji. Larutan amilum ditambah larutan lugol berwarna biru. Kemudian ditambah larutan X dan dikocok. Setelah 15 menit, ternyata larutan amilum + lugol menjadi jernih. Larutan X adalah... Aku tahu jawaban soal ini! Jawabannya..." ia baru mau menuliskan jawabannya, tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menahannya

"Mitsuki..."

"WWWUUUAAAHHHH!" Mitsuki lagsung menoleh dan melihat Ikki berdiri dengan wajah pucat

"Mitsuki... Tasukete..." setelah berkata itu ia langsung ambruk, dan sekali lagi, 'mencium' PR Mitsuki

"_Woah... De Ja Vu..._" pikir Mitsuki

.

.

Mitsuki kembali memberikan teh hijau seperti kemarin, kepada Ikki dan Teru, yang mendengar teriakan Mitsuki

"Kali ada apa?" tanya Teru sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya, Mitsuki juga melakukan yang sama

"Aku... Bermimpi melakukan **ITU** dengan Esmeralda."

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Teh hijau Teru kembali menyembur keluar, bahkan lebih deras dari kemarin(?)

"Eh? ITU, itu apa?" tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah polos

"ITU itu..."

"AH IKKKIIIIIIII! JANGAN BERANI KAMU!" Teru langsung menahan sang Phoenix

Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Mitsuki

"Jadi intinya, karena kamu melakukan ITU dengan Esmeralda... Berarti kamu suka padanya, dong?" tanya Teru, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"AKU TIDAK TAAAAHHHUUUUUUUU!" teriak Ikki. Dan dia kembali teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak kemarin... (-_-)

Dan sama seperti kemarin, Teru langsung masuk kamarnya karena 'bete'. Dan sama lagi kayak kemarin...

"Mitsuki... Kamu PASTI bakal membantuku kan?" tanya Ikki sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mitsuki, membuat sang gadis keringat dingin

"I-I-Iya... Tapi membantu apa?"

"Bantu mengalihkan pikiranku dari You-Know-Who..."

"Dari Voldermort?" tanya Mitsuki watados

GUBRAK! Ikki langsung kejungkal dengan tidak Elite-nya

"DARI ESMERALDA DAN HENNA!" teriak Ikki

"O-Oh... Maaf..."

"Ya sudahlah! Ayo pergi!" Ikki langsung menarik tangan Mitsuki

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kok masih tanya? Tentu saja kita kencan..."

Mitsuki langsung nge-_Blush_ Level Zeus(?)

~_Sementara itu Teru..._~

Sedang Chatting dengan Minami... PDKTan nih? (_Teru: Urusai_)

~_Kembali ke Ikki dan Mitsuki_~

"A-ano, Ikki-kun..."

"Hn? Ada apa Mitsuki?"

"Ta-tangannya..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih digenggam Ikki. Ikki langsung melepaskan genggamannya, "Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Mitsuki sambil memegangi tangannya sendiri, "Jadi kita mau ke mana?"

"Terserah, kamu mau ke mana?"

Mitsuki langsung berpikir keras, "Ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi..."

~_SKIP TIME_~

"Inazuma Amusement Park?"

Sekarang ini Mitsuki dan Ikki sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah taman bermain

"Iya... Aku sudah lama ingin ke sini? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Mitsuki

"Tidak apa-apa... Malahan, kayaknya tempat ini cocok untuk mengalihkan pikiranku." komentar Ikki

Mitsuki tersenyum manis, yang sontak membuat pria-pria di sekitarnya memerhatikannya

Tapi Mitsuki yang polos malah berpikir, "_Apa bajuku terlalu berlebihan? Ikki-kun sendiri hanya memakai kaos dan jaket jersey... Sementara aku..._" ia memerhatikan bajunya, sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan rok kuning yang (agak) pendek, ia juga memakai pita kuning di kerah kemejanya

"Mitsuki? Ada apa?" tanya Ikki

"Ah! Ti, tidak... Bukan apa-apa,"

"Benarkah? Dari tadi kamu memperhatikan bajumu terus."

"Su-sudahlah! Tidak usah pikirkan itu! Wahana apa yang mau Ikki-kun naiki?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu..." Mitsuki tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Ikki dan berlari entah ke mana

"Mitsuki! Kita mau ke mana sih!? Kok pake lari-larian!?"

"Entahlah! Tapi rasanya begini menyenangkan!" ujar Mitsuki sambil tersenyum cerah

Ikki agak terbelalak, tapi segera tersenyum kecil, "Dasar perempuan," gumamnya pelan

.

.

~_SKIP TIME_~

"KKKYYYAAAA!" Mitsuki menjerit dengan sengaja ketika mereka menaiki sebuah Roller Coaster

.

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kali ini, Mitsuki menjerit ketakutan karena Ikki memaksa masuk ke sebuah Rumah Hantu 'Kengerian Perang', sesuai namanya, Rumah Hantu ini terisi dengan hantu-hantu korban perang...

.

.

"Hah hah hah..." Mitsuki mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang (terlalu) tidak beraturan

"Ah, Maaf... Aku lupa kamu takut dengan hantu korban perang," ucap Ikki yang melihat Mitsuki terengah-engah dan kelihatan seperti daya hidupnya sudah ditarik keluar oleh Malaikat Maut (_Shinigami: Manggil?_)

"Ti-tidak, apa, apa..." balas Mitsuki, walau dari nada dan air wajahnya, kita bisa tahu dia TIDAK baik-baik saja

Ikki memperhatikan gadis itu dengan khawatir, dia merasa agak bersalah karena membuatnya begitu... Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya. Sang Saint Phoenix dengan perlahan mendekati Mitsuki, "Mitsuki, es krim apa yang kamu suka?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh arti

"Eh?"

~_SKIP TIME_~

Sesuai petunjuk-petunjuk diatas... Ikki dan Mitsuki sekarang sedang berjalan menuju _Stand_ Es Krim di Taman Bermain itu. _Stand_nya bisa dibilang cukup lengkap, bukan hanya ada rasa-rasa klasik, bahkan ada rasa-rasa unik seperti Strawberry Cheesecake, Rainbow Serbet, Macademian Nut, Green Tea, dsb

"Silahkan pilih sesukamu! Aku yang traktir," ucap Ikki kepada Mitsuki

"Waahh... Ada banyak pilihan rasa ya... Ng, rasa apa ya? Ahaha, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Rasa favorit Ikki-kun apa?"

"Aku? Kalau aku suka cokelat sama kayak..." ucapan Ikki langsung terhenti begitu ia sadar Subjek yang dia tuju(?)

PUNDUNG MODE ON...

"Wa-wa-wah!? Ikki-kun!? Kamu kenapa!?"

"Es krim favorit Henna coklat... Esmeralda juga coklat..." gumam Ikki

"_Waduh? Rencana mengalihkan perhatiannya sepertinya gagal nih..._" pikir Mitsuki, "Ta-tapi aku bukan Henna-chan atau Esmeralda-san! Aku Mitsuki, dan es krim favoritku itu Mint Choco Chip... Ti-tidak sopan untuk memikirkan gadis lain saat kencan loh..." Sebenarnya Mitsuki benar-benar, BENAR-BENAR enggan mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi. Tapi apa daya? Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya

"Ikki-kun bilang akan mentraktirku es krim bukan? Kalau begitu semangat dong!" ucapnya lagi, berusaha menghibur Ikki

Sang Phoenix menatap gadis itu dengan lesu, tapi sang gadis justru tersenyum balik dan berkata, "Es krim di cuaca panas seperti ini memang enak ya?" candanya

Ikki tersenyum dan akhirnya (sedikit) kembali ceria, "Jadi, rasa Mint Choco Chip?"

.

.

.

Mitsuki dan Ikki sedang menikmati es krim mereka dan memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat bangku taman dekat _Stand_ barusan

"Ngomong-ngomong rasa favorit Niisan itu Chocolate Caramel loh. Kalau Minami-senpai suka rasa Moccacino- Ah maaf, apa aku menganggu?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Ikki-kun terganggu dengan ocehanku?"

"Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Ikki mengangguk mantap, Mitsuki langsung menghela napas lega. Kesunyian mulai menyelimuti kedua teman itu. Dengan perlahan, Mitsuki memalingkan pandangan dari Ikki dan melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, angin dengan lembut menghembus rambutnya, membuatnya melambai-lambai...

"_Dia... Dilihat-lihat mirip juga dengan Teru, ya? Ah, mana mungkin. Wajahnya sangat feminim dan cantik..._" pikir Ikki, tapi dia langsung tersadar akan apa yang diucapkannya, "_GAH!? APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!? Apa gak cukup 2 cewek, sekarang mau nambah sama Mitsuki!? Mitsuki memang cantik sih, mungkin melebihi Saori-san- ARGH! Apa yang salah dengan otakku!?_" (_Author: Kalo jujur, kamu mulai ketularan Seiya... Ikki, Seiya: APA MAKSUDNYA!? WOY!_)

"..-kun, ...ki-kun, IKKI-KUN!" panggilan Mitsuki membuyarkan pikiran Ikki, "Ah, ada apa Mitsuki?" tanyanya, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi biasa

Mitsuki terlihat agak bingung, "Es krimmu meleleh, apa kamu tidak merasakannya?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tangan Ikki yang dilumuri oleh es krim

"AAHHH! Gawat, aku tidak sadar!" serunya sambil bangkit, "Waduh! Sampe ada yang netes ke jalan lagi!" lanjutnya sambil melangkah ke samping melihat genangan es krim di tanah

"Ka-Kalau tidak salah aku ada bawa saputangan," ucap Mitsuki sambil merogoh sakunya, "Tidak usah, Mitsuki! Nanti saputanganmu kotor!" tolak Ikki

"Dari pada baju Ikki-kun yang kotor! Kan lebih susah dibersihkan!" Mitsuki tetap bersikeras, Ikki mundur beberapa langkah, membuat sang gadis bangun dan berusaha mendekatinya. "Ayolah, kenapa Ikki-kun enggan sekali?" tanyanya saat mencoba mendekatinya

"_Aku mana mungkin bilang..._" pikir Ikki dengan keringat dingin

Muncul tanda tanya di atas kepala Mitsuki. Ia jadi tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan tergelincir genangan es krim tadi, alhasil dia terjatuh ke depan. Untungnya Ikki berhasil menangkapnya, tapi kali ini dia yang terpeleset es krim Mitsuki yang jatuh tadi. Keduanya jadi jatuh bersama dengan Mitsuki di atas Ikki

"I-Ittai..." ringis Mitsuki, "AH! Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Ikki-kun!?" tanya Mitsuki yang khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi tolong turun..." pintanya

"Ma-MAAF!" seru Mitsuki sambil berdiri menjauh dari sang Saint Phoenix

Ikki mengelus punggungnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangun dan membersihkan bokongnya, "Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya lagi

Mitsuki masih terlihat khawatir, Ikki juga tidak enak kalau dilihatin seperti itu. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Sudahlah, mendingan kita naik wahana lain yuk!" ajaknya

"Ba-Baiklah..." jawab Mitsuki pelan

.

.

"Kamu mau naik apa, Mitsuki?" tanya Ikki sambil tersenyum

"Uhm... Aku mau naik kincir angin, sih..." jawab sang gadis bersurai cream

"Kincir angin? OK, kebetulan itu wahana kesukaan-" ucapan Ikki terhenti bersamaan dengan senyumnya

3, 2, 1... Pundung Mode ON

"WAH!? IKKI-KUN!? KENAPA LAGI!?" Mitsuki agak panik, ini sudah sekian kalinya Ikki masuk pundung mode

"Kincir angin... Wahana kesukaan Henna..." jawab Ikki dengan nada suram(?)

"_GAWAT! Aku lupa itu wahana kesukaan Henna-chan!_" pikir Mitsuki mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa wahana kesukaan sahabatnya!? Padahal dia punya _Photographic Memory_!, "Ikki-kun, aku berubah pikiran! Ayo pergi ke Arcade!" ucap Mitsuki sambil menarik lengan baju Ikki

~_Di Arcade_~

"Mitsuki... Aku gak mood main Air Hockey..." ucap Ikki pelan

"Oh, ayolah! Shun-kun bilang ini permainan kesukaan Ikki-kun," balas Mitsuki

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mood-"

PLETAK!

Disk Hockeynya langsung memasuki daerah Ikki, membuat laki-laki itu membatu. Mitsuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "OK! Kamu menantang maut Mitsuki!" seru Ikki berapi-api

"_Akhirnya dia kembali ceria._" pikir Mitsuki

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

PLETOK PLETAK PLETIK! (?)

PLETOK CEPLAK CEPLOK! (?)

Permainan berlangsung sengit, sekarang ini skornya 4-4, masing-masing pihak hanya 1 skor kurang untuk meraih kemenangan (_Reader: Kok malah komentator olahraga?_)

WIN! Phoenix Ikki menjadi pemenang permainan kali ini, bung! (?)

"_Cu-Curang... Pukulan terakhir tadi, Ikki-kun menggunakan Cosmo..._" pikir Mitsuki sementara Ikki 'merayakan kemenangannya'

~_SKIP TIME_~

Mitsuki dan Ikki berjalan keluar dari Inazuma Amusement Park

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," ucap Ikki sambil meluruskan punggungnya

"Aku senang Ikki-kun senang," balas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum tulus

"Oya, terima kasih Mitsuki. Kamu sudah membantuku mengalihkan perhatian dari-"

Ah, Readers sekalian udah hapal kelanjutannya bukan? 3, 2, 1... Pundung Mode ON

"_Ini sudah keberapa kalinya?_" pikir Mitsuki sweatdrop, "Sepertinya memang harus diselesaikan dengan Emera-san, bukankah begitu Ikki-kun?" usul Mitsuki

"Aku menolak," tolak Ikki

"Tapi kalau didiamkan saja masalah tidak akan selesai!"

"Aku tidak bisa menemui Emera, maupun Henna dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

Mitsuki mendesah, ia terpaksa menggunakan kartu asnya (_Bukan kartu sim ya!_) "Menurutku sih Ikki-kun lebih baik dengan Emera-san..."

Ikki melotot, "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Yah, menurutku begitu saja. Ikki-kun kan lebih dulu menyukai Esmeralda-san dari pada Henna-chan,"

"INI BUKAN SOAL SIAPA DULUAN! HENNA ITU CANTIK, DAN BUKAN HANYA ITU! DIA BAIK HATI DAN SELALU MEMPERHATIKAN ORANG LAIN! DIA MEMILIKI BANYAK KELEBIHAN DIBANDING GADIS-GADIS YANG KUTEMUI!" serunya, ia mendekati Mitsuki dan menarik kerah bajunya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa berkata aku lebih baik dengan Esmeralda dari pada Henna!? Bukankah kamu sahabat-" mata Ikki terbelalak ketika melihat senyum Mitsuki yang penuh arti. "Sepertinya Ikki-kun sudah menentukan pilihannya, ya?" ucapnya

.

.

.

~_Di Star Children Academy_~

"Emera..." panggil Ikki

"Ikki-san! Apa kamu sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya sang gadis

"Sudah... Apa kita bisa berbicara berdua saja?"

"Tentu, ayo kita bicara di dalam."

Mereka berdua masuk ke Star Children Academy, Mitsuki menunggu di luar pintu yang sekarang telah tertutup

"Jadi? Apa keputusanmu, Ikki-san?" tanya Emera to the point, ia sepertinya yakin Ikki akan memilihnya

"Aku... Menyukaimu, Emera..." ucap Ikki sambil menatap mata Emera dalam-dalam

Emera tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu-"

"Dulu..."

Senyum Emera berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget, "Ap-ap-apa?"

"Dulu, aku menyukai seorang gadis bernama Esmeralda. Kalian berdua itu bagai pinang dibelah dua, benar-benar mirip. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal... Aku benar-benar terpuruk, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi itu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Henna," sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Ikki, ia mulai membayangkan wajah sang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu, "Wajahnya, suaranya, tingkah lakunya, dan senyumannya... Mereka mencerahkan hariku, mereka memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku... Gadis yang kucintai, adalah Hasegawa Michiyo... Henna..."

Ikki bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia membuka pintu itu dan langsung disambut oleh Mitsuki yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ia lalu berbalik dan berkata kepada Emera, "Aku minta maaf Emera, aku harap kamu bisa menerimanya."

Ia baru bersiap berjalan keluar bersama Mitsuki, tapi suara Emera menghentikan niatnya itu

"TIDAK!" seru gadis itu sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Apa kamu tahu betapa tersiksanya aku harus memainkan karakter gadis naif ini!? Apa kamu tahu bagaimana aku tersiksa berada di dekat bocah-bocah tengik yang kubenci!? AKU MENAHANNYA DEMI MENDAPATKAN HATIMU! PHOENIX IKKI!"

Mitsuki dan Ikki terkejut bukan main, "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Mitsuki sambil masuk ke dalam

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Apa kamu pikir aku tidak akan tahu Saint pelindung Athena, Shrine Maiden Artemis?" ucap Emera, tidak ada lagi kehangantan dalam suaranya, suaranya dingin dan dipenuhi kebencian

Mitsuki tersentak kaget, "Merubah wujud menjadi orang yang kita kasihi, merayu pria lewat mimpi, punya dendam pribadi terhadap Athena dan aku... Kamu, Succubus Mirage!" serunya, yang langsung dibalas oleh keterkejutan dan ketidak-percayaan Ikki

Emera tersenyum licik, "Kamu lebih pintar dari yang kukira, Shrine Maiden Artemis." ucapnya. Lama-kelamaan, wujudnya mulai berubah. Rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi segelap malam, matanya yang hangat berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin, tubuhnya berubah menjadi, err, lebih dewasa, dan dari punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar. "Khukhukhu..." tawanya

~_Di Markas Rahasia Akumu_~

Sang Doopleganger sedang berbaring santai di atap dan memandangi langit yang telah berubah menjadi merah darah

"Oi, Doopleganger!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba

Doopleganger tidak bangun, tetapi tetap menjawab, "Apa maumu, Siluman Katak?"

"Kok manggilnya gak sopan gitu!? Aku ini antek kepercayaan Medusa-sama tahu!"

"Berisik. Kamu mau aku berubah wujud menjadimu dan menggoda Akumu-Akumu perempuan? Walau aku gak sudi berubah jadi kamu, wajahmu mirip Specter Hades, Frog Zelos,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Specter rendahan itu!"

"Berisik... Sebenarnya apa maumu ke sini?"

"Medusa-sama memberi tugas untukmu. Cosmo Succubus terdeteksi di Panti Asuhan Star Children Academy, beliau mau kamu mengeceknya."

"..."

"Aku tidak berminat." Jawabnya sambil menaikkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya dan kembali tiduran

"WOI! Kamu nyari mati apa!? Perintah langsung ditolak seenak jidat gitu!"

"Mati? Heh, aku sudah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu... Terpisah dengan Dewi selama 100 tahun lamanya,"

"... Ng, Doopleganger. Bukannya kamu 14 tahun?"

"Memang. Tapi reinkarnasiku yang sebelumnya mati 100 tahun yang lalu, jadi bisa dibilang aku terpisah selama itu bukan?"

"Ka-Kamu! Jangan-jangan kamu punya ingatan kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya!?"

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Semua Akumu Level 1 punya... Ah! Kamu mana mungkin ngerti ya? Kamu cuma antek rendahan," ledeknya sambil tersenyum seperti rubah

"Grrrr... Kamu... SUDAHLAH! Aku cari orang lain untuk melakukan misi ini!" serunya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk(?), "Oya, Cosmo Saint Phoenix dan Shrine Maiden Artemis juga terasa di Star Children Academy, apa kebetulan saja ya?" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri, tidak menyadari hal itu telah menarik perhatian Doopleganger

"Ya sudahlah, diamkan saja." Uca si siluman katak lagi sambil berbalik melihat ke arah Doopleganger, tapi... "GAH! KE MANA DIA!?" sang Doopleganger sudah tidak ada di sana...

~_Kembali ke Star Children Academy_~

"Hei, Makoto... Sudah cukup lama Emera-neechan berada di dalam dengan Ikki-niichan dan Mitsuki-neechan, mereka sedang apa ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berbadan gendut (_Lupa namanya XD_)

"Mana aku tahu! Pintunya kan ditutup tuh!" jawab Makoto

"Kalau gitu kita intip saja!" balas seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Makoto (_Lupa namanya juga XD_)

Mereka dan beberapa anak-anak lain pun mendekati pintu dan membukanya, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang menanti mereka di balik pintu tersebut

Begitu mereka masuk, Mirage langsung melancarkan _Phantom Slash_nya ke arah anak-anak itu

"GAWAT!" seru Mitsuki sambil berlari ke depan anak-anak itu, ia langsung merentangkan tangannya dan membuat perisai dengan jurus _Callisto_nya. Tapi sayang, perisai itu tidak sempurna terbentuk sehingga beberapa serangan berhasil mengoyak pakaiannya dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding

"Mitsuki-neechan! Apa Neechan baik-baik saja!?" tanya Makoto sedikit panik

"Tidak, apa-apa... Tapi, kakiku, sepertinya aku, tidak bisa berdiri..." jawab Mitsuki sambil memegangi kaki kirinya

Ikki melihat ke arah Mitsuki yang kesakitan, lalu menatap Mirage dengan marah, "Bedebah!" serunya bersiap melancarkan jurusnya

"Aku tidak yakin kamu akan menyerangku, Phoenix..." ucap Mirage sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Benar bukan? Ikki-san..." ucapnya sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya

Ikki langsung tersentak kaget dan membatu, wajah Mirage, kali ini berubah menjadi Henna!

"Naif." ucap Mirage sambil melancarkan _Phantom Slash_ ke arah Ikki, yang sukses mengenainya dan melemparnya ke dinding di belakangnya sampai dinding tersebut retak

"IKKI-KUN!" seru Mitsuki, "Kh!" sambil menahan sakit, dia mencoba berdiri dan memancarkan Cosmonya ke tangannya, membentuk busur dan anak panah

"Apa kamu bisa menyerangku, Shrine Maiden Artemis? Aku tahu gadis ini adalah sahabatmu..." ucap Mirage meniru suara Henna

Mitsuki menggertakan giginya, ia juga tidak sanggup melukai sosok sahabatnya itu. Tapi mata Mitsuki terbelalak, dia menarik kembali busur dan panah Cosmonya

"Ada apa? Kamu juga tidak sanggup melukaiku? Hahaha!"

"Bukan... Perananku, sudah tidak dibutuhkan..." ucap Mitsuki dengan tenang

Mirage sedikit bingung, tapi dia langsung mengerti ketika ia merasakan Cosmo kuat dari belakangnya

"_Angels..._" sosok itu menebas udara membentuk tanda salib, "_SLASH!_" tebasa tadi langsung meledak dan mengenai Mirage tepat di antara sayapnya

"Ka-Kamu... Titisan Archangel Gabriel..." ucap Mirage sambil meringis kesakitan

"Ara? Kamu tahu siapa aku?" ucap sosok tadi, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Henna

"H-Henna? Bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ikki

"Mitsu-chan memanggilku lewat Cosmonya," ujar Henna sambil berjalan ke arah Ikki

"Lewat Cosmo?"

"Kita berdua dan Sophie-san bisa berkomunikasi lewat Cosmo, bahkan tidak perlu bisa telepati." Jelas Henna sambil tersenyum ke arah Mitsuki

"Naif... NAIF! NAIF! NAIF! KALIAN BENAR BENAR NAIF! AKU MUAK!" seru Mirage dengan penuh kemarahan, tiba-tiba matanya berubah merah darah dan bersinar

Mitsuki, Henna, dan Ikki langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Sebuah kejutan lain mendatangi mereka, seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai ungu gelap tiba-tiba muncul di samping Mirage

"Mirage, kamu ngapain di sini sih?" tanya orang yang tidak lain adalah Doopleganger

"Ka-kamu... Yang waktu itu!" seru Mitsuki sambil mengingat kejadian ketika ia 'kencan' dengan Seiya

"Kamu ingat? Aku tersanjung..." ujar Doopleganger sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku tanya lagi. Mirage, kamu sedang ap-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Mirage langsung memeluknya dengan manja, "MURASAKI~!" serunya dengan nada manja

Mitsuki, Ikki, dan Henna sukses jawdrop, sweatdrop, dan membantu. Mirage yang tadi seperti di ujung tanduk(?), sekarang bersikap manja dengan Doopleganger yang ternyata namanya Murasaki

"Oi oi, kamu ini ya..." protes Murasaki

"Habisnya~ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~"

"Baru setengah hari..."

"Bagiku itu waktu sangat lama~"

"Dasar. Cepat beresin Saint-Saint itu napa? Pake jurus _Tousei_mu..."

"Ehehe~ Aku sudah memakai jurus itu barusan~"

"Eh?" ujar Mitsuki, Henna, dan Ikki hampir bersamaan, mereka melihat ke bawah dan menemukan Makoto dan teman-temannya memegangi kaki mereka, ekspresi mereka kosong

"Mi-Mirage!? Kamu apakan anak-anak ini!?" seru Ikki

"_Tousei_... Mirage punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan laki-laki... Walau sepertinya kamu tidak terkendalikan ya? Apa karena perasaanmu yang kuat kepada Titisan Gabriel di sampingmu itu?" ujar Murasaki sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Mirage

"AHAHA! Kalian tidak bisa kabur sekarang!" seru Mirage penuh kemenangan

"Grr..._ Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa saja melepaskan diri, tapi anak-anak ini mungkin akan terluka. Mitsu-chan, kita harus bagaimana?_" pikir Henna sambil memperhatikan Mitsuki yang sekarang, agak menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup rambutnya

Ekspresi khawatir Henna langsung berubah menjadi senyuman lega

"Henna? Kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanya Ikki dengan suara pelan

"Karena ini pertarungan ini sudah dipastikan pemenangnya, Ikki-san." ucap Henna

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri." Henna menunjuk ke arah Mitsuki

.

.

"Kalian, bisa-bisanya menarik anak-anak ini ke permasalahan kita..." ucap Mitsuki dengan aura gelap, "Mirage... Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu membenciku, tapi aku akan membiarkannya. Kamu boleh membenciku, menghinaku, melukaiku secara mental ataupun fisik... TAPI! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAMU LIBATKAN ORANG YANG KUKASIHI!" seru Mitsuki dengan nada marah, ia langsung membakar Cosmonya hingga mencapai _Eight Sense_

Ia merentangkan tangannya sejajar dengan pundaknya, "_Mangetsu..._" ucapnya, ia lalu mengangkat tangannya lurus ke atas, dengan posisi seperti _Aurora Exclamation_, tetapi tangannya tidak menyatu, tangannya berposisi seolah-olah mengangkat sesuatu, "_KAGAYAKI!_". Tepat pada saat itu, Cosmo mulai mengumpul di telapak tangannya, dengan bentuk bulan purnama. Cosmo itu kemudia bersinar seterang bulan purnama dan menyebar menyelimuti ruangan itu

Makoto dan teman-temannya langsung melepaskan genggaman mereka dan jatuh tertidur pulas di lantai

"Kh! Cahaya apa ini!? DA, DADAKU SESAK!" Mirage mengerang kesakitan dan terkujur di lantai memegangi dadanya

"_Cosmo ini... Sama dengan tali Cosmo yang Shino berikan kepadaku..._" pikir Murasaki sambil menahan sakit, "_Gadis itu, jangan-jangan..._" sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Murasaki

~_Di Sisi Mitsuki dkk_~

"Henna, kenapa kita tidak terluka seperti Akumu-Akumu itu?" tanya Ikki

"Itulah hebatnya Mitsu-chan, dia bisa mengatur Cosmonya untuk melukai siapa dan menyembuhkan siapa pada waktu yang bersamaan," jawab Henna

"Apa maksudmu?"

Henna hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke luka-luka Ikki yang sekarang mulai menutup

Cahaya tersebut kini mulai memudar, sampai akhirnya Mitsuki berhenti membakar Cosmonya. "Lebih dari ini kalian akan mati, aku tidak mau itu..." ujar Mitsuki

Murasaki bangun dan membopong Mirage, "Aku sangat menghargai kerendahan hatimu, Dewi..." ucap Murasaki

"Dewi?" gumam Mitsuki, Henna, dan Ikki

Murasaki tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengaktifkan teleportasinya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, My Goddess..." ucapnya sebelum berteleportasi pergi

Keadaan kembali sunyi, "Sepertinya Mitsu-chan punya penggemar baru ya?" canda Henna

.

.

.

Henna dan Ikki mengantar Mitsuki pulang dulu, Henna kebetulan diminta Pope Shion untuk mengecek keadaan Athena, jadi dia datang ke Jepang. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada Saint lain yang menjemputnya

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Mitsuki

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsu-chan. Kalau ada waktu datang ke Mansion Kido ya! Kita bisa mengobrol!" balas Henna sambil tersenyum cerah

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mitsuki dengan senyuman juga

Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tapi dia masih sempat melihat sahabatnya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ikki. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya

.

.

.

Mitsuki langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan berbaring di futonnya, "Aku capek sekali..." keluhnya. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku senang Ikki-kun dan Henna-chan tetap bersama..." ucapnya, "Tapi kok, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu ya?" ia mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat, aneh sekali padahal dia punya Photographic Memory, tapi kok jadi pelupa begini?. "Ng...?" pandangannya terpaku pada meja belajarnya yang berantakan

1 menit...

10 menit...

1 jam... (BAG BIG BUG! GUBRAKS!)

"OYA! PRKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Date 3- ****完」**

**SELESAI!**

Hiyahahaha! Chapter 3 Selesai juga! Next up is Dragon!

Oya, sekedar pesan tambahan. Apabila Readers sekalian tidak keberatan, saya ingin Readers sekalian Vote di Poll saya. Kan sayang kalau Spica jadi jonges(?)

Spica: OC SS TLC  
>Umur: -tidak diketahui-<br>Penampilan: Sepertinya seumuran dengan Regulus. Rambut panjang hampir mencapai tanah berwarna emas dengan warna mata _Sakura Pink_. Dada? Jangan ditanya lagi... Bikin wanita dewasa malu!  
>Sifat: Satu kata cukup untuk menggambarkannya, "Malaikat"<br>Seiyuu: Tomatsu Haruka (CV: None)

Sekian dulu,sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	4. The Dragon Loves Beautiful Spring

Happy FFN-Gak-Jadi-Tutup Day~!(?) (_Readers: Udah lewat woy..._)  
>Judul Chapter ini... Ini plesetan kata. Shunrei (春麗), "春" berarti "Musim semi" dan "麗" berarti "Indah". Jadilah Beautiful Spring! Ehehe...<br>Judul lagu yang muncul di sini... MY WINGS - The Children Version (Originally: Karen Girl's), Triple Message by The Children, START: DASH! by μ's (Honoka, Umi, Kotori version), dan Hoshi no Mukougawa by No Sleeves (Originally: AKB48)

Ya sudahlah, _HAPPY READING~__  
><em>

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran Italic-Bold=e-mail

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya. Lagu-lagu yang muncul di fic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik penyanyi mereka masing-masing dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan dalam pembuatan dan pempublikasiannya...

* * *

><p>Mitsuki saat ini sedang duduk di taman rumahnya, terlihat 3 kuntum bunga berada di sampingnya. Ia terus tersenyum dan terlihat seperti merangkai sesuatu.<p>

"Mitsuki? Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Teru.

Mitsuki berbalik dan tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi musim semi akan berlalu, jadi aku mau membuatnya sebelum itu terjadi." Jawabnya sambil kembali merangkai.

"Iya, tapi membuat apa?"

"Hana no kusari..."

"Gelang bunga? Untuk siapa?"

Mitsuki agak malu-malu menjawabnya, "Untuk... Henna-chan dan Sophie-chan."

"Ooh... Mereka teman-temanmu yang tinggal di Athens ya?"

Mitsuki mengangguk pelan dan kembali merangkai bunga.

"Hei, aku tahu kamu ingin memberikan hadiah untuk sahabat sejatimu-"

Wajah Mitsuki berubah merah, "A-AKU TIDAK BILANG MEREKA SAHABAT SEJATIKU KOK!"

"Tapi kamu merasa begitu kan? Aku bisa tahu..."

Teru menjongkok dan menunjuk hati Mitsuki, wajah sang gadis bertambah merah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Apa... Aku egois berpikir seperti itu?"

Teru mendesah, lalu mengelus rambut adiknya itu, "Tidak sama sekali..."

Mitsuki mendongak dan melihat kakaknya tersenyum, ia pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumannya sendiri. Teru langsung lega adiknya sudah kembali ceria, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "OH IYA, MITSUKI! KAMU BISA TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH NANTI!"

"EH!? AAHHH! JAM BERAPA SEKARANG!? AKU HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT!"

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

The Dragon Loves Beautiful Spring

.

ドラゴンは綺麗春が好き

.

Doragon wa Kirei Haru ga Suki

* * *

><p>~<em>Mitsuishi Gakuen Pukul 8.20<em>~

Mitsuki dengan terengah-engah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, sepertinya ia berlari dari rumahnya sampai sini. Keringat sedikit membahasi bajunya, dan membuatnya agak transparan.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju loker sepatunya. Ternyata Minami, Ayame, Kaoru, dan Nagisa sedang nongkrong di sana.

"Ah! Ohayo, Mitsuki!" sapa Minami.

"Ohayo, Minami-senpai." balasnya.

"Kok Mitsuki-san keringetan gitu?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, aku pikir aku datang terlambat jadi aku berlari ke sekolah." jawab Mitsuki sambil membuka loker sepatunya.

Tepat saat dibuka, puluhan surat berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Lagi-lagi?" gumam Mitsuki, ia agak sweatdrop melihat uwabakinya terkubur di bawah puluhan surat yang masih memenuhi loker sepatunya itu.

"Hampir setiap minggu kamu menerima surat cinta ya?" sela Kaoru.

"Aku baca di rumah sajalah." Ucap Mitsuki sambil berusaha memasukkan surat-surat itu ke tas tambahan yang sengaja dia bawa.

"Eh!? Mitsucchi mau baca semuanya!?" tanya Ayame dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aneh ya?" tanya Mitsuki watados.

"Yaah, habisnya muris-muris kelas 8.S..." ia menunjuk Seiya dkk yang sedang membuang surat cinta-surat cinta yang mereka terima.

"Ka-KALIAN SEDANG APA!?" tanya Mitsuki dengan kencang.

"Ah, Mitsuki! Kita sedang ngebuang surat-surat ini." jawab Seiya dengan santai.

"Aku bisa lihat itu, tapi kenapa!?"

"Yaah, kita tidak punya rasa sama orang-orang yang mengirimnya. Lagian kita mesti jaga Saori-san, mana mungkin sempat pacaran? Kecuali kalian berempat sih." Seiya menunjuk Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, dan Ikki.

"Itu berbeda, Seiya," ucap Ikki, "Pacar kita tahu dan mengerti soal Saint, jadi kita mudah mempertahankan hubungan kita."

"Bilang saja kamu cemburu, Seiya! Dasar Jonges!" ledek Jabu.

"APA KATA LOE! KUDA PONI!?" balas Seiya.

Keduanya pun saling kejar-kejaran di lorong sekolah, sementara siswa-siswi lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antar sesama kuda itu.

~_Kembali ke Loker Sepatu_~

Shun mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Seiya, "Mitsuki-chan, apa suratmu juga mau dibuangkan?" tanyanya.

Mitsuki langsung memeluk erat tasnya, "Tidak! Aku harus membaca surat-surat ini!" tolaknya dengan tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kamu mencari surat dari orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Shun dengan polosnya.

"Tidak... Tapi, surat cinta itu dibuat dengan menuangkan perasaanmu ke dalamnya. Karena itu, walau aku tidak menyukai orang yang mengirimnya, aku akan tetap membacanya. Karena aku menghargai perasaan mereka kepadaku." jelas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum ala malaikat-malaikat di surga~

"Mitsuchhi~ Kita mau masuk kelas loh!" panggil Ayame dari tangga.

"Ah! Matte!" balas Mitsuki sambil berlari ke sana.

Shun terdiam sendirian, ia melihati surat-surat cinta yang baru mau dibuangnya. Ia mendesah kecil dan memasukkannya ke tasnya, "_Menghargai perasaan, kah?_" pikirnya, ia mendesah ketika memikirkan ekspresi Sophie kalau tahu dia mendapat banyak surat cinta.

.

.

~_Sementara itu di Mansion Kido_~

Henna sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya menatap langit-langit, "Bosan~" ucapnya, "Mitsu-chan, Ikki-san dan yang lainnya sedang sekolah, Saori-san pergi karena rapat, aku sendirian di Mansion..." keluhnya.

"Ah! Aku chatting dengan Sophie-san saja! Kebetulan Saori-san baru pasang internet di Sanctuary," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju komputer yang terletak di meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Ia membuka iChat (_Situs Chat buatanku sendiri_) dan log in. Ia membuka akun Sophie, dan langsung menulis pesan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasegawa Michiyo:<br>-Sophie-san~ Aku sendirian di Mansion Kido! Ngobrol yuk?**_

* * *

><p>10 menit lewat... Belum ada balasan dari Sophie. Ah, salah, balasannya baru masuk.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sophie Selene Echidna:<br>-Sbb, Henna-chan  
>-Aku lg beres2 buat misi<br>-Pope Shion menyuruh aku, Roushi, Milo-nii, dan Aiolia-nii untuk menjemputmu~**_

_**Hasegawa Michiyo:  
>-BENARKAH!? o_O<strong>_

_**Sophie Selene Echidna:  
>-Tentu saja<br>-Sepertinya kita akan datang besok**_

_**Hasegawa Michiyo:  
>-Baiklah~ Akan kutunggu~<strong>_

_**[Hasegawa Michiyo just left the Chat]**_

* * *

><p>Henna mematikan komputernya, pipinya merah, senyumnya mengembang, matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku harus beritahu Mitsu-chan."<p>

.

.

~_Kembali ke Mitsuishi Gakuen_~

"Stand up, Greeting," ucap ketua kelas 8.A.

"Thank you, Miss!" seru semua murid bersamaan.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sudah selesai, dan selanjutnya adalah istirahat! XD

Seperti biasa, begitu guru keluar. Semua murid langsung sibuk sama urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Salah satunya adalah Mitsuki, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid yang langsung melesat ke kantin, ia dengan asyik mengambil gelang bunganya yang baru setengah jadi dan kembali melanjutkan untaiannya sambil bersenandung.

"Sedang apa, Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Kaoru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ah, Kaoru-chan... Aku sedang membuat gelang bunga," jawab Mitsuki sambil meletakkan gelang bunga itu ke meja.

"Gelang bunga? Kawaii!" komentar Minami yang baru masuk ke kelas 8.A.

"Terima kasih, Senpai,"

"Mau diberikan kepada siapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Uhm... Kepada sahabatku, Henna-chan dan Sophie-chan." jawab Mitsuki sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ah, itu sahabat Mitsucchi yang tinggal di Yunani ya?" tanya Ayame sebelum mulai menguyah roti yang baru dibelinya.

"I-iya... Henna-chan kebetulan datang ke Jepang, jadi aku mau memberikan ini kepadanya sebelum dia pulang. Sekalian aku menitipkan punya Sophie-chan," jawab Mitsuki sambil lanjut menguntai gelang bunga itu, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti, "Ah, maaf... Bukan berarti kalian bukan sahabatku, aku juga-"

"Kami mengerti, Mitsuki," sela Minami, "Kalau dengan mereka berdua, kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa harus bicara 'kan?"

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil, "Iya, bagiku mereka adalah sahabat sejatiku. Tapi apa aku egois berpikir seperti itu ya? Padahal aku tidak tahu perasaan mereka."

Minami baru mau menjawab, tapi sayangnya sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Tentu saja itu egois!" seru seorang gadis.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Kamu 'kan ketua Fans Club 8.S, Yamabuki Miyabi," ucap Ayame.

Miyabi tersenyum sombong, dengan (sok) anggun dia berjalan menuju meja Mitsuki yang ada di baris paling depan dan tepat di sebelah jendela. "Kamu benar-benar egois, Kamishiro-san," ucapnya lagi, "Kamu pikir mereka itu sahabat sejatimu!?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi dan nada mengejek. "Mana ada yang mau bersahabat dengan gadis sok sempurna sepertimu!" Miyabi berjalan semakin dekat ke meja Mitsuki, "Dan lagi, bikin gelang bunga! Kampungan banget! Norak!" ucapnya sambil merampas gelang bunga yang Mitsuki pegang, "Sampah seperti ini lebih baik di buang!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap membanting gelang bunga itu.

"Cukup!" seru Minami sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Miyabi, "Hentikan tindakanmu dan minta maaflah pada Mitsuki!" perintahnya sambil mengencangkan genggamannya.

"I-Ittai!" erang Miyabi.

"Bagus Mii-oneei! Kalahkan Mie Babi itu!" canda Ayame.

"Bu-Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Aya-chan!" timpal Kaoru.

"Minami-san, lepaskan Yamabuki-san..." pinta Nagisa.

Dengan tidak rela, Minami melepaskan genggamannya. "Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah mengganggu siapa-siapa lagi!" ancamnya.

"Kh! Kalian itu apa-apaan sih!? Cuman buat barang murahan gini!" dengan cepat Miyabi melempar gelang bunga Mitsuki ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

"Kh! KAMU ITU YA!" Minami langsung menarik kerah seragam Miyabi, membuat si gadis sesak.

"Minami-senpai, cukup... Lepaskan dia..." pinta Mitsuki pelan.

"E-eh? Tapi-"

"Lepaskan dia, Senpai. Bukankah menggelikan Senpai bertengkar karena alasan konyol ini?" ia menjongkok di depan gelang bunganya yang hancur.

Minami melihat Mitsuki dengan pandangan iba bercampur tidak percaya, ia melepaskan genggamannya. Miyabi langsung berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

"Mitsuki-chan... Bagaimana kalau kita bikin ulang? Aku akan membantu," usul Kaoru.

"Tidak usah, Kaoru-chan. Lebih baik seperti ini, dari pada Henna-chan dan Sophie-chan tidak menyukainya?" ucapnya sambil menyentuh gelang bunga itu, "Lagipula suatu saat bunganya akan layu, pasti nanti gelang bunga ini akan dibuang," lanjutnya, "Jadi... Tidak, apa-apa... Seperti ini..."

Walau berkata begitu, air mata mengalir deras dari kelopak mata Mitsuki, ia mengambil gelang bunga itu dan menempelkannya ke dadanya. Tangisannya bertambah keras.

Teman-temannya melihatnya dengan iba, Minami langsung memeluk Mitsuki dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

~_Sementara itu di Mansion Kido_~

Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti Henna, "Loh? Kenapa ya...? Kok aku merasa ingin membunuh seseorang?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis(?), sepertinya dia hampir berubah kepribadian =_=;

~_Sementara itu di Sanctuary, Kuil Scorpio_~

Sophie juga mulai dikelilingi hawa pembunuh, tiang yang dipegangnya sampai hancur karenanya.

"So-Soph? Ada apa?" tanya Milo yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Entah kenapa aku kesal~" jawab Sophie dengan aura gelap.

Milo langsung keringat dingin, "M-Mu-Mus... Gw gak ngerayu cewek 'kan?" tanya Milo.

Camus hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"K-Kok, Sophie... Marah begitu?"

.

.

~_Kembali ke Mitsuishi Gakuen_~

Mitsuki masih menangis di pelukan Minami, sementara teman-teman yang lainnya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Sudahlah, Mitsuki... Bisa gawat kalau kelas sebelah dengar..." ucap Minami.

Mitsuki menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya, "Benar juga."

Minami mengelus rambutnya sekali lagi.

~_SKIP TIME_~

KRRRIIIIINNGGGG!

Bel telah berbunyi nyaring, menandai berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. Semua siswa dengan semangat berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ya, semua orang kecuali satu, Mitsuki. Dengan lesu ia memasukkan uwabakinya ke loker sepatunya dan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat kerumunan siswa cowok yang mengelilingi sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Mitsuki memicingkan matanya ketika ia sudah cukup dekat, dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat matanya terbelalak, "H-HE-HENNA-CHAN!?" jeritnya.

Henna menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Mitsuki-chan!" balasnya sambil menerobos kerumunan siswa cowok.

"Henna-chan, kenapa ke sekolah?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Itu! Aku dapat kabar kalau Sophie-san, katanya dia, Roushi, Aiolia-san, dan Milo-san akan datang ke Jepang untuk menjemputku!"

Mata Mitsuki melebar, "Benarkah!?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Asyik ya? Dengan begini kita bertiga bisa mengobrol bersama!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Henna-chan?"

"Hn? Ya, 'kan menyenangkan kalau kita bertiga bisa main bersama,"

Mitsuki terdiam sejenak, "Maksudmu, Henna-chan senang berteman denganku dan Sophie-chan?"

Henna agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Mitsuki, "Tentu saja dong?" jawabnya dengan polos.

Ekspresi Mitsuki lama-kelamaan berubah senang dan lega pada saat yang sama.

"Oya, mereka akan sampai di Jepang malam ini. Jadi, aku berniat mengajak semuanya ke Bandara dan menjemput mereka-"

"Maaf, Henna-chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Ada yang harus kukerjakan secepatnya!" tolak Mitsuki sambil berlari pulang.

"E-Eh? Chotto! Mitsu-chan!?" terlambat, Mitsuki sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"HENNA!? Kamu kok ke sekolah!?" tanya Ikki dari belakangnya.

"Ah! Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

Mitsuki langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil 3 kuntum bunga mawar kuning, bunga periwinkle biru, dan bunga iris berwarna merah muda, yang berukuran kecil, hanya sekuku saja.

Dengan wajah tersenyum, ia mulai merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi gelang.

"Lanjut lagi nih?" tanya Teru.

"Iya... Kali ini akan kumasukkan semua kenangan dan perasaanku ke dalam gelang bunga ini,"

Teru hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan adiknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

"_Kenangan pertemuan pertama kita..._" pikir Mitsuki sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sophie dan Henna.

"_Saat kita mulai berteman..._" pikir Mitsuki lagi sambil kembali membuka ingatannya.

Sebuah senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya seiring ia merangkai gelang bunga itu. Sesuai ucapannya tadi, ia menuangkan seluruh kenangan dan perasaannya kepada Henna dan Sophie di dalam gelang bunga itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai!" serunya bahagia saat melihat 3 buah gelang bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

Ia mendekatkan gelang bunga itu ke wajahnya dan tersenyum, "_Aku harap mereka mau menerimanya..._"

Mitsuki bangun dan melihat jam, "Wah! Sudah tengah malam!? Ya ampun! Aku terlalu serius sampai lupa waktu!"

~_Sementara itu di Mansion Kido_~

Shiryu duduk di tengah kegelapan, ia baru pulang bersama Henna dkk dari menjemput Sophie dkk.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, aku harus meminta bantuannya!" gumamnya dengan wajah serius.

.

.

.

~_Keesokan Paginya_~

"Hooaem~" Mitsuki menguap untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, "Aneh, biasanya setelah mandi aku sudah segar. Kok, masih mengantuk ya?" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri sebelum kembali menguap. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang keluarga, dengan sesekali menguap.

Akhirnya Mitsuki sampai di ruang keluarga, ia menggeser pintunya, "Ohayo..."

"Ah! Ohayo, Mitsu-chan!"

Eh?

Ah, tidak salah dengar nih?

Kok kayaknya...

Benar-benar, ternyata Henna dan Sophie lah yang ada di ruangan itu. Mitsuki langsung terjungkal ke samping.

"I-Ittai... Sophie-chan, Henna-chan, kok ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil kembali bangun.

"Ah, itu tanya ke Henna-chan. Dia yang ngajak," jawab Sophie.

"Tapi Sophie-san juga semangat waktu aku ajak!" balas Henna.

"Ahaha... Jangan bertengkar. Oya, bagaimana penerbanganmu, Sophie-chan?"

"E-Eh? Biasa saja..."

"Bohong, bahkan setelah turun dari pesawat Sophie-san tidak berhenti memeluk Milo-san,"

"Habisnya! Saat aku naik pesawat guntur-guntur, petir-petir, semuanya mengikuti pesawatnya! Seakan-akan Zeus bilang 'Hoi! Siapa yg biarkan anak Poseidon keparat ini masuk ke wilayahku!?' gitu..."

"Ah ah, apa ketiga dewa itu tidak bisa akrab saja ya?" komentar Mitsuki.

"_Kalau bisa pasti dari dulu, Mitsu-chan..._" pikir Henna dan Sophie bersamaan.

KRUYUK! (Bunyi perut keroncongan)

Wajah Mitsuki langsung merah padam, "Aduh, malu-maluin banget ya?" candanya, "_Aku lupa aku tidak makan malam semalam,_" pikirnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku juga..." ujar Sophie sambil memegangi perutnya, Henna juga melakukan yang sama, "Begitu menjemput kalian kita langsung pulang ke Mansion Kido dan tidur sih..." timpal Henna.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Mitsuki, "Bagaimana kalau kalian sarapan di sini saja?" usulnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Henna.

"Sepertinya tidak, Ojiisan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena ada rapat dadakan. Niisan juga masih tidur. Bagaimana?"

Henna dan Sophie saling pandang, "Y-Yah... Kalau tidak merepotkan."

Mitsuki kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang makan."

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke ruang makan, dan sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung disambut oleh Baaya yang memeluk Mitsuki dengan khawatir.

"Ojousama! Ojousama tidak apa-apa 'kan!? Baaya sangat khawatir karena Ojousama tidak makan malam semalam! Waktu Baaya mau memanggil Ojousama, Bocchama menahan Baaya!" jelas Baaya.

"Ba-Baaya... Aku tidak apa-apa... Tolong lepaskan aku, sesak..." pinta Mitsuki, sementara Henna dan Sophie terlihat menahan tawa mereka.

.

.

Setelah sarapan yang (SUPER) banyak, Mitsuki langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Sementara itu, Henna dan Sophie pamit kembali ke Mansion Kido. Mereka mengajak Mitsuki untuk datang bertamu ke sana sepulang sekolah.

Sesampainya di kelas, Mitsuki langsung berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk, "Ng?" ia merogoh saku roknya dan menemukan 3 benda yang penting baginya, "Ah, aku lupa memberikan gelang bunga ini kepada Henna-chan dan Sophie-chan..." gumamnya, "_Padahal aku hampir begadang membuatnya. Ya sudahlah, aku berikan sepulang sekolah nanti saja deh..._" pikirnya sambil mendesah.

"Mitsuki," panggil Shiryu tiba-tiba

"Ada apa, Shiryu-kun?" tanya Mitsuki sembari meletakkan tasnya

"Ikuti aku." perintah Shiryu. Walau agak bingung, Mitsuki tetap memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang Saint Dragon

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah tangga dan menaikinya, terus dan terus hingga mereka sampai ke atap sekolah. Shiryu membuka pintu menuju atap, membiarkan cahaya matahari yang terik memasuki gedung sekolah. Hanya sementara, begitu Mitsuki keluar ia menutup pintu itu. "Kamu mau membicarakan apa, Shiryu-kun?" tanya Mitsuki.

Wajah Shiryu langsung berubah merah, sebenarnya apa yang mau dia tanyakan? "M-Mi-Mitsuki... K-Kamu tahu Shunrei 'kan?" tanyanya dengan gugup

"Shunrei-san? Ah, pacar Shiryu-kun yang tinggal di Rozan itu ya?" jawab Mitsuki dengan polos. Shiryu langsung kejungkal ke samping dengan tidak elok(?)

"Memang benar... Tapi aku kaget kamu bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah begitu," ucap Shiryu sambil kembali berdiri.

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum gugup, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Shunrei-san?"

Shiryu menatap Mitsuki sejenak, "Dia tidak tahu kalau Roushi sudah dibangkitkan kembali, jadi aku mau memberitahunya lewat makan malam." jelasnya.

"Waah~ Romantis sekali. Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku mau minta tolong, memilih restoran yang cocok. Kalau kamu bersedia..."

"Tentu saja! Sepulang sekolah nanti kita ketemuan di depan stasiun ya!" ucap sang gadis sebelum kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah, Shiryu hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Mitsukii menutup pintu.

Shiryu menghela napas lega, "_TUNGGU DULU!_" pikirnya tiba-tiba, "_Aku, jalan berdua dengan Mitsuki. Berarti, ini, kencan dong!? KENNNCCCAAANNNN!?_"

~_SKIP TIME, AFTER SCHOOL_~

"_Ugh, aku hanya memakai baju biasa. Apa tidak apa-apa ya? Tapi ini 'kan bukan kencan beneran. Harusnya gak aneh kalau pakai baju biasa. ARGH! PIKIRANKU RUWET!_" itulah pikiran Shiryu sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis melambai ke arahnya dan memanggilnya. Shiryu memicingkan mata ke arah gadis itu, ternyata itu Mitsuki. Ia segera berlari ke arah gadis itu, "_Syukurlah dia pakai baju biasa._" pikirnya.

Mitsuki menatap Shiryu sedikit bingung, "_Ah, sudahlah._" pikir Mitsuki. "Kita mau cari restoran yang bagaimana, Shiryu-kun?" tanya Mitsuki to the point

"Hm? Yah... Yang, romantis, kalau bisa."

"Romantis? Banyak restoran yang romantis di sekitar sini. Yah, setidaknya restoran punya Olympia Food."

"Eh? Olympia Food... Cabang perusahaan kakekmu yang bergerak di bidang kuliner itu!? Kita cari restoran milikmu!?"

"Bukan milikku... Yah, belum setidaknya."

"Bukankah ini Abuse of Power?"

"Eh? Masa sih?"

Shiryu langsung jawdrop, Mitsuki ini kelewat polos ato apa sih?

.

.

Entah sudah berapa restoran yang mereka kunjungi, tapi menurut Shiryu tidak ada yang cocok.

Sekarang, mereka memasuki restoran Yunani. Dan sebuah kejutan! Shiryu benar-benar berpikir kalau ini restoran yang tepat.

"Jadi sudah ditentukan nih?" tanya Mitsuki kepada sang Saint Dragon.

"Tunggu dulu, aku lihat-lihat dulu deh." balas Shiryu.

"Kalau begitu apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi ke toilet dulu?"

"Memangnya aku siapa kamu bisa tidak mengijinkanmu ke toilet?"

"Ahaha."

Mitsuki berjalan menuju toilet perempuan (_Readers: Iya lah! Masa' WC cowok!_), api begitu ia membuka pintunya, ia langsung membatu. Bagaimana nggak? Sekarang ini ada seorang pria dengan mantel merah darah yang menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan youkai yang selalu muncul di toilet perempuan, Aka Manto?

"Mit, suki?" ucap Aka Manto (_Author: Gimana dia bisa kenal Mitsuki?_)

Mitsuki langsung membanting tutup pintu WC itu. Dengan wajah yang kaget-setengah-mati dia berjalan (Cepat) ke arah Shiryu dan tanpa pemberitahuan langsung menariknya keluar restoran itu.

"O-Oi! Mitsuki!? Ada apa!?"

"Jangan di restoran itu pokoknya." Balas Mitsuki dengan ekspresi yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Shiryu hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan gadis itu, "_Ada apaan sih?_" pikirnya. Tapi ekspresi Shiryu langsung berubah pucat detik itu juga, dengan cepat ia balik menarik tangan Mitsuki dan menyeretnya ke gang yang sempit (Banget).

"Shi-Shiryu-kun!? Ada ap-"

Shiryu menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Mitsuki, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Coba konsentrasi dan rasakan Cosmo di sekitar kita."

Mitsuki langsung melakukan hal yang Shiryu bilang, walau agak susah, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini yang, ehem, yaah... Bilang saja hanya ada jarak 15 cm antara wajah mereka berdua.

"A-Aku merasakan Cosmo besar... Ini, Cosmo Roushi?"

"Benar."

"Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi dari Roushi?"

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu soal rencanaku!"

"Bahkan Roushi?"

"TERUTAMA Roushi."

Mitsuki baru mau bertanya lagi, tapi Shiryu langsung menarik kepalanya(!?). Jantung sang gadis berdetak sangat cepat, rasanya seakan mau copot. "_Wa-Wa... Tenanglah Mitsuki, kamu harus tenang. Kalau kamu gugup Shiryu-kun juga akan merasa Awkward._" Terlambat Mitsuki -_-. Lihat, si Shiryu sudah memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam. Mitsuki berteriak gak jelas dalam hati, "_Aduh...! Ini pertama kalinya seseorang -selain Niisan- memelukku! ARGH! Aku malu bangetttttt!_"

"_Tenanglah Mitsuki, kamu bisa merasakannya 'kan? Cosmo Roushi semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sudah aman sekarang._" Pikirnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mitsuki menarik wajahnya kembali, "Shiryu-kun, su-sudah aman..."

Shiryu tersentak kaget dan langsung kelabakan keluar dari gang yang sempit itu. "Maaf, Mitsuki. Aku refleks menarikmu. _Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sampai tidak merasakan Cosmo Roushi yang sudah menjauh._"

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Mitsuki?" tanyanya lagi. Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pelan, "B-Bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi restoran berikutnya?" ajak sang gadis bersurai cream. Shiryu hanya bisa menyetujuinya, sebelum ia bisa menjawab sang gadis sudah berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, mereka sampai di restoran yang mereka tuju. Sebuah restoran China.

Wajah Shiryu langsung berubah cerah, "Di sini! Aku pilih restoran ini!" serunya bagaikan anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen(?), "Tidak apa 'kan, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil sebelum melihat sekeliling restoran itu, "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan! Ah~ Harusnya kita ke sini dari awal~"

Mitsuki terkekeh, "Shiryu-kun jadi mirip Seiya-kun kalau ngomong begitu."

"Eh? Masa' sih?"

Mitsuki tertawa, "Iya. MIRIP banget."

.

.

Hari yang panjang, tapi semuanya sudah selesai. Dengan senyum puas, Shiryu berjalan pulang bersama Mitsuki. Ia berniat memberikan gelang bunga yang ia buat dengan merelakan makan malam dan kesempatan tidurnya itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Mansion Kido dan menemukan Henna, Sophie, para Goldies yang datang, para Bronzies, dan Saori berkumpul di aula pintu masuk. "Kamu habis dari mana Shiryu? Bareng Mitsuki lagi, jangan-jangan kalian kencan?" goda Seiya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Enak aja, Seiya. Kita kebetulan ketemu, makanya barengan ke sini. Iya 'kan, Mitsuki?"

"Eh? A-Ah... Iya. _Shiryu-kun kok bisa enteng banget bohongnya ya?_"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" lanjut Mitsuki.

"Ah, kita sudah mau kembali ke Sanctuary. Maaf kita nggak bisa ngobrol lama ya, Mitsu-chan." Jawab Henna.

"EH!? KALIAN SUDAH MAU PULAAANNNNGGGGG!?" Teriak Shiryu dengan nada tidak percaya.

"I-Iya... Kenapa kamu kaget begitu, Shiryu?" Tanya Milo masih menutup kedua telinganya. Maklumlah, teriakan Saint Dragon itu benar-benar cetar membahana naga mendaki langit (Loh?).

"Memangnya tidak bisa ditunda!? Besok atau lusa!?"

"Kita ke sini cuman mau jemput Henna. Lagian tidak baik kalo kita, Gold Saint, lama-lama berada di luar Sanctuary." Balas Aiolia.

"Kan kalian jarang ke Jepang! Gimana kalo jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Shiryu, kok kamu maksa banget sih?" Tanya Seiya.

"Tidak ada alasan... Mitsuki, kamu juga mau jalan-jalan bareng Henna dan Sophie 'kan?" Balas Shiryu.

"Eh? Ah, uhm... I-Iya sih, tapi-"

"Saori-san! Anda akan membiarkan mereka tinggal di sini lebih lama 'kan!? Sehari atau 2 hari saja..." Pinta Shiryu.

Saori menatap mata Shiryu dalam-dalam. Dia bisa melihat keinginan membara(?) sang Dragon. Dengan tersenyum kecil ia berkata, "Tentu saja, kalian boleh tetap di Jepang sampai besok. Keesekon paginya kalian harus kembali ke Sanctuary."

"Terima kasih... Saori-san." Ucap Shiryu, Saori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mitsuki langsung mendekati Henna dan Sophie. "Kok Shiryu-san memaksa seperti itu? Tidak biasanya..." Komentar Sophie.

"Ada berbagai alasan." Balas Mitsuki.

"Alasan apa?" Tanya Henna, Mitsuki hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. "Oh iya, aku mau memberikan kalian sesuatu..." Ucap Mitsuki sambil merogoh tas pinggangnya, "Are?" Ia mengacak-ngacak tasnya, "Nai, nai... Nai! Ah!" Mitsuki langsung teringat, ia meninggalkannya di meja belajarnya ketika mau jalan dengan Shiryu.

Mitsuki langsung tersungkur di lantai, "_Kenapa aku bisa jadi pelupa gini? Punya Photographic Memory tapi pelupa... Aneh. Aku manusia aneh._" Pikirnya, membuat Henna dan Sophie yang bisa mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop berat.

"Kalian sepertinya seru sekali ya?" Sela Milo sambil menarik Aiolia -yang sebenarnya ogah deketin grup cewek itu karena masih syok di tolak Mitsuki- (_Aiolia: BOOHHOONNNGGGG! Author: XD_), "Lagi ngomongin apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Cuman ngomongin perilaku Shiryu-kun barusan kok." Jawab Mitsuki anteng

"Ooh... Ngomong-ngomong Mitsuki, aku mau nagih janji." Ucap Milo sambil tersenyum licik(?).

"Ja-janji...? Janji apa?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Pas kamu ke masa lalu kamu bilang bakal pacaran sama aku kalo aku dah lebih dewasa dari kamu 'kan? Sekarang aku udah lebih dewasa dari kamu, jadi bisa dong~?"

Mitsuki membatu di tempat, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh badannya selagi sang Saint Scorpio mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kamu gak bakal ingkar janji 'kan?" Tanya Milo dengan nada "Manis".

"Ti-Tidak, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tepati janjimu sekarang." Lanjutnya, tapi gerakan dan jantungnya(?) berhenti begitu merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari belakangnya. "_Perasaan ini... Jangan-jangan..._" Milo menoleh ke belalang, eh salah, belakang, dan sesuai dugaan terburuknya, Sophie telah dipenuhi aura Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**#DiGebukinKushina**.

"Milo-nii~ Bisa bicara~? Fu. Ta. Ri. De~" Ucap Sophie dengan nada selembut sutra.

"So-Soph-Sophie, aku bercanda doang. Gak mungkin aku pacaran sama Mitsuki, iya 'kan?"

"Ayo Henna, Mitsuki, kita jalan-jalan bertiga." Ajak Aiolia sambil menarik keduanya menjauh dari Iris Heart, eh salah lagi! Menjauh dari Sophie.

"GAK SETIA KAWAN LOE, LIA! MASA' TEMEN DITINGGALIN GITU AJA!?"

"Loh? Kalian denger sesuatu?" Aiolia sepertinya berniat mendiamkan Milo.

"Ayo, Milo-nii~" Ajak Sophie sambil memegang pundak Milo.

"T-T-TO-TTTTOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Mitsuki merasa kasihan kepada sang Saint Scorpio, dia melepas tarikan Aiolia dan berjalan ke arah Sophie dan Milo. "_KAMU CARI MATI, MITSUKI!?_" Pikir Henna dan Aiolia berbarengan.

Tidak memperdulikan Sophie yang siap meledak, Mitsuki mendekatinya dan melancarkan senyum ala dewi-dewi di kayangannya, "Sophie-chan, mau jalan-jalan denganku dan Henna-chan tidak?" Tanyanya.

Bagai _Inner Moka_ berubah kembali menjadi _Outer Moka_, Sophie menatap Mitsuki dengan pandangan antusias, "Mau mau!" Serunya sambil melepas cengkramannya di kedua pundak Milo. Milo langsung lari tunggang langgang ke pelukan Dohko, yah karena di sana nggak ada Camus.

"Maaf, Aiolia-kun. Aku, Sophie-chan, dan Henna-chan mau jalan bareng." Ucap Mitsuki kepada Aiolia. Aiolia mendesah pelan, dia memang gak ada niatan jalan-jalan dengan Henna atau Mitsuki, dia hanya mau menjauh dari Sophie yang lagi ngamuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu manggil Aiolia dengan suffiks -kun?" Tanya Milo yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Aiolia, "Aku tahu kamu paling dekat dengan Aiolia pas kamu kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi kamu juga dekat dengan Aiolos ya? Memangnya kamu memanggilnya dengan suffiks -kun juga?"

"Tidak... Hanya Aiolia-kun saja, kenapa Milo-san tanya?"

"Tuh! Kenapa kamu manggil Gold Saint lainnya dengan suffiks -san, sementara Aiolia mendapat suffiks -kun!? Gak adil banget!"

"Kalau begitu, apa aku panggil Milo-san dengan suffiks -kun, juga?"

"IYA! Sekalian, si Camus juga!"

"Camus-san-" Ucapan Mitsuki terhenti ketika ia mendapat deathglare dari Milo, "C-Camus-kun 'kan sudah meninggal, aku nggak mungkin memanggilnya lagi 'kan? Milo...kun."

"Memang benar, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

Mitsuki mendesah sebelum kembali tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, MILO-KUN."

~_SKIP TIME_~

"Mitsu-chan~ Kita mau kemana? Sudah mau malam nih..." Tanya Henna.

Sang gadis bersurai cream hanya tersenyum, "Ada yang mau aku perlihatkan kepada kalian."

Sophie dan Henna saling pandang, "Apa?" Tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk pemandangan laut yang dihiasi matahari terbenam. Sophie dan Henna terpesona, siapa yang tidak? Pemandangan seperti jarang bisa dilihat di daerah perkotaan, bahkan Sanctuary! Kita harus jalan jauh ke Cape Sunion untuk melihatnya.

Mitsuki tersenyum, ia mengajak Sophie dan Henna duduk di pinggir jurang dan menikmati matahari terbenam. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali berdiri.

"Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki tidak menjawab, ia malah menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mulai menyanyi, "Tsuyoku ririshiku habataite..."

Henna dan Sophie tersenyum, Sophie ikut berdiri dan bernyanyi "Anata to koushite deaeta no wa"

Henna juga melakukan yang sama, "Tada ikiteku tame nanka janai!"

[Mitsuki]:  
>Chiisana chiai wa...<p>

[Henna]:  
>Toki wo koete<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Mirai wo kanarazu...<p>

[Henna]:  
>Kaeru yo!<p>

[Henna]:  
>RIMITTAA<p>

[Mitsuki/Sophie]:  
>(Changing myself)<p>

[Henna]:  
>Tokihanateba<p>

[Mitsuki/Sophie]:  
>(Changing yourself)<p>

[Henna]:  
>Hotobashiru Tenshi no SHAININGU<p>

[Mitsuki/Sophie]:  
>Sekai wo sukuu "Tsubasa"<p>

[Henna]:  
>Ima watashi ga eranda michi<p>

[Mitsuki/Sophie]  
>Yume wo...<p>

[Henna]:  
>Tsukamitai dakedo (Tomaranai)<p>

[Mitsuki/Sophie]:  
>Ataerareta CHIKARA ga<p>

[ALL]:  
>Sora e kaketateru yo!<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Tsuyoku<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Ririshiku<p>

[Henna]:  
>Habataite<p>

[ALL]:  
>Zettai Karen... MY WINGS!<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Anata to sugoshita hitsuzen no hibi<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Kizuna wa maboroshi nanka janai!<p>

[Henna]:  
>Chiisana yuuki wa...<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Ai ni sodachi<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Mirai wa yasashiku...<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Michibiku!<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Nakanaide<p>

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>(Start out myself)<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Ayamachi sae<p>

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>(Start out yourself)<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Tsutsumikomu Mugen no SAIKIKKU<p>

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Kiseki wo okosu "Tsubasa"<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Mou nigenai kodoku kara mo<p>

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Itsumo...<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Anata to iru kara (Itsumademo)<p>

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Ataerareta unmei<p>

[ALL]:  
>Kaze mo MIKATA ni shite!<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Tsuyoku<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Ririshiku<p>

[Henna]:  
>Habataite<p>

[ALL]:  
>Zettai Karen...<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>MY WINGS!<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Tsukinukeru<p>

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>(Changing myself)<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Kono omoi wa<p>

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>(Changing yourself)<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Mamoritai ashita ga aru kara!<p>

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>Sekai wo sukuu "Tsubasa"<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Ima watashi ga eranda michi<p>

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>Yume wo...<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Tsukamitai dakedo (Tomaranai)<p>

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>Ataerareta CHIKARA ga<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Sora e kaketateru yo!<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Tsuyoku<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Ririshiku<p>

[Henna]:  
>Habataite<p>

[ALL]:  
>Zettai Karen...<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>MY...<p>

[ALL]:  
>WINGS!<p>

.

.

.

~_Keesokan harinya, pukul 19.30_~

"Mitsu-chan, kenapa mengajak kita ke restoran ini?" Tanya Henna kepada Mitsuki. Sekarang ini mereka dan Sophie sedang berdiri di depan restoran China yang Shiryu pilih kemarin.

Mitsuki tersenyum ke arah kedua sahabatnya, "Lihatlah nanti..."

Apa _Readers_ sekalian masih penasaran kenapa Mitsuki mengajak Henna dan Sophie ke restoran itu? Alasannya... Tadi, saat di sekolah Shiryu memberitahunya Shunrei akan sampai ke Jepang pukul 19.30-an, jadi ia meminta Mitsuki untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan... Dia minta Mitsuki, Henna, dan Sophie buat nyanyi di restoran itu! Ya ampun, Shiryu... Inget tujuan awalnya gak sih? -_-

Kembali ke ceritanya, Mitsuki mengajak Sophie dan Henna masuk ke restoran itu. Dan mereka langsung disambut oleh pemilik restoran tersebut. Ia menarik (baca: menyeret), Mitsuki dkk ke ruang ganti, menyodorkan baju pentas dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sweatdrop di tempat.

"Uhm, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sophie memecah keheningan.

"Se-Sebenarnya..." Mitsuki pun menjelaskan semuanya ke Sophie dan Henna, tentu sembari mengganti baju mereka. Begitu penjelasannya selesai, Sophie dan Henna kembali sweatdrop, "Shiryu-san ingat tujuan awalnya gak sih?" Ucap mereka sweatdrop. Mitsuki mengangkat bahu sambil memaksa dirinya tersenyum.

~_Di Luar Restoran_~

Shiryu membantu Shunrei keluar dari limousin yang dia pinjam dari Saori.

"Shiryu, kenapa kita ke restoran ini?" Tanya Shunrei begitu keluar dari limousin.

"Kamu belum makan malam 'kan?"

Shunrei mengangguk pelan.

"...Dan ada yang mau kuberitahu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

Shiryu tersenyum, "Setelah makan malam."

Ia menuntun Shunrei masuk. Begitu masuk, lampu restoran itu redup dan sebuah lampu sorot menerangi panggung kecil yang ada di ujung restoran. 3 gadis yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mitsuki, Henna, dan Sophie menaiki panggung itu.

"Shi-SHIRYU! Bukankah itu!?" Seru Shunrei sambil menarik-narik lengan Shiryu. Shiryu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Ayo duduk." Ajaknya.

Tak lama, musik untuk lagu _Triple Message_ mulai bermain. Ketiga sahabat itu mulai menyanyi dan menari mengikuti musik itu (**Note:** Mitsuki menyanyikan bagian Aya Hirano, Sophie menyanyikan bagian Ryoko Shiraishi, dan Henna menyanyikan bagian Haruka Tomatsu).

"Waah... Mereka hebat sekali..." Puji Shunrei, terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Mitsuki, Sophie, dan Henna.

"I-Iya... _Aku tidak tahu Mitsuki sejago itu, kalo Henna dan Sophie sih udah tahu._" Pikir Shiryu, juga terpesona.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dan memberikan 2 buah menu. Shiryu dan Shunrei sibuk memilih pesanan mereka.

[ALL]:  
>Itami nara ai de shika sukuenai...<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Eien no MESSEEJI<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Unmei ni deatta hi kara<p>

[Henna]:  
>Atarashii kagayaki wo...<p>

[ALL]:  
>Mezame saseta!<p>

[Ryoko]:  
>Agatte yuku SUTEEJI<p>

[Henna]:  
>Sorezore ga motta chikara de<p>

[Mitsuki]:  
>Kodoku sae jounetsu kaete yuku to<p>

[ALL]:  
>Mune ni chikatta...! "Zettai Makenai...!"<p>

Setelah itu, musiknya berhenti sesaat. Ketiganya berbalik membelakangi para pengunjung, musiknya kembali bermain, musik piano.

[ALL]:  
>I say...<br>Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!

Musik perlahan-lahan berubah lebih energik dan ceria.

[ALL]:  
>Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!<p>

Mitsuki, Sophie, dan Henna berkumpul di tengah, dengan Sophie di tengah. Mereka kembali bernyanyi dan menari mengikuti musik (**Note: **Mitsuki=Umi, Sophie=Kotori, Henna=Honoka).

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shunrei dan Shiryu telah memulai acara makan malam mereka. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Shunrei, sepertinya sudah saatnya." Ujar Shiryu merubah topik.

"Eh? Janga-jangan kamu mau melamarku!?" Seru Shunrei dengan muka memerah.

GUBRAK!

Shiryu langsung kejungkal dari kursinya, bahkan teman-temannya yang sedang nyanyi di panggung langsung sweatdrop. Walau mereka berusaha menutupinya.

"Bu-Bukan... Tidak sekarang, kita masih terlalu muda, Shunrei." Ucap Shiryu sembari kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau begitu ketika kita sudah dewasa?"

"Eh? Uh-Uhm... I-Iya- AH! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan..."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Shiryu tersenyum dan memberi isyarat kepada seseorang di luar. Orang itu berjalan dan menutup mata Shunrei dari belakang, "Tadaima, Shunrei." Ucap sosok itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lagu sebelumnya telah selesai dan sekarang musik lain telah bermain. Musik dari lagu _Hoshi no Mukougawa_, lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh AKB48.

[ALL]:  
>Kokoro no dokoka ni<br>Hitotsu hoshi ga aru

[Sophie]:  
>Unmei no hito<br>Sunde iru to oshierareta

Shunrei dengan gugup memegang tangan yang menutupi matanya, dia benar-benar mengenal kehangatan ini, "Rou... shi?"

Memang benar, sosok itu adalah Dohko, ia melepas genggamannya dan tersenyum kearah Shunrei.

[Henna/Sophie]:  
>Sora ni mukete<br>Mada mienai  
>Ai wo sagasu<p>

"Bukankah, Roushi sudah-"

"Memang benar, aku sudah meninggal. Tapi berkat Athena-sama dan Dewi Artemis, aku dan beberapa Gold Saint lainnya dapat dihidupkan kembali."

Air mata Shunrei mulai menetes, ia tidak bisa menahannya. Dohko sudah bagaikan ayahnya sendiri. Dohko juga meneteskan air mata, Shunrei juga sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

[ALL]:  
>Machigai naku koko ni iru yo<br>Me wo fusetete mo

[Sophie]:  
>Kyozetsu shite iru no ja naku<br>Bukiyou na dake

[ALL]:  
>Machigai naku matte iru yo<br>Wasurerarete mo

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Guuzen ga<br>Kitto kasanatta toki  
>Anata ni...<p>

[Sophie]:  
>Aeru hazu<p>

Shiryu mengajak Dohko duduk bersama mereka, ia membiarkan Shunrei dan Dohko berbincang-bincang berdua. Ia tahu, pasti banyak yang mau Shunrei ceritakan pada Dohko.

Ia hanya tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya, ia lalu memutar bola matanya, melihat ke arah panggung dan tersenyum kepada Mitsuki. Mitsuki membalas senyumannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

[ALL]:  
>Itsumade datte shinjiteru yo<br>Hitorikiri demo

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Kinou to wa<br>Marude chigau jibun ni  
>Ashita wa umarekawaru<p>

[ALL]:  
>Machigai naku koko ni iru yo<br>Me wo fusetete mo

[Sophie]:  
>Kyozetsu shite iru no ja naku<br>Bukiyou na dake

[ALL]:  
>Machigai naku matte iru yo<br>Wasurerarete mo

[Mitsuki/Henna]:  
>Guuzen ga<br>Kitto kasanatta toki  
>Anata ni... aeru hazu<p>

[ALL]:  
>Aeru hazu<p>

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tadi, Mitsuki, Sophie, dan Henna diberi waktu istirahat. Setelah mengganti baju, mereka memutuskan untuk ke beranda restoran (_Author+Readers: ADA BERANDANYA!?_).

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Mitsuki memecah kesunyian.

"Iya. Sepertinya rencana Shiryu-san juga sukses." Timpal Henna.

"Henna-chan, kayaknya kita harus kembali ke Mansion Kido deh. Kita 'kan mau berangkat ke Sanctuary besok pagi-pagi." Ujar Sophie mengalihkan topik.

"Benar juga... Kalau begitu kita permisi dulu yah, Mitsu-chan." Pamit Henna, tapi...

"Matte! Ada yang mau kuberikan kepada kalian."

Henna dan Sophie berbalik dan memandangi Mitsuki, "Apa?" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Mitsuki merogoh sakunya dan mengambil 3 pasang gelang bunga, "I-Ini..."

Henna dan Sophie berjalan mendekat dan melihati gelag bunga yang ada di genggaman Mitsuki. Ucapan Miyabi masih terngiang di kepala Mitsuki, karena terus kepikiran, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya, ia tidak berani melihat ekspresi Sophie dan Henna. Tapi, reaksi mereka tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Nante kawaii~" Komentar mereka hampir bersamaan. Mitsuki membuka matanya, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya mengambil gelang bunga itu dan mengenakannya di pergelangan mereka.

"Mitsuki-chan, apa kamu membuat ini sendiri?" Tanya Sophie.

"Iya, aku menumpahkan seluruh ingatanku dan perasaanku ke dalam gelang bunga-gelang bunga ini..." Jelasnya sambil mengenakan gelang bunga itu di pergelangannya juga.

"Ah, aku tidak mau menahan kalian. Kalau mau kembali ke Mansion Kido, silahkan." Lanjut sang gadis beriris biru safir tersebut.

"Tidak. Ada yang mau aku lakukan bersama Henna-chan dan Mitsuki-chan." Tolak Sophie.

"Apa itu, Sophie-san?" Tanya Henna.

"Ceremony of Eternal Bonds..."

Sebuah senyum penuh arti terukir di wajah keduanya, "Mitsu-chan tahu itu apa?" Tanya Henna.

"Eh? A-Ah... Aku pernah dengar dari Ibuku." Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ngingat pesan kedua yang tersimpan di Locket pemberian ibunya, "_Cermony of Eternal Bonds... Upacara yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat. Setelah melakukan upacara ini, ikatan mereka semakin kuat, bahkan katanya tidak dapat dihancurkan. Mereka akan membuat sebuah janji, dan bagi yang mereka yang melanggarnya akan dijatuhi hukuman baik di dunia ini maupun di alam baka._"

Henna dan Sophie mengangguk begitu membaca pikiran Mitsuki, "Ayo kita mulai?" Ajak Sophie.

Mereka bertiga menyatukan telapak tangan mereka dan mengerjapkan mata mereka, tanpa sadar mereka memancarkan Cosmo mereka dengan lembut.

"_Persahabatan yang kuat..._" Pikir Henna, "Semoga persahabatan kita tetap kukuh, bahkan setelah maut memisahkan kita..."

"_Persahabatan yang abadi..._" Pikir Sophie, "Semoga persahabatan kita terus berlanjut, bahkan di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya..."

Keduanya membuka matanya dan menatap Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, uhm... _Persahabatan yang tidak terputuskan..._" Pikir Mitsuki, "Semoga persahabatan kita terus menjaga satu sama lain, bahkan ketika kita terpisah begitu jauh..."

Ia lalu membuka matanya dan mereka menatap satu sama lain, tidak lama, tawa mereka meledak.

.

.

Dohko yang berada di dalam, tertarik untuk melihat ke arah beranda oleh Cosmo ketiga sahabat itu. "_Dasar, anak muda..._" Pikirnya sambil menatap ketiga sahabat itu yang sekarang disirami cahaya bulan purnama.

~_Sementara itu Aiolia dan Milo sedang..._~

"Ayolah, pilih satu warna saja... Biru atau merah?"

"SALAH TEMPAT WOY! INI TOILET COWOK TAUUKKK!"

Sedang digangguin oleh Aka Manto... XD

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Date 4-****完」**

**SELESAI!**  
>OK, saya tahu... Ini chapter paling amburadul sejauh ini (<em>Readers: Baru nyadar?<em>). Banyak Friendship, ada Family, tapi sedikit (BANGET) Romance-nya. Kalau gitu sebagai gantinya Chapter selanjutnya bakal Romance/Action!

Next... Cygnus! Kira-kira si Hyoga ngapain kencan sama Mitsuki ya!? XD


	5. The Swan that Dance in The Sky Cygnus

Pada tanggal 31 Maret 2014 ini... Saya mempersembahkan klimaks dari fic ini :3 (_Gak juga sih, masih ada OMAKE_). Oya! Lagu yang muncul di fic ini judulnya Akaneiro no Sora by Nana Mizuki/Utau Hoshina

Ya sudah deh, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran Bold=catatan, tulisan ()=Lirik lagu

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya... Lagu yang muncul di fic ini sepenuhnya milik Nana Mizuki, dan pihak-pihak yang terlibat dalam pembuatan, penerbitan, dan penjualan lagu tersebut

* * *

><p>Istirahat... Seperti biasa para Bronzies berkumpul di atap dan makan siang bersama... Tapi di pojokan atap, Hyoga terus senyam-senyum sendiri dengan mata terpaku pada handphone di genggamannya.<p>

"Hou hou... Jadi Sabtu ini kamu ada acara gak? Gimana kalau kita, err... Kencan?" Ucap Seiya, membaca SMS yang baru Hyoga kirim.

"WUAH!? SEIYAAAA! JANGAN BACA SMS ORANG SEENAK JIDAT!" Hardik Hyoga sambil menjitak kepala Seiya, yang dijitak malah senyum sumringah.

"Anak mama mo kencan niyee~ Udah ngerti pacaran niyee~" Goda Seiya.

"SEIYAAA! Aku dan Siria tidak seperti itu!"

"Oh? Jadi sama Siria..." Seiya tersenyum seperti rubah, Hyoga langsung _blush_ berat.

"Hee... Berarti ini kencan pertama Hyoga ya?" Tanya Shun.

"Bener tuh, hehehe, jangan pingsan pas kencan ya, anak mama... Nanti malah salting lagi..." Goda Seiya lagi.

Amarah Hyoga sudah ada di puncaknya, "SSSSSSSSEEEEIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" Dia baru mau memukul sang Saint Pegasus, tapi sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya, "_Tapi benar juga... Ini kencan pertamaku, aku bisa salah tingkah di depan Siria... Kan nggak lucu itu..._" Itulah yang ia pikirkan, "_Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain! Aku harus meminta bantuannya!_"

~_Sepulang Sekolah_~

"Jadi? Hyoga-kun mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Mitsuki menghentikan pekerjaannya, menghapus papan tulis kelasnya.

"Loh? Kok kamu tahu aku mau minta tolong?" Balas Hyoga.

"Firasat..." Jawab Mitsuki sambil kembali menghapus papan tulisnya.

"Instingmu mengerikan, Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki hanya tertawa kecil, "Jadi? Mau minta tolong apa?"

Wajah Hyoga berubah serius, "Mitsuki! Kencanlah denganku!"

Penghapus di tangan Mitsuki langsung terjatuh, Mitsuki menatap Hyoga dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'Bisa ulangi?'.

* * *

><p><span>TITLE<span>

The Swan that Dance in The Sky Cygnus

.

空に踊る白鳥シグナス

.

Sora ni Odoru Hakuchō Shigunasu

~_Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah_~

Mitsuki berdiri di depan sebuah taman dengan gugup, terus-terusan melihati jam... "Hyoga-kun, lama..." Gumamnya setiap melihat jam.

_Flashback Mode ON_

"Jadi begini, Mitsuki... Sabtu nanti, aku mau kencan dengan Siria. Dan, walau susah mempercayainya, ini kencan pertamaku..." Jelas Hyoga.

"_Tidak... Ini bisa dipercaya kok._" Pikir Mitsuki.

"Jadi, aku mau latihan kencan dulu! Denganmu, Mitsuki..."

Wajah Mitsuki merah merona, bagaimana tidak? Dia baru diajak kencan (_Secara tidak langsung_) oleh temannya sendiri! Yang sudah punya pacar lagi!

Mitsuki menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona. "Ba-Baiklah... Akan kubantu..."

_Flashback Mode OFF_

Mitsuki mendesah ketika mengingat hal barusan, apa yang bakal Sophie atau Siria pikirkan kalau tahu dia 'kencan' dengan Hyoga? Marah? Sedih? Cemburu? Benci? Dia berdoa semoga kandidat terakhir itu tidak menang...

"Mitsuki!" Seru seseorang dari jauh, Mitsuki menoleh dan melihat Hyoga berlari ke arahnya, "Maaf, apa kamu lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok... Tidak lama." Bohong, Mitsuki sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi..." Ajak Hyoga, sambil memegang pergelangan Mitsuki.

Mereka berjalan ke pusat kota, Hyoga ternyata mengajak Mitsuki ke sebuah _Ice Skating Rink_.

"Waah... Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini..." Ucap Mitsuki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu main Ice Skating, Mitsuki?" Tanya Hyoga.

"Iya..."

Hyoga tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, akan kuajarkan."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung itu, setelah membeli karcis dan menyewa sepatu _Ice Skating_, mereka langsung mengenakannya dan, dengan susah payah (Mitsuki), berjalan ke _Rink_-nya.

"Uwaa! Licin sekali!" Komentar Mitsuki sambil memegangi _Rail_ di sisi-sisi _Rink_ itu.

"Ahaha! Ayo, latihan dulu!" Ajak Hyoga sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"H-Hyoga-kun... Aku tidak yakin..." Mitsuki dengan gugup menerima tangan Hyoga.

Hyoga tersenyum licik dan langsung menarik tangan Mitsuki, "WAH WAH WAH!" Mitsuki kehilangan keseimbangan, untung Hyoga menangkapnya, "Mou! Hyoga-kun!"

Hyoga terkekeh, Mitsuki mengembungkan pipinya dengan amat sangat imutnya.

"Ayo, coba menyebrang. Aku temani."

"A-Aku takut... Hyoga-kun, ayo kembali ke sisi-" Ucapan Mitsuki terputus ketika Hyoga tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke tengah-tengah _Rink_ itu.

"KYYAAA! HYOGA-KUN!"

"AHAHA! Kalau kamu takut ke tengah kamu tidak akan pernah maju Mitsuki!"

"TTAAAPPPIIIII!"

Mitsuki melaju terus, ia tidak tahu bagaimana berhenti.

"Mitsuki! Cepat berhenti atau kamu bisa menabrak dinding!" Seru Hyoga dari kejauhan.

"LEBIH MUDAH NGOMONG DARIPADA DILAKUKAN!" Seru Mitsuki, tapi akhirnya ia bisa menghentikan Sepatu _Skating_-nya. "Syu-Syukurlah..." Gumamnya sambil mengusap dahinya.

Hyoga tertawa kecil dari kejauhan, tidak mengetahui bahwa hal itu terdengar oleh Mitsuki, dengan jengkel Mitsuki melototi Hyoga, "Mou! Hyoga-kun! Iseng banget sih!"

Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang beruntung untuk Mitsuki, setelah dia bisa berdiri tegak, ada yang menyenggol dari belakangnya. Dan ajaibanya, Mitsuki langsung terdorong ke depan dengan kecepatan suara(?).

"H-HYOGA-KUUUNNNN! AWAAASSSSS!" Seru Mitsuki memperingatkan Hyoga, yang sekarang tengah menjadi target tabrakannya(?). Sayang, Hyoga tidak sempat menghindar dan mereka pun bertabrakan. Hebatnya, bukannya jatuh, Hyoga juga ikut terdorong ke belakang dan mereka berdua meluncur sampai menabrak _Rail_ di sisi _Rink_ tersebut.

"Oww oww..." Erang Hyoga, sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya yang paling kuat menabrak _Rail-_nya.

"Daijoubu, Hyoga-kun?" Tanya Mitsuki khawatir, Hyoga melindunginya jadi dia tidak menabrak _Rail_, hanya sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, segini doang mah..." Balas Hyoga, berpura-pura kuat.

Mitsuki masih merasa agak bersalah. Hyoga dengan mudah melihat itu di wajah sang gadis, "Ayo, kita latihan lagi." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Mitsuki awalnya ragu, tapi ia terima juga ajakan sang Saint Cygnus.

.

.

~_10 Menit Kemudian..._~

Hyoga mengawasi Mitsuki latihan, sepanjang itu senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"_Kenapa ya? Aku merasa nyaman di dekat gadis ini, apa karena sifatnya? Atau karena... Ia, mirip dengan Mama? Warna rambut atau matanya memamg berbeda, tapi dia memberiku perasaan yang sama dengan Mama._" Pikir Hyoga, tapi dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sudah punya Siria, masa masih mikirin soal Mama..._"

Sementara itu, Mitsuki melepas pegangannya dari _Rail_ dan berhasil berseluncur sedikit, "Hyoga-kun! Lihat tidak!? Aku barusan berhasil berseluncur!" Ujarnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Hyoga membalas senyumannya, dan meminta Mitsuki berseluncur dari sana ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Mitsuki memasang wajah percaya diri.

Ia mendorong kakinya ke belakang dan berseluncur ke arah Hyoga, ia berhasil! Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, Hyoga pun menangkapnya (Baca: Memeluknya). Mitsuki sukses nge-_blush_. Ini kedua kalinya dia dipeluk oleh laki-laki, selain Teru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pemberitahuan, "Pengunjung yang terhormat, maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya. Kami meminta pengunjung sekalian untuk keluar Rink, karena akan ada pelapisan kembali es di Rink ini. Sekali lagi, maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya, kami mohon pengunjung sekalian keluar dari Rink dengan tertib."

"Ah~ Padahal aku baru bisa Ice Skating... Sayang sekali." Keluh Mitsuki.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari gedung Ice Skating itu, Hyoga dan Mitsuki duduk di sebuah taman. "Mitsuki, kamu dingin tidak?" Tanya Hyoga.

"Eh? Uhm... Sedikit sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita hangatin badan yuk! Makan di situ..." Ucap Hyoga sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran ramen.

"Ra-Ramen?"

"Ikou!" (Baca: Ayo pergi!) Hyoga langsung menarik tangan Mitsuki dan berlari ke depan restoran itu.

"Irasshai!" Seru pemilik restoran ramen itu begitu Hyoga dan Mitsuki masuk. "Ah, Bocchan. Kali ini bawa pacarnya?" Candanya. Mitsuki langsung membantahnya, "Bukan! Saya cuma temannya..."

"Ahaha!"

"Paman, jangan bicarakan itu. Kami mau pesan nih." Potong Hyoga.

"Maaf maaf, yang biasanya 'kan?"

Hyoga mengangguk, sang pemilik restoran langsung menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Hyoga-kun, kamu sering makan di sini?" Tanya Mitsuki sembari duduk di _Counter_.

"Iya, mungkin seminggu sekali."

"Hee... Pantas saja pemilik restoran ini mengenalmu."

"Hai'! Silahkan menikmati!" Ucap sang pemilik restoran sambil meletakkan 2 mangkuk ramen di depan Hyoga dan Mitsuki. Hyoga langsung meraih 2 buah sumpit dan memberikan salah satunya ke Mitsuki, "Arigatou." Ucap Mitsuki sebelum memakan ramennya.

Ia mengambil sendok dan meminum kuahnya terlebih dahulu, "Umai!" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar, pemilik restoran ramen itu tersenyum puas melihat sang gadis bersurai cream menikmati ramennya.

~_SKIP TIME_~

Setelah selesai makan ramen, Hyoga dan Mitsuki berjalan mengelilingi kota, tanpa berbicara satu sama lain... Sampai akhirnya, Hyoga memecah kesunyian yang menyesakkan itu(?), "Mitsuki, kamu mau kemana lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Hmm... Ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sih."

.

.

"Perpustakaan...?"

"Ahaha... Ini tempat favoritku yang ke-4." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Ke-4? Sisanya?"

"Yang ke-1 itu rumahku, ke-2 Mansion Kido, dan yang ke-3 itu... Sekolah kita." Jawab Mitsuki sambil menghitungnya dengan jari, "Kalau ke-5 itu Museum."

"_Mitsuki... Tidak seperti gadis biasanya..._" Pikir Hyoga agak cengo bercampur sweatdrop.

"Tapi... Kalau Hyoga-kun tidak suka di perpustakaan, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain." Lanjut Mitsuki.

"E-Eh!? Bukan begitu! Tidak kok!"

Mitsuki tersenyum miris, "Tidak apa-apa..." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Hyoga dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan tersebut.

Mereka baru mau menyebrang jalan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah truk menerobos lampu merah dan melaju kencang ke arah mereka, Hyoga sontak menarik Mitsuki. Tapi, nasib malang menimpa pria lain. Ia tertabrak truk itu, darahnya terciprat kemana-mana, bahkan ada yang terciprat ke wajah Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!? Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan!?" Tanya Hyoga, tapi Mitsuki tidak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya, Mitsuki terdiam, wajahnya berubah pucat, keringat dingin mengucur, napasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan, matanya tertuju ke tubuh pria yang tertabrak truk itu. "_Jangan-jangan... Dia phobia darah!?_"

Sekarang, bukan darah yang bercipratan kemana-manalah yang ia lihat. Melainkan bayangan 2 orang lelaki, yang satu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepadanya, tapi kenapa senyuman pria itu membuatnya sedih? Pria itu kemudian membakar Cosmonya ke puncak, semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika orang melakukan hal itu... Benar. Mereka akan mati. Kedua pria itu seolah-olah meledak, darah kedua pria itu terciprat ke arahnya...

"...ki, ...tsuki,... MITSUKI! TATAP MATAKU!" Seru Hyoga sambil mendekatkan matanya ke wajah Mitsuki, "Kamu bisa mengalahkan Akumu, masa' kamu takut dengan darah!?" Serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mitsuki. Mata Mitsuki melebar, "Terima kasih, Hyoga-kun. Kamu baru saja membangunkanku dari mimpi terburukku." Ucapnya, walau agak bingung, Hyoga tetap membalasnya, "Sama-sama."

~_Sementara itu di Markas Akumu_~

"Benci! BENCI! BBEEEENNNNNCCCCIIIIIIII!" Mirage terus meneriakkan itu selagi latihan di _Gym_ khusus untuk para Akumu, bahkan Akumu-Akumu lain yang ada di _Gym_ itu tidak berani mendekatinya, yang paling seram itu kalau wanita marah ya, _Guys_?

"BENCI! APA YANG BAGUS DARI SHRINE MAIDEN ARTEMIS ITU SIH!? KENAPA MURASAKI-KUN SUKA PADANYA!? MEMIKIRKANNYA TERUS! MEMIMPIKANNYA TERUS! POKOKNYA AKU BENCIIIIII!"

"Fufufu... Sepertinya kamu perlu bantuanku ya, Mirage?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut wavy berwarna biru pucat dari belakang Mirage.

"Siren Sonata... Jangan bercanda! Orang yang mendengar nyanyian Siren akan jatuh cinta pada sang Siren! Membantu gimana!?" Tolak Mirage.

"Benar... Tapi maksudku bukan itu, Medusa-sama memberiku perintah untuk menghabisi Shrine Maiden Artemis." Jelas Sonata.

"Ap-Apa?" Tanya Mirage tidak percaya, Sonata hanya memasang wajah percaya diri dan meninggalkan _Gym_ tersebut, "Akan kuberikan kepalanya sebagai hadiah..." Ucapnya.

Mirage mengepal tangannya, menggertakkan giginya, "_Kenapa Medusa-sama tidak memintaku sendiri yang menghabisi Shrine Maiden Artemis?_"

Sementara itu di atap Markas Akumu, Murasaki seperti biasa tiduran di sana dan menikmati langit yang mulai berwarna merah, "Sudah kuduga kamu ada di sini." Ucap seseorang dari belakangnya. Murasaki berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya dari atas sampai ke hidung.

"Shino..." Sapa Murasaki.

Shinigami yang ternyata bernama Shino itu tersenyum kecil, "Kamu sedang apa? Memikirkan Shrine Maiden Artemis?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah Murasaki.

Murasaki tersenyum, sekarang ini hanya ada wajah Mitsuki di pikirannya.

"Kamu tahu dia itu musuhmu 'kan?" Tanya Shino lagi.

"Dia bukan musuhku, bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku bukan anak buah Medusa, aku hanya mengikutinya karena aku mau, kalau aku sudah bosan akan kutinggalkan dia."

Shino duduk di samping Murasaki, "Yaah, aku juga menjadi anggota Akumu karena mengikutimu."

Murasaki ikut duduk dan menatap Shino, "Hei, Shino. Kalau aku pergi dari Akumu sekarang juga, apa kamu mau ikut?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Shino balik menatap Murasaki dan tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku menjadi anggota Akumu karena mengikutimu, kalau kamu pergi aku akan ikut."

"Wah wah, ternyata ada 2 pemberontak sedang berkomplot." Ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Keduanya menoleh balik dan menemukan Medusa berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan tangan menyilang di depan dadanya, "Sepertinya kamu perlu 'penjinakan' lebih lanjut ya, Doppelganger?" Ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari, antek-anteknya langsung berdatangan dan berniat menangkap Murasaki.

Keduanya berdiri, Shino langsung berdiri di depan Murasaki, "Lari! Murasaki!" Serunya.

Murasaki baru mau melakukannya, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika melihat Shino tiba-tiba berubah menjadi batu.

"MEDUSA!" Seru Murasaki penuh amarah, Medusa hanya tersenyum licik.

Antek-anteknya langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menangkap Murasaki, "Lepaskan aku!" Ucapnya sambil membakar Cosmonya.

"Medusa-sama, Siren Sonata baru saja berangkat untuk menghabisi Shrine Maiden Artemis." Lapor si antek kepercayaan Medusa.

"_APA! AKU HARUS MELINDUNGI DEWI!_" Pikir Murasaki, ia berusaha memberontak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kamu tidak sadar, Doppleganger? Aku sudah memasukkan racunku yang melumpuhkan otot lawan, kamu sudah sama seperti anjing yang dikekang." Ujar antek kepercayaan Medusa dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Medusa kembali tersenyum, "Kali ini, hukum Doppleganger kita itu sepuasmu..." Ucap Medusa kepada antek kepercayaannya itu.

Si antek itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum antek-antek lainnya membawa Murasaki ke ruang penjinakkan, "_Kh! DEWI...!_" Pikir Murasaki sambil menggertakkan giginya.

~_Kembali ke Mitsuki dan Hyoga_~

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman, tapi Mitsuki tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan bangun.

"Mitsuki? Ada apa?" Tanya Hyoga kebingungan.

"Barusan... Aku merasa, seolah-olah ada yang memanggilku..." Jawab Mitsuki sembari menoleh kesana kemari, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di taman itu selain Hyoga dan dia sendiri, "_Apa perasaanku saja? Tapi... Kok, perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?_" Pikirnya sambil memegangi dadanya dengan wajah pucat karena khawatir, tapi mengkhawatirkan apa?

Hyoga memandangi Mitsuki dengan pandangan bingung, tapi pandangannya itu dicuri oleh sesuatu yang lain. Di kejauhan, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Gadis itu melihatnya dan melambai.

"Ga-Ga-Gawat, Mitsuki..." Ucap Hyoga sambil menunjuk gadis tdai dengan gemetar, Mitsuki menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan langsung terbelalak, "SIRIA-SAN!?" Serunya.

Siria berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan langsung menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan yang dia bawa, "**Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?**"

Hyoga dan Mitsuki saling pandang, mereka kebingungan, "Kita... Ketemuan tadi, ya udah ngobrol di sini." Balas Hyoga yang JELAS-JELAS berbohong.

Siria menatap keduanya, tapi kemudian tersenyum, "**Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut mengobrol ya?**"

Mitsuki baru mau menjawab, tapi hal lain menangkap perhatiannya, tidak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah keranjang bayi.

"_Kenapa ada keranjang bayi di tempat seperti itu?_" Pikirnya, ia pun berjalan mendekatinya, Hyoga dan Siria awalnya bingung, tapi akhirnya mengikuti sang gadis bersurai cream itu.

Begitu sampai di hadapan keranjang bayi itu, Mitsuki mengintip ke dalamnya, ada seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas di sana.

"Siapa orang tua yang tega-teganya meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian?" Tanya Hyoga jengkel.

Ada sebuah kertas terselip di selimut bayi itu, Mitsuki mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas tersebut, "Bayi ini adalah Host Mandragora?" Bacanya, semua yang ada di situ langsung kaget, terlebih lagi ketika bayi itu tiba-tiba bangun dan menangis kencang.

Suaranya sangat memekikkan telinga, begitu kuat dan kencangnya sampai mereka terdorong jauh ke belakang. Siria tersungkur di tanah dengan tangan menutupi telinganya, Hyoga langsung berjongkok di sampingnya.

Mitsuki memandangi keduanya, mereka kelihatan kesakitan sekali. Walau sebenarnya dia juga sangat kesakitan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul di pikirannya. Seorang bayi yang ditinggal sendiri di gang gelap, pada malam hari, di tengah hujan lebat, bayi itu menangis kencang seolah-olah berusaha memanggil orang tuanya.

"_Bayangan apa itu barusan? Apa... Ini kekuatan Oracle of Delphi?_" Pikir Mitsuki sambil menoleh kembali ke arah Hyoga dan Siria. Ekspresi Mitsuki langsung berubah serius. Dengan susah payah, ia berdiri dan sedikit demi sedikit berjalan menuju bayi itu, "MITSUKI! KAMU MAU APA!?" Seru Hyoga.

Mitsuki mendiamkannya dan terus berjalan ke arah bayi itu, "Kamu... Kesepian bukan?" Ucap Mitsuki, "Ditinggalkan seorang diri... Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu... _Dan Medusa mengambil kesempatan dengan menggunakan rasa kesepianmu itu, tidak bisa dimaafkan._"

Tangisan bayi itu semakin kencang, Mitsuki kembali terdorong ke belakang.

"MITSUKI! KEMBALILAH! KALAU KAMU MENDEKATI BAYI ITU, TELINGAMU BISA TULI!" Seru Hyoga, tapi sekali lagi, ia didiamkan oleh Mitsuki.

Sekali lagi, Mitsuki berusaha keras untuk mendekati bayi itu...

"Kh!"

(Natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku)

(Osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide)

Ia mulai menyanyi...

(Nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa)

(Kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru)

(Awai enogu omoi de iro no)

(Uh, toki wo kasane egaiteru)

"Mitsuki...? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hyoga kepada dirinya sendiri, melihat Mitsuki yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan bayi itu.

(Ame no doori ni nureteru TANPOPO)

(Shizuku ni awase utatteiru)

(Nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo)

(Uh, kimi wa shitteirunda ne?)

(Yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotteita)

(Kakae kirenu omoi sotto kimi ni uchiaketa hi)

Akhirnya, Mitsuki sampai di hadapan bayi itu. Ia berlutut dan bernyanyi di depan muka bayi itu, walau dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, dia tetap bernyanyi sepenuh hatinya.

(Kimi to isshoni iru to fushigi na kurai)

("Tokubetsu" ja nai watashi de irareta)

(Shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito)

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bayi itu

(Kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru...)

Seolah mengerti apa yang Mitsuki nyanyikan, tangisan bayi itu lama-kelamaan melemah...

(Samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko e katte oide)

(Kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora e todoke)

Tangisan bayi itu akhirnya berhenti, seiring Mitsuki mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Hyoga langsung bangun dan memanggul Siria yang pingsan, ia juga memanggil Mitsuki, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawabnya.

Hyoga mendesah dan menepuk pundak sang gadis.

"Ah, maaf Hyoga-kun. Mungkin karena kau terlalu dekat dengan sumber suaranya, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar."

Hyoga melakukan menurunkan Siria sejenak dan mengambil buku catatan sang gadis, ia menuliskan, "**Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau antar Siria pulang dulu, kamu mendingan ikut gih.**"

Mitsuki mengangguk setuju, tanpa mereka sadari, Sonata datang mengambil bayi itu dan kembali menghilang.

~_Kembali ke Markas Akumu_~

"Tidak kupercaya bahkan Mandragora berhasil ia kalahkan." Keluh Medusa.

Sonata akhirnya angkat suara, "Maaf, Medusa-sama. Mungkin ini karena Mandragora tidak dalam wujud sesungguhnya, jika anda membiarkan saya melakukannya-"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Medusa.

"Medusa-sama! Biarkan aku, Succubus Mirage, yang menghabisi Shrine Maiden Artemis!" Pinta Mirage.

"Kamu sudah mendapat kesempatan itu 2 kali dan gagal. Tidak ada gunanya lagi kamu mau mencoba." Tolak Medusa, Mirage kembali menggertakkan giginya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

~_Sementara itu di ruang penjinakan_~

Murasaki terbujur lemas di lantai, dengan tubuh penuh luka, "De...wi..." Gumamnya pelan.

~_Kembali ke Mitsuki dkk_~

Mitsuki dan Hyoga baru mengantar Siria kembali ke Star Children Academy, sekarang giliran Hyoga mengantar Mitsuki pulang.

"A-Ano, Hyoga-kun... Semoga sukses, di kencanmu Sabtu nanti ya..." Ujar Mitsuki memecah kesunyian.

Hyoga tersenyum ke arahnya, "Terima kasih, Mitsuki..."

Mitsuki membalas senyum Hyoga, "Ah... Aku sudah bisa mendengar." Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Date 5-****完****」**

**Selesai!**

Mitsuki: AH!? Murasaki-kun kenapa tuh!?  
>Wina: Tenang Mitsuki, jangan panik.<br>Mitsuki: KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!  
>Wina: Sabar sabar... Nanti, di fic selanjutnya. XD<p>

Minami, Ayame, Kaoru, Nagisa: Maaf kita terlambat~!  
>Wina: Eh? Kok-<br>Teru: Fuh... Yang lain juga dateng tuh.  
>Wina: EH?<br>Seto (Kakak Kaoru, aku ganti namanya): Diamkan saja... Ayo, duduk sini.

Wina: (duduk di kursi yang Seto kasih)

Karin (OC Yu-Gi-Oh!): Maaf mengganggu... Kadonya ditaruh dimana nih?  
>Shiori (OC Detective Conan): Aku sengaja membatalkan Job-ku di Nico Magz buat ke sini...<br>Hikaru (OC Digimon Savers): Oh iya, Shiori-san itu model ya?  
>Ai (OC Shugo Chara!): Ma-Maaf terlambat! Aku lari dari Royal Garden ke sini! *Hosh Hosh*<br>Mio (Shugo Chara Ai): Ai-chan kalau begitu lucu deh!  
>Seiza (Shugo Chara Ai): Hihihi...<br>Yume (Shugo Chara Ai): Kalian... Kasihan Ai-chan 'kan? Tawari minum kek...  
>Shion (Shugo Chara Ai): *Senyum malaikat* Ini airnya, Ai-chan.<br>Ai: Terima kasih...  
>ALL: <em>Shugo Charanya banyak juga...<em>

Seira (OC DBZ, tapi gak jadi bikin ficnya): *berubah dari Super Saiyan* Fuhh... Apa aku terlambat?  
>Wina: WAH!? Sampai Seira... Sebenarnya ada apa sih?<p>

Saya (OC Zettai Karen Children): *teleportasi* Konbawa!  
>Tatsuya (Kakak Saya): *senyum* Maaf mengganggu...<br>Wina: AH! Tatsuya 'kan belum boleh muncul! Harusnya dia masih koma!  
>Tatsuya: Diamkanlah... Aku masih agak dendam karena kamu membuatku jadi tokoh jahat...<br>Saya: Sabar Oniichan... Itu 'kan di masa depan?

Celine (OC Matantei Loki): Masa depan itu datang lebih cepat dari yang kita duga loh... *berubah kembali menjadi Cecil*  
>Cecil (OC Matantei Loki): Ma-Maaf... Barusan Celine ngomong apa?<br>ALL: _Dia... Kepribadian ganda?_

Mary (OC Supernatural): Sorry... Did I miss the party?  
>Mitsuki: Ah, no... Don't worry, Mary-san...<p>

Kei, Mamoru, Kizuna, Kishida: *jatuh dari langit*  
>Kei: Aduduh... Pendaratannya meleset...<br>Mamoru: Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan? *membantu Kei berdiri*  
>Kizuna: Oh, kami juga tidak apa-apa! (sarkastik)<br>Kishida: _Mereka ini..._ *sweatdrop*

Kokone (OC Nurarihyon no Mago): Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kuromaru-kun...  
>Kuromaru (Chara NnM): Sama-sama Kokone-sama... *terbang pergi*<p>

Diana (OC SS, reinkarnasi sebelumnya Mitsuki): Itu pacar Kokone-chan?  
>Bellophron (OC SS, suami Diana): Mungkin... Tapi, kok pake suffiks "-sama"?<br>Rḗgas (OC SS, titisan Dewa Waktu Chronos): Mungkin ini percintaan antara pelayan dan tuannya?  
>Carrie (OC Kuroshitsuji): A-Ano... Saya juga pelayan di Phantomhive Manor loh... <em>Jadi gak enak sendiri...<em>  
>Raffi (OC Kuroshitsuji): Carrie itu punyaku! *peluk Carrie dengan manja*<br>Carrie: K-Kyaa! Raphael-kun! *Blush akut*

Enma (OC Bleach): *Jengkel* Berisik... Mereka udah kayak Kurosaki dan teman-temannya saja...  
>Mirai (OC Bleach): Teehee, aku suka... Mereka membuat suasana ramai dan ceria<br>Enma: Haahh... Kamu itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, Mirai...  
>Mirai: Teehee~<p>

Spica (OC SSTLC): Akhirnya sampai juga... Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Defteros-san yang mengantarku nanti...  
>Elafry (OC SSO): Ah! Ibu~! *melambai ke Mitsuki*<br>Tsukiyomi (OC SSO): Oi! Jangan manja-manjaan di sini!  
>Elafry: *menggembungkan pipi* Aku tahu! Masa' manggil doang gak boleh!?<br>Amaterasu (OC SSO): Sebenarnya, di sini juga sama... *sweatdrop nunjuk adiknya*  
>Ilio (OC SSO): Touchan! Ini Ilio! Anak Touchan! Masa' gak kenal sih!?<br>Teru: Aku 15 tahun! Mana mungkin punya anak!  
>Mitsuki: <em>Ah, Niisan pura-pura gak tahu di depan Minami-senpai ya...?<em>  
>Minami: Te-Teru-kun...?<br>Teru: GLEK!

Chrysa: Dari Sanctuary Gakuen ke sini jauh juga ya?  
>Neo: Iya.<br>Lefki: *senyum aja*  
>Giou: *cuek*<br>Niki: *sweatdrop*

Wina: Bahkan Chrysa ke sini! Sebenarnya ada apaan sih!?

(Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar)

Shiron (Chara LegendZ): Maaf telat, Saga angin... Yang lainnya susah milih kue...  
>Greedo (Chara LegendZ): Jangan salahkan Sagaku, Shiron! *nunjuk Verdianto*<br>Verdianto (Temen lamaku): Greedo... *sweatdrop*  
>Zuou (Chara LegendZ): Meg Meg, Lio Lio, Nel Nel~<br>Lionel (Temenku): Zuou Zuou~  
>Garion (Chara LegendZ): Seperti biasa kalian kompak banget ya...?<br>Nelson (Temenku juga): Kita juga 'kan? Garion...

Wina: KA-KALIAN!? Sebenarnya ada apa!?

Mitsuki: Sepertinya sudah ngumpul semua ya?  
>Teru: Kalau begitu...<br>Spica: Langsung saja kita mulai~!

ALL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINA!  
>Wina: *mata berair* Mi-Minna...<p>

Mitsuki: *senyum* Karena kita mau mulai pesta kejutannya, fic ini sampai sini dulu!  
>Spica: *senyum* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek.<br>Diana: *senyum* Terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau mereview...  
>Elafry: *senyum* Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa~<br>ALL: Sampai jumpa di OMAKE nanti~


	6. OMAKE: Rain Girl and The Purple Unicorn

AKHIRNYA BISA BUKA FFN! (T^T) (_Readers: Gak usah alay woy!_) Ehehe, dari judulnya... Pasti udah bisa tebak Pairing-nya 'kan? (Ya iyalah orang ditulis di character-nya). Sebelum kalian panik... Baca dulu isinya, 'kan jarang-jarang Jabu bisa jadi tokoh utama.

Daripada banyak cekcok, _HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran Bold=catatan, tulisan

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

><p>Hujan turun deras, yah hujan adalah keadaan alam yang normal. Jadi, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan bukan? Tapi di kala hujan deras seperti ini... Sebuah cerita romansa yang tak terduga dimulai...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Title<span>

雨の少女と紫のユニコーン

.

Ame no Shōjo to Murasaki no Yunikōn

.

Rain Girl and The Purple Unicorn

* * *

><p>Jabu berdiri di teras sekolah, memandangi langit yang seakan-akan menangis. Ia mendesah, "Tahu begini, aku pulang bareng mereka tadi." keluhnya.<p>

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yah, kalian tahu sifat para Bronzies 'kan? Sekarang bayangkan kalau Jabu, Seiya, Ichi, Geki, dan Ban piket hari itu. Yup, mereka langsung kabur deh... Jabu sendirian piket, awalnya dia juga mau bolos tapi...

"Oh, ayolah, Jabu-kun..." panggil seorang gadis bersurai _cream_ dari belakangnya, ia tersenyum, "Kamu mau kena marah Fumito-sensei lagi?" candanya. Iya benar, para Bronzies sudah berkali-kali kena marah wali kelas mereka, Fumito Heisei. Mengajar sejarah sekaligus salah satu guru _killer_ di Mitsuishi Gakuen.

"Iya iya, Mitsuki... Tapi sekarang hujan begini, mana gak bawa payung lagi." Keluhnya lagi.

"Kalau payung aku bawa... Tapi cuma satu, mau pulang bareng saja?" usul Mitsuki.

"Tidak usah... Aku tunggu hujannya reda saja." tolaknya, tapi meski ngomong begitu...

.

.

Jabu dengan grogi berjalan di sebelah Mitsuki, kenapa? Soalnya mereka sekarang berjalan bersama-sama di bawah satu payung. (_Shura: Yang~ Hujan turun lagi~ Angkat jemurannya dong! ALL: GUBRAK_)

"_A-Aduh... Grogi banget, jalan di samping cewek selain Ojousama. Kalau orang pikir kita pacaran gimana!?_" pikirnya. Dengan gugup ia melihat ke arah Mitsuki, gadis itu memang cantik, dengan surai _cream _bergelombangnya dan iris biru safir, apalagi ketika ia tersenyum.

"_APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!?_" sekarang dia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jabu-kun, kenapa?" tanya Mitsuki bingung.

"Ah, tidak... Bukan apa-apa."

"Hm..." Mitsuki memperhatikan Jabu dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, "Jabu-kun... Kalau terlalu ke samping nanti kehujanan loh." ucapnya sambil mendempetkan pundaknya ke pundak Jabu. Jabu langsung tersipu-sipu, tapi Mitsuki malah dengan polosnya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan, banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di sana. Setelah lampu lalu lintasnya berubah merah, keduanya berjalan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sebuah truk yang menerobos lampu merah itu, secara refleks Jabu langsung mendorong Mitsuki dari sana, "MITSUKI! AWAS!". Payung mereka terlempar ke sisi lain jalannya, mereka basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jabu yang sekarang di atas Mitsuki, benar, DI ATAS Mitsuki. Air hujan jatuh ke rambut Jabu dan mengalir turun ke wajah Mitsuki, "Ti-Tidak, apa-apa..." jawab sang gadis dengan wajah merah merona. Jabu langsung sadar diri dan bangun, lalu membantu Mitsuki bangun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung diterima Mitsuki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ambil payung dan-" Kata-kata Jabu terputus ketika melihat payung mereka diambil oleh sepasang anak SD.

.

.

.

"Huh... Padahal kita bisa saja minta balik." keluh Jabu untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

"Gomenasai... Habisnya, aku kasihan dengan anak-anak itu." balas Mitsuki sambil tersenyum gugup.

Mereka berdua sekarang berteduh di sebuah halte bus, setelah payung mereka diambil, keduanya buru-buru berlari ke tempat itu.

"Kamu terlalu baik, Mitsuki..." gumam sang Saint Unicorn.

Mitsuki tidak menghiraukannya, ia sibuk mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang basah oleh hujan.

"Mitsuki, kamu kedinginan?" tanya Jabu sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, tidak kok... Tenang saja..." jawab Mitsuki, walau dia sebenarnya benar-benar kedinginan. Jabu langsung tahu bahwa Mitsuki berbohong, ia melepas gakurannya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Mitsuki.

"Ja-Jabu-kun!?"

"Pakai saja... Kamu bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Justru Jabu-kun yang akan masuk angin kalau hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja!"

"Tenang, tenang! Aku ini Saint! Hujan segini sih gak ada apa-apanya!" canda Jabu sambil tersenyum lebar, Mitsuki ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jabu.

"Arigatou," ucapnya pelan, tapi ia malah berdiri dan melingkarkan setengah gakuran Jabu, menutupi tubuhnya. "Tapi, aku tidak mau Jabu-kun kedinginan." lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum. Jabu sudah tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa _blush_ mengingat sekarang ia berdempetan dengan Mitsuki di dalam sebuah gakuran kecil, kalau ukurannya Geki atau Ban sih masih mending, ini!?

Makin lama, wajah Jabu makin merah, panas, sampai akhirnya merah mukanya mencapai puncak. Dengan secepat kilat, dia bangun, "Mitsuki, bagaimana kalau aku belikan minuman hangat, OK? OK deh, aku pergi!" itulah yang dia katakan sebelum melesat pergi, menghiraukan hujan deras. Mitsuki hanya terdiam di tempat, melihat ke arah Jabu berdiri tadi, "Padahal aku belum jawab." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Jabu kembali, basah kuyup tentunya, sambil membawa 2 kaleng minuman, ia menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Mitsuki, "Ini, coklat hangat."

Mitsuki menerimanya dan langsung membukanya, ia meneguknya, tetapi baru seteguk, dia langsung memperhatikan kaleng itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Jabu. Mitsuki menatap Jabu sebentar, lalu tersenyum geli, "Jabu-kun, ini Mocchacino." ujarnya. Jabu langsung melihat kalengnya yang belum dibuka, benar, tertulis jelas tulisan "MOCCHACINO" di kaleng tersebut. Jabu langsung menepuk jidatnya kencang-kencang, bodoh sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa salah membedakan "Chocolate" dengan "Mocchacino"?

"Tidak apa, aku suka kok." ucap sang gadis bersurai cream, sembari kembali meneguk minumannya. Jabu memandanginya LAMA sekali, Mitsuki jadi tidak enak sendiri, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya agak sweatdrop, wajah Jabu langsung berubah merah, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "_Kok aku terpaku pada wajah Mitsuki sih!?_" rutuknya dalam hati. Mitsuki sekarang semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu?

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih. Hujan bukannya meredah, malah sebaliknya, semakin deras. Kedua pasangan(?) kita diselimuti kesunyian, hanya suara rintik hujan yang dapat terdengar. Sesekali, Jabu menoleh ke arah Mitsuki, tapi dia langsung berbalik membelakangi Mitsuki. "_OK, ini_ _sudah terlalu aneh._" batin Mitsuki, "Jabu-kun, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanyanya. Jabu, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, langsung kesurupan, eh salah, kesarapan, eh salah lagi, kelabakan! Jabu langsung kelabakan dan berusaha keras memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Mitsuki, "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bohong! Dari tadi Jabu-kun kelakuannya aneh!"

Glek! Keringat dingin Jabu bercucuran sederas hujan saat itu, "_Bagaimana ini...? Harus ngomong apa nih...?_"

"Jawab yang jujur, Jabu-kun!" desak Mitsuki.

Jabu meneguk Mocchacino-nya sampai habis, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Mitsuki... Kamu. Apa, kamu suka A-"

"A?"

"A-A-A... A, thena?"

"Eh? Athena? Maksudmu Saori-san? Tentu saja aku suka, sebagai teman tentunya."

"Begitu, ya?" (T^T)

"...Tentu saja, aku suka Jabu-kun juga," lanjutnya, iris mata Jabu bertemu dengan iris biru safir Mitsuki. Mitsuki mendongak ke atas dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jabu-kun, Seiya-kun, Niisan, Sophie-chan, Henna-chan, dan yang lainnya, aku suka kalian semua. Aku ingin bisa terus bersama kalian, tertawa bersama kalian. Karena itu, aku sudah putuskan," jelas Mitsuki, "Aku... Akan bertambah kuat! Aku akan menjadi lebih, lebih kuat dari Saint manapun!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia kemudian menoleh ke Jabu dan tersenyum bak seorang malaikat, "Lalu, aku akan melindungi kalian semua!"

Jabu terpana mendengar ucapan Mitsuki. Tiba-tiba, ia terkekeh, "Heh, kayaknya si Seiya emang salah ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pas beli Mocchacino tadi, aku dapat telepon dari Seiya. Dia nanya aku lagi dimana, ya aku jelasin semuanya, termasuk soal itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk _Gakuran_ yang sedang Mitsuki kenakan, "Lalu dia bilang begini... Kalau begitu si Mitsuki suka sama kamu dong!?"

Mitsuki terbelalak, "H-Hah? Mana mungkin, 'kan?" ucapnya.

"Aku juga bilang gitu, tapi dia maksa."

"Jadi, karena itu Jabu-kun dari tadi aneh?"

Jabu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mitsuki mendesah pelan,tapi dari raut wajahnya, kita bisa tahu kalau dia lega.

.

.

"Nee, Jabu-kun, menurutmu hujan itu hebat tidak?" tanya Mitsuki tiba-tiba.

Jabu mengangkat sebelah alis, "Hah?"

Mitsuki mendiamkan reaksi Jabu dan tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya, seakan-akan menggambar di udara, "Hujan... Petir-petirnya dibawa oleh Dewa Zeus, air hujan dibawa oleh Dewa Poseidon, dan kegelapannya dibawa oleh Dewa Hades. Seakan-akan ketiga dewa besar itu bersatu. Dan lagi,"

"Dan lagi?"

Mitsuki menoleh ke Jabu, masih tersenyum. Tepat saat itu, hujan mulai meredah. "Bukankah kita bisa melihatnya, setelah hujan redah?" ucap Mitsuki sembari menengadah ke langit. Awan-awan mulai kembali ke warna asalnya, putih. Mereka bergerak berjauhan, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyinari dunia. Jabu ikut menengadah, dan langsung terpana, "Pelangi..." gumamnya.

Senyuman di wajah Mitsuki terus mengembang, ia akhirnya bangun dan mulai berjalan keluar dari halte itu. Ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jabu, "Ayo pulang! Yang lain pasti khawatir."

~_Sementara itu di Markas Rahasia Akumu_~

"De... Wi..."

Di ruang "penjinakan", tangan dan kaki Murasaki dirantai ke dinding. Kancing dari kemeja yang ia pakai telah putus semua, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka siksaan, wajahnya yang tampan penuh lebam dan luka-luka. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya, iris violetnya adalah satu-satunya yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Tapi tidak lama, bulan mulai menyinari ruangan tersebut. Pandangan Murasaki terpaku pada patung yang ada di depannya, bukan patung biasa, itu adalah patung Shino sang Shinigami. Apakah kalian masih ingat? Shino telah diubah menjadi batu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh Medusa.

"Shino, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kamu harus menjalani nasib yang kejam ini." gumamnya, seakan mengharapkan sang Shinigami dapat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mulai menggunakan kekuatannya, ia merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang anak kecil, sehingga rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya menjadi kebesaran. Begitu lepas, ia langsung kembali ke wujud semulanya. Ia berjalan ke arah patung Shino, "Shino... Aku akan menemui Dewi. Lalu, aku akan membebaskan kita dari kutukan ini. Kita akhirnya bisa bebas, tidak perlu melayani Medusa." selagi mengatakan itu, Murasaki tersenyum miris. "_Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kali ini, aku akan meminta jawabannya. Jawaban yang telah kutunggu selama 100 tahun lamanya._"

Murasaki berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berniat mengendap-endap keluar dari tempat itu, tapi niatan itu tidak berhasil. Belum setengah jalan, para antek Medusa telah menemukannya. Mereka mengejarnya, tapi bagi Murasaki, lari dari mereka adalah hal yang mudah. Dengan enteng, dia berlari menjauh dari antek-antek itu. Tetapi ada kelompok lain yang mencegatnya dari depan. Bukan khawatir, dia malah menyeringai, ia menambah kecepatannya dan melompat ke atas antek-antek itu, ia menginjak kepala salah seorang dari mereka, dan melompat lebih tinggi. Setelah itu, pelariannya berjalan mulus. Ia kini berada di depan pintu keluar, tapi ada hal lain yang mencegatnya. Seorang wanita, dengan rambut terbuat dari ular, matanya yang merah seakan menusuk Murasaki, "Wah wah, ada pembelot rupanya." ucapnya dengan senyuman licik. Murasaki menggertakan giginya, ia berlari ke arah lain, ke arah sebuah jendela besar. Medusa, dengan tenang berjalan mengejarnya, "Kamu benar-benar pikir, kamu bisa kabur dariku? Sepertinya kamu perlu diberi pelajaran." ucap Medusa sembari menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu, seekor ular dari rambutnya melesat kencang ke arah Murasaki, dengan taring-taring yang siap ditancapkan ke tubuh pemuda itu. Murasaki, dengan wajah pucat berbalik, melihat ular yang siap menerkamnya itu. Makin lama, ular itu semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya...

"H-HENTIKAN!" jerit Mitsuki, ia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, napasnya tidak beraturan, keringat bercucuran, "Mi-Mimpi...? Barusan itu, mimpi, 'kan?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Ia bangun dari _futon_-nya dan menggeser pintu kamarnya, ia menengadah ke langit, "Bulan sabit, bukan bulan purnama," gumamnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu?"

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali berbaring di _futon_-nya, "Murasaki-kun... Selamatlah." gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

~_Di Tengah Kota_~

"Hei hei, lihat deh, cowok itu cakep juga ya?"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Itu... Yang kulit _tan_ itu! Yang rambut coklat!" ucap seorang gadis sembari menunjuk pria, yang bagi kita yang mengenal Saint, adalah Aiolos.

"Wah, yang itu! Iya ya!"

"Tapi, kok, dia kayaknya terluka ya?"

"Jangan-jangan dia tukang berkelahi!? Waduh...!"

Mari kita tinggalkan obrolan kedua gadis itu, dan beralih ke sosok Aiolos itu. Ia, seperti yang mereka bilang, penuh luka di sana-sini, bagian-bagian kemeja yang ia kenakan bersimbah darah. Ia berjalan memegangi lengan kirinya, menyeret kaki kanannya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Ternyata, aku sudah sampai di kota tempat dia tinggal. Aku, harus cepat-cepat menemuinya!" itulah yang ia ucapkan, "Tapi, tidak kuduga, bahwa aku akan... Mengambil sosok ini, di saat-saat terakhir."

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Date 6-****完****」**

**Selesai!**

Wina: Akhirnya serie DATE! Selesai~  
>Mitsu: Tapi yang diatas... Itu... Kok Aiolos-san ke Jepang?<br>ALL: GUBRAK!  
>Wina: Masa' itu doang yang dikhawatirin!? Si Murasaki!? Si Murasaki nggak dikhawatirin!?<br>Teru: Ngapain khawatirin dia?  
>Mura: Jahat kamu *peluk Mitsuki*<br>Teru: *Teru Godzilla Mode ON* Graaoo! Menjauh dari Mitsuki! *nyemburin api*  
>ALL: GYYYAAA! Kebakaran!<p>

Wina: Oi oi, tambah gaje kalian *padamin api* Ya udah deh, sebelum kegajean kalian merajalela, Mitsuki! Teru! Pengumumannya!  
>Mitsu: Eh? Ah, iya... Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis!<br>Teru: Kelanjutannya? Maaf, tapi kalian harus menunggu agak lama  
>Wina: Maaf, semua... Saya berniat HIATUS dari Fandom SS untuk sementara waktu, saya ingin lebih fokus pada fic Naruto-ku. Saya harap ini bisa dimengerti...<br>Mitsu: Kalau begitu, seperti biasa, maaf atas segala typo, kegajean, OOC keterlaluan, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
>Teru: Bagi yang berminat, silahkan review<br>Wina: Sampai berjumpa... Yah, di fic selanjutnya...  
>ALL: Jaa, mata ne!<p> 


End file.
